


Rick's Adopted Daughter

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Possible Trigger Warning Later On, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: Rick had taken a 20-year absence from his family, but came back and has been staying with the Smith’s for sometime now, but what if he had bought someone back with him? Not just someone, but a teenage girl he had apparently adopted on his travels.





	1. Late Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> The following is fan-based story. Rick and Morty, with the exception of OCs, is all owned by Adult Swim, Justin Roiland's Solo Vanity, Card Productions, Harminous Claptrap, Starburns Industries, Williams Street, Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland. Please support the official release. 

In the house of the Smith household, a girl with black hair and green highlights that was shoulder length slept comfortably in her bed, just sleeping away enjoying whatever dream she was having in her head. On her face she had a scar across her forehead that connected to her eye. Since she usually wore a tank top to bed, many scars were seen on her left arm and right arm covering her hand. Her sleep was soon disturbed when her door had swung open. A man by the name of Rick came wobbling through the open door, obviously drunk. 

 

“He--hey, Emilia!” Rick said stumbling on his feet; he started to shake her awake, “Wa--wake up!” 

 

The girl named Emilia sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. “Ugh… Dad…?” She said with a yawn; she smelled the strong scent of alcohol on him, “It’s the middle of the night, what is--?” 

 

Emilia soon saw that Morty was getting dragged by Rick. 

 

“Hi--Hi Emilia.” Morty said. 

 

“Why are you dragging Morty by the foot?” Emilia asked Rick. 

 

“Co--Come with me.” He said, “I--I--I’ve got a surprise for you a--a--and Morty.” 

 

Emilia sighed, “Okay, okay, just give me a second.” 

 

After Rick and Morty left her room, she had gotten dressed in her normal attire. The outfit she wore consisted of a short sleeved gray sweater with a black long sleeved shirt underneath; on her right hand she wore a single fingerless glove. With it she wore green army pants with survival boots to go with it. Around her neck she wore a black choker and a red teardrop necklace ( **_Though she never takes it off, so she wears it to sleep_ ** ). She tied her hair back into a ponytail and proceeded to meet Rick and Morty in the garage. 

 

They flew into the night in a cruiser with Rick driving. Morty sat in the passenger's seat up front, and Emilia laid down in the back seat, with her feet propped up on the window. 

 

Rick drank from a bottle of bear before saying to the two of them, “Wh--what do you guys think of this… flying vehicle? I built it outta stuff I found in the garage.” 

 

“Yes, it’s just terrific.” Emilia said rubbing her eyes, “Do you have any idea what time it is right now? I don’t know about you but humans or at least people in general are asleep at this hour.” 

 

“Yeah Rick she’s right.” Morty said, “I mean i--is this the surprise you wanted to show us?” 

 

“Morty, Emilia…” Rick said, “I--I did a thing. I had--I had to-- I had to make a bomb.” 

 

“What!? A bomb!?” Morty exclaimed. 

 

“Oh joy.” Emilia said with sarcasm. 

 

“We’re gonna drop it down there just to get a whole fresh start.” Rick said, “Create a whole fresh start.” 

 

“Rick! T--t--that’s absolutely crazy!” Morty said. 

 

“Dad, I know your drunk in all but, you can’t just blow up civilization like that.” Emilia said with a tired voice, “Sure some people may deserve it but others need time to develop in technology ya know?” 

 

“C--c--come on you two, take it easy.” Rick said, “It’s gonna be good, it’s gonna be real good. Right now Morty, right now we’re gonna go pick up your friend Jessica.” 

 

“Wait, Jessica? From my math class?” Morty said. 

 

“One would assume so.” Emilia said before switching sides in an attempt to get comfortable. 

 

“When I drop the bomb you know, I want you to have somebody you know?” The drunk man said, “I want you to have a thing, we can find a guy for Emilia, and you guys… you two can have your own Adam and Eve. And Morty, you’re gonna be Adam, and Emilia’s gonna be her own Eve.” 

 

“Wha--what!?” The young teenage boy yelled. 

 

“Stay with me on this Morty. You’re gonna be Adam, and Jessica’s gonna be Eve. And that’s the surprise Morty.” 

 

“No you can’t! Jessica doesn’t even know I exist! But--but forget that because you can’t blow up humanity! Right Emilia?! Back me up on this!” 

 

“He’s right.” Emilia said still feeling drowsy. She sat herself up “Give them another few years or two, and if they don’t improve you have my permission to blow them up.” 

 

“ **EMILIA!** ” Morty yelled, “ **THAT’S NOT BACKING ME UP AT ALL!** ”  

 

“Look, I--I get what your trying to say Morty.” Rick said spilling some beer on his shirt, “You don’t… Y--you don’t gotta worry about me trying to fool around with Jessica or for that matter Emilia’s boyfriend. I’m not that kind of guy Morty.” 

 

“What are you talking about Rick!?” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about me getting with Jessica or anything. She--Sh--she, she’s all for you Morty.” 

 

“I don’t care about Jessica! Y-yyyyyyyyou--!” 

 

“You know what, fine, let’s forget about the girl and finding Emilia a boyfriend altogether. They’re gonna be probably nothing but trouble anyway.” 

 

Rick pressed a button on the cruiser, and the bomb he had talked about was armed. 

 

“ **_ARMING NEUTRINO BOMB._ ** ” A computerized voice said.  

 

“And here we go.” Emilia said now propping her feet up onto of the chair where Morty was sitting. 

 

Morty unbuckled his seatbelt, “ **THAT’S IT RICK! I’M TAKING THE WHEEL!** ” Morty started to kick at Rick while at the same time he tried to grab the wheel from him; of course Rick had fought back. 

 

“Get off me Morty!” 

 

“I’m taking charge of this situation buddy! I’m-- I’m, I’m, I’m puttin’... I’m, I’m, I’m not gonna stand around like some sort dumb person and just le--let you ruin the world!” 

 

“Come on, what’s gotten into you!? If you love Earth so much why don’t you just marry it!?” 

 

They both struggled to who get’s to control the cruiser until finally Rick gave in. “Alright, alright, alright, I’ll land the thing, I’ll land the thing.” He said, “Big tough guy all of a sudden.” Rick landed the cruiser in the desert, and as soon as he opened the door, a landslide of empty beer bottles fell out of the cruiser. 

 

“We’ll park right here.” Rick said, as he fell on his back on top of the empty bottles. 

 

“Oh thank God.” Morty said, slumping over. 

 

“You know what?” Rick said, “That was all just a test Morty. Just an elaborate test to make you more assertive.” 

 

“Wait it was?” 

 

“Yeah sure whatever y--y--you know what--?” 

 

Just like that Rick went out like a light, and let out loud snores as he slept. Morty and Emilia heard beeping noises and the computerized voice say, “ **_NETRINO BOMB, ARMED._ ** ” 

 

“Umm…” Morty said looking at Emilia, “Shouldn’t we, do something about that?” 

 

Emilia rolled her eyes, “Hang on I’ve got it.” 

 

Emilia climbed up onto front, and pushed Morty aside so she could sit at the front. With a crack of her hands she placed her hand on the controls, and concentrated. Within a few seconds, the Netrino Bomb was shut off and disarmed. 

 

“There. That should do it.” Emilia said. 

 

Morty sighed with relief, “Aw geez, that could’ve been bad.” 

 

“Right, could’ve been.” She said, jumping out of the cruiser, “Help me get your grandpa into the cruiser.” 

 


	2. Errand

Emilia has been living with the Smith family for about as long as she can remember. She had to admit it was a whole new change for her. She never actually had a family before so it was a whole new step for her. Her life before all of… This had always been hell. It was like living in a nightmare, and she didn’t know how she had gotten through it. She probably would’ve died if it hadn’t been for a single person. The very last person that people thought they wouldn’t be saved by.

 

A man by the name of Rick.

 

Though he was a jerk to everyone around him, he had saved her life, from the hell she went through. She’s not entirely sure why, but he did, and he ended up adopting her. 

 

Now here she was, on Earth with an actual regular family; it was all too good to be true. She could’ve sworn that she thought she was in a dream. Currently they were all sitting at the table having breakfast as they did everyday. All of them were eating peacefully and as usual Jerry had tried to start up a conversation. 

 

“I see that there’s a new episode of that singing show tonight.” Jerry said, “Who do you guys think is gonna win?” 

 

“No one is interested in that singing show Jerry.” Emilia said. 

 

Everyone at the table suddenly jumped when Morty’s head fell onto the plate of food before him; the eggs and yolk ended up splatting on his face and onto the table around him. 

 

“Oh my God he’s head is in his food I’m gonna puke.” Summer said. 

 

Beth, Morty’s mother looked at him with concern. “Morty, are you getting sick?” She asked with worry, “I told you not to practice-kiss on the living room pillow, the dog sleeps on it.” 

 

Morty sat up and rubbed his eyes, “I wasn’t kissing a pillow, mom. It’s just I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Maybe my dreams were just too loud or something.” 

 

“Or maybe, you were out all night again with Grandpa Rick and Emilia.” Summer said. 

 

“What?” Jerry said angrily, looking over in Rick’s direction. 

 

Beth on the other hand gave a questiongy look at Rick, “Dad?” 

 

“What so everybody is supposed to sleep every single night now?” Rick said, “You realize that nighttime makes up half of all time?” 

 

“He makes a point.” Emilia said. 

 

“Damn it!” 

 

“Jerry!” 

 

“Beth!” 

 

“Oh my God my parents are so loud I wanna die.” 

 

“There is no God Summer. You gotta rip off that band aid now, you’ll thank me later.” 

 

Jerry said to Rick, “Okay with all due respect Rick. What am I talking about, what respect is due? How is my son supposed to pass his classes if you keep dragging him off your high concept rigamarole!? It’s bad enough as it is that Emilia is constantly skipping school!” 

 

“Hey, can you really blame her? I can’t blame her.” Rick said, “Listen Jerry, I--I--I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, it’s your house, you’re a real Julius Caesar. But let me tell you how I feel about school, Jerry; It’s a waste of time. Buncha people bumping into each other. G--guy up front says “two plus two”. The people in the back say “four”. The--then the bell rings, and they give you a carton milk and piece of paper that says you can take a dump or something. I mean, it’s not for smart people, Jerry. And I know that’s not a popular opinion, but it’s my two cents on the issue.” 

 

After wiping his mouth, Rick stood up from his seat; he placed his hand on Beth's shoulder. 

 

“This was a good breakfast Beth.” He said, “You really made the crap out of those eggs. I wish your mother was here to eat them.” 

 

After giving her a kiss on the head, he proceeded to the garage; Beth started to tear up. “Oh dad…” She said. 

 

“What? For real?” Jerry said. 

 

“Burn.” Emilia said. 

 

Morty’s head slammed in the food again, this time passing out.

* * *

 

Like Jerry said, Emilia was not one to attend to school. She found it to be a waste of time. Usually on days like this she would find herself sitting in the park, passing the time, by wood carving with a butterfly knife she always carried. She was carving a small barn owl; an animal she grew to love after arriving on Earth. 

 

It did take her time to adjust to things, since she had to live with the fact that she had to play a part as a human now. She came from a world entirely different from that of Earth, sadly though, her planet was no longer habitable; at the very least in her sense it was. The planet where she had originated that was once was her home, and now it was just gone in a blink of an eye; she missed it, every single day of her life. She’ll admit some of the cultures are about the same as the ones on her homeworld, though than again other cultures seemed strange to her. 

 

Going to school especially; though in reality it was just a waste of time at least to her. She had only attended school for a whole month, after that she just stopped going altogether. She was surprised as ever that she didn’t hear the news about her being expelled for it. 

 

Everytime she did skip school she had always liked coming to the park. It had reminded her of back home, which was one of the few things she liked about Earth; It would put her mind at ease with whatever was on her mind. 

 

As she finished up her owl she heard something beep. She moved her sleeve and saw it was a watch that Rick had given her. 

 

“A message from dad.” Emilia said to herself, before reading the message. 

 

“ **_Need help with an errand. Meet up at high school to pick up Morty._ **

**_-Rick”_ **

 

Emilia let out a sigh, “What could he possibly need help with now? Oh well might as well go before he drags me to wherever he wants.” She flipped the butterfly knife so that the blade would be put away. After placing the little owl in her pocket of her single strap backpack; she stood up and threw it over her shoulder and headed straight for the school. 

 

It didn’t too long for her to walk to the school. It was just a couple of blocks down from where the park was. She entered the school through the front entrance and went to go look for Morty, since that was most likely where she would find Rick. She walked down the hall towards Morty’s locker, knowing exactly where he would be since 2nd period was done and over with. 

 

As she went down the hallway to where Morty’s locker was she heard--

 

“Morning? What’s that supposed to mean? You making fun of me now? Are you trying to say my family is poor?” 

 

Emilia picked up her head and saw Morty getting picked on by the school bully which was a teenager by the name of Frank. She glared over at his direction when he pulled a knife on Morty. She took out her butterfly knife prepared to rush him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and saw that it was Rick who told her to be quiet. 

 

She put the knife back in her pocket when she saw Rick pull out his freeze gun. Rick snuck up on Frank quitely. Just when Frank was going to hurt Morty, Rick froze him just like that. “Hey Morty there you are!” Rick said, “Listen I got an errand to run in a whole different dimension. I need an extra pair of hands.” 

 

“Oh geez.” Morty said, “Wha--What did you did you do to Frank?” 

 

“It’s pretty obvious to what he did.” Emilia said, “He froze him.”

 

“More to the point, we gotta get the hell out of here, and go take care of business.” Rick said to the two of them before burping, “It’s important, so let’s get going.” 

 

“Right.” Emilia said. 

 

Before they could leave they heard Morty say, “I don’t know guys, I can’t leave school again.” 

 

“Morty, you can’t be worried about school all the time.” Emilia said, “Take my advice and don’t take it seriously.” 

 

“That’s easy for your to say, I--I--I mean your smarter than I am.” Morty said to Emilia.

 

“Besides do you have any concept of how much higher the stakes are out there Morty?” Rick said, “What do you think, Emilia and I can do this all by myself? Come on!” 

 

Morty let out a sigh, “Aw jeez, okay. I guess I can skip history. What about Frank? I mean shouldn’t we unfreeze him?” 

 

“I’ll do it later Morty.” Rick said, “He’ll be fine so let’s go.” All three of them proceeded out of the school before anyone noticed that they had left. They ran out of the school entrance and had gone one of the alleyways nearby. 

 

From out of his coat pocket, Rick took out a portal gun, and used it to open one, when he pulled the trigger. 

 

“There she is.” Rick said, “All right come on you two let’s go.” 

 

“Ah, geez, okay.” Morty said. 

 

“Let’s hurry up and get this over with.” Emilia said. 

 

Rick stepped through the portal with Emilia and Morty following behind him. When they got into the portal they were met with a world that was brightly colorful and strange. Emilia was not surprised since she’s been to stranger worlds, but Morty on the other hand, was dumbfounded at the sight of it all. He’s jaw dropped as he looked around the area that had surrounded them. 

 

“Whoa… What is this place?” Morty asked. 

 

“This dimension doesn’t look familiar to me. Care to share where we are?” Emilia asked. 

 

“It’s Dimension 35-C.” Rick answered, “And it’s got the perfect climate conditions for a special type of tree, called a Mega Tree, and there’s fruit in those trees, and there’s seed in those fruits.” 

 

“Exactly what are you getting at here?” The young teenage girl asked. 

 

“I’m talking about Mega Seeds Emilia.” Rick said, “They’re incredibly powerful, and I need them to help me with my research.” 

 

“Okay than, this should be easy as cake than.” Emilia said. 

 

“Don’t you mean pie?” Morty said. 

 

Emilia slapped herself in the forehead, “Right pie. Why do I get those two mixed up?” 

 

Morty looked around the area they were in again, “I-I don’t know, looking around this place, I’m starting work up anxiety about this whole thing.” 

 

Rick turned to Morty, “All right, all right, all right calm down. Listen to me Morty. I know that new situations can be intimidating. You’re looking around, and it’s all scary and different, but you know, m--meeting them head on, charging right into them right into them like a bull that’s how as people. Emilia and I are no stranger to scary situations. We deal with them all the time. Now if you just stick with us, Morty, we’re gonna be--”  

 

“Uh dad?” Emilia said, her eyes widening in horror. 

 

“What?” 

 

She pointed to a freaky looking alien that had come out from behind a tree. Almost immediately after the alien came out of Rick started to yell, “ **HOLY CRAP! MORTY! EMILIA RUN!** ” 

 

The three of them were pretty much screaming as they started to run in a random direction from the alien. 

 

“ **I’VE NEVER SEEN THAT THING BEFORE IN MY LIFE! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS! WE GOT GET OF HERE, IT’S GONNA KILL US! WE’RE GONNA DIE MORTY! WE’RE GONNA DIE EMILIA!** ”

* * *

 

- **_Hours Later_ ** -

 

They had managed to lose the alien after they ran for what seemed like a long time. All three of them were equally exhausted and caught their breath as they walked through the land of dimension 35-C. 

 

“Ah just take a deep breath you two.” Rick said to the both of them, “Breathe in that fresh air. Y--you smell that? That’s the smell of adventure. That’s the smell of--of--of a whole different evolutionary timeline.” 

 

“In any case we should be careful.” Emilia said, “You never know what other sorts of creatures can pop up.” 

 

“Exactly how much longer is this going to be?” Morty asked, “Shouldn’t I be back at school by now?” 

 

“Again with the school Morty.” Emilia said, “We’re in one of the places that mankind has never seen and all you can think about is class?” 

 

“Yeah, are you joking with us Morty?” Rick said, “I mean look at all the crazy crap surrounding us. Look at thing right there.” Rick pointed over to a weird looking monster, “What is the hell is that thing? You think you’re gonna see that kind of thing at school? Look at it just lumbering around. It defies all logic that thing.” 

 

“Yeah, Rick I get it. We’re surrounded by monsters.” Morty said, “That’s kind of the reason why I want to leave.” They continued to walk until they reached the cliff; though Morty wasn’t paying attention and almost stepped off. Emilia was able to prevent him from falling by grabbing his shirt. 

 

“Ta-ta-ta-ta, Morty.” Rick said, “You see this?” 

 

Before their very eyes, they saw a field of trees in the area that was below them. “You see what we just stumbled upon?” Rick asked them, “Any idea what’s down there?” 

 

“The Mega Trees?” Morty and Emilia said in unison. 

 

“That’s right, the Mega Trees with the Mega Fruits on them.” Rick said to the two of them, “That’s what I’m talking about. That’s where my seeds are. If we would’ve done it your way Morty, we never would’ve found them, because your so in love with school.” 

 

“Alright, alright, you made your point.” Morty said. 

 

“What exactly is so special about these seeds anyway?” Emilia asked, looking over the cliff. 

 

“You two ask a lot of questions, it’s not very charismatic.” Rick said.

 

“Well excuse me for being so curious.” Emilia said. 

 

“How are we supposed to get down there?” Morty asked

 

Rick took out two pairs of shoes and handed them to Emilia and Morty. “Here put these on.” Rick said. They took the shoes, and put them both on, after removing their own shoes; Emilia had placed their shoes into her bag.

 

Rick had said to them while burping in the middle of his sentence, “These are grappling shoes. When you’re wearing these babies you can basically walk on any surface you want. Up, down, below, turn around to the left. These things really bring it all together.” 

 

Morty went to walk off the cliff with the help of the shoes but ended up falling; he let out a scream. 

 

“ **MORTY!!** ” Emilia yelled as she looked over the edge.

 

“They have to be turned on Morty!” Rick yelled after Emilia, “The shoes have to be turned on!”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

While Beth was at work she had gotten a visit from her husband Jerry, wanting to talk about Rick and Emilia in particular. Though what he wanted to talk about with her was very unpleasant. 

 

“ **I’M NOT PUTTING MY FATHER INTO A NURSING HOME, AND I CERTAINLY DON’T WANT TO SEND EMILIA TO AN ORPHANAGE!** ” Beth yelled at her husband, “He just came back into my and you want to grab him and you want to grab him and stuff in under a mattress like last month’s Victoria’s secret?!” 

 

“I told you, I was ordering you something for Valentines Day!” Jerry said. 

 

“And for that matter, Emilia doesn’t have anyone else to turn to!” Beth said, “She’s my dad’s second daughter and my little sister and your just basically telling me that we should just disown her!? Throw her away like she’s trash!?” 

 

“Your not seeing my point here Beth!” Jerry said, “Your father and sister are both a bad influence on our son!” 

 

A co worker soon stepped into the room; a co worker by the name of Davin. 

 

“Everything cool in here Beth?” Davin asked. 

 

“It’s fine Davin.” She replied.

 

“Okay cool.” He said, “You know we really did something great today. There’s nothing more noble and free than the heart of a horse.” 

 

With that being said, he left the office leaving them alone once again. 

 

“Since we’re fighting, if you ever have an affair with that guy, I will come to the hotel room and blow my brains out all over your naked bodies.” Jerry said to Beth. 

 

Beth said to him, “Look, I appreciate the stress your under but Morty was having trouble in school way before my dad and Emilia moved in, and the only influence I can see Rick and Emilia having is that for the first time in his life… Morty has a friend.” 

 

Jerry sighed after giving it some thought, “Well, maybe your right.” 

 

“Uh yeah, I am my father's daughter, so I’m smart. Why do you think I’m a heart surgeon?” 

 

“Ahem, horse heart surgeon.” Jerry said with a cough. Just than, the phone in her office began to ring; Beth went to answer it. 

 

“Hello?” She said to the person over the phone. 

 

“ **_Hello, Mrs. Smith? This is Principal Vagina, no relation. I wonder if you and Morty’s father might be able to have a chat with me this afternoon?_ ** ”


	3. The Official Trio

Emilia and Rick both came down the cliff with the help of the shoes after turning them on. Emilia ran over to Morty getting a good look at him as he groaned and moaned in agonizing pain, while Rick just walked over to him. 

 

“Holy shit Morty!” Emilia said seeing his legs all twisted up. She slid on her knees and placed his head on her lap. 

 

“Aw man Morty you really d-d-did a number on your legs.” Rick said, running his fingers through his hair, “You know you gotta turn the shoes on Morty for them to work. Yeah I turned on mine, she turned on hers, and neither of us had a problem getting down here. It was leisurely breeze, right Emilia?”

 

“How can you say that at a time like this?!” Emilia yelled, “He’s in a lot of pain!” 

 

“Yeah you don’t think I can see that? I’m not blind ya know?” Rick said, “But Morty, do you think you’ll be able to help me collect those seeds?

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Morty said with anger in his voice, “That’s it Rick! That’s the last straw! I can’t believe this! I’m sitting here with both of my legs broken, and you’re still asking me about getting those seeds!? Oooh! Ow! Y-y-you’re a monster! Y-you’re like Hitler but even Hitler cared about Germany or something!” 

 

“Dad! Can’t you do something to help him!?” Emilia said. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay hold on a second.” Rick said pulling out his portal gun. 

 

He opened a portal and jumped inside, the portal closed not a second later. 

 

The two teens sat there and waited, and waited though it seemed to take forever. Emilia had comforted Morty as he continued to let out agonizing groans and moans. 

 

“Just bear with me Morty.” Emilia said, patting his head in a comforting way, “Dad will be back soon, at least I hope he will. Damn it what’s keeping him anyway?” 

 

She looked to where the portal had opened and back to Morty; she looked back and forth before finally growing impatient. “You know what? Fuck it.” She said, taking off her bag. She placed the bag underneath Morty’s head before going to his legs. 

 

“W-wait! What are you going to do?” Morty said nervously. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious to what I’m going to do?” Emilia said, cracking her knuckles, “I’m gonna snap your legs back in place. By the way this  **_WILL_ ** hurt a lot.”

 

Morty seemed terrified at that idea, “Wh--what!? Your gonna snap my-- Do you even know how to do that?!” 

 

“Of course I do.” Emilia reassured him taking his right leg, “Trust me, I’ve done this a hundred times on myself way before I met you so I’m experienced with it. On the count of three ready?” 

 

“Aw geez!” 

 

“One…” 

 

“Aw man!” 

 

“Two…”  

 

“Aw man, aw man, aw man!” 

 

“And…” 

 

Before she could snap his legs back, a portal had opened, and Rick stepped out of it. In his hand he held a syringe with pink liquid inside it. He placed the needle in Morty’s leg and in an instant, his legs healed, and it was like nothing happened. 

 

“Huh.” Emilia said, writing it down in her leather journal, “That’s definitely something you don’t see everyday.”

 

“Wow Rick.” Morty said sitting up and wiping the sweat off of his forehead; he stood up and started to move around, “That stuff just healed my broken legs instantly. I mean, I’ve never felt so good in my life.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Rick said, “Just help me get these seeds alright?” 

 

“Sure thing Rick.” Morty said approaching the tree. Using the shoes, he climbed up the tree while Emilia stood below after putting her journal away, prepared to catch the fruit, and if necessary Morty. 

 

“Not that neither of you asked.” Rick said to the two of them as they did their thing, “But what just happened there is I went into a future dimension with such advanced medicine, that they had broken-leg serum at every corner drugstore. The stuff was all over the place.” 

 

“Really? Interesting.” Emilia said catching the fruit that Morty had plucked from the tree. She handed them over to Rick. 

 

“Yeah, I mean that sounds crazy.” Morty said climbing down the tree. 

 

Rick started to get the seeds out of the fruit while he said to them while burping in between sentences, “There’s just one problem. One little hang up. The dimension I visited was so advanced, that they had also halted the aging process and everyone was young there, and they have been forever. I was the only old person there. It was like I was some sort of celebrity walking around. I--I was the only old person there. There were a lot of attractive women there and they wanted to have a time with me. I had a lot of fun with a lot of young ladies, but I spent so much time there that my interdimensional portal device… It’s got no charge left! It’s got no charge left!” 

 

“What!?” Morty and Emilia exclaimed, their eyes widening in shock.

 

“It’s as good as garbage.” He said, “It’s not gonna work anymore!” 

 

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” Emilia exclaimed, “Are you fucking kidding me with this shit!?” 

 

“Oh geez Rick, this is not good!” Morty said starting to panic, “W-what are we going to do!? I-I have to be back at school right now! How are we going to get home!?” 

 

“They’re ways to get back home Morty.” Rick said to him picking up the seeds, which he had thrown down earlier, “It’s just gonna be much more of a hassle. We’re gonna have to go through interdimensional customs.” 

 

“Oh great.” Emilia said, giving out an annoyed groan, “As if things couldn’t get any worse than it needs to be.” 

 

“Trust me, I don’t like it as much as you do, but it’s not like we have any other options.” Rick said to her before handing the seeds over to Morty, “As for you Morty, you’re gonna have to do me a solid.” 

 

“Uh-oh.” Morty said, knowing what that meant. 

 

“When we get to customs, I’m gonna need you to take these seeds into the bathroom…” Rick said, “And I’m gonna need you to put them  **_waaay_ ** up inside your butthole Morty.”

 

“In my butt?” Morty said. 

 

“Oh lord…” Emilia said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Put them way up inside there, as far as they can fit!” Rick said.

 

“Oh geez Rick, I really don’t want to have to do that.” Morty said.

 

Rick told him, “Well somebody’s gotta do it! These seeds aren’t gonna get through customs unless they’re in someone's rectum. Besides they’ll fall right out of mine! I’ve done this too many times! Y-y-y got your whole life ahead of your whole life ahead of you, and your anal cavity is still taunt yet malleable.” 

 

“W-w-why can’t Emilia do it?” Morty asked.

 

“Don’t drag me into this.” Emilia said backing up slightly. 

 

“Are you kidding Morty? They’re gonna see that coming like a mile away!” Rick said to him, “Besides her ass is so tight she could break a whole dozen eggs with it.” 

 

Emilia had gotten insulted by that, “ **EXCUSE ME!?** ” She yelled at Rick as her face turned red, “ **HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU OLD PERVERT!?** ” 

 

“Please Morty, you gotta do it for grandpa!” Rick said ignoring her question entirely, “You gotta stick these seeds up your butt.” 

 

“In my butt?” he said again. 

 

“Come on Morty please!” Rick said taking him by the shoulders, “You gotta do it Morty!” 

 

Morty only had one thing to say about this whole thing and that was, “Aw man.”

* * *

 

- **_Interdimensional Customs_ ** -

 

Emilia hated to going to places like this. Anything that was Galatic Federation related, she really hated going to. She had her history with it and let’s just say she and the government don’t mix. It was long story to be sure, it was the reason why she had scars on her entire right arm and hand and her entire left arm and on her face. They were grimm reminders of what she went through, as to one of her living nightmares. 

 

Only Rick knew this about her, and it just gave him another reason to both hate and not respect them. 

 

Morty had exited out of the bathroom rubbing his behind and Emilia had walked with him since she was waiting for him. They had gone onto the line where Rick was already waiting for them. 

 

“I don’t like here.” Rick said to the both of them as they moved on the line, “I can’t abide bureaucracy. I don’t like being told where to go and what to do. I consider it a violation.” 

 

“I really hate this place.” Emilia said, “The Galactic Federation, I hate them so much. They’re just, they’re just--” 

 

Rick noticed the way Emilia was acting; he placed his hand on her shoulder in a way to comfort her, “Hey, hey, hey, Emilia calm down, we’ll be out of here and back home before you know it. Morty did you get those seeds all the way up your butt?” 

 

“Yeah Rick.” Morty replied, “Let’s just get this over with okay? I mean these things are pointy.” 

 

“That means they’re good ones.” Rick said, placing his other hand on Morty, “You’re a good kid Morty. Those Mega Seeds are super valuable to my work. You’ve been a huge help. I’m gonna be able to do a- **UURP!** -all kinds of things with them. It’s gonna be great be great. A- **BURP!** -All kinds of science!” 

 

“What am I supposed to be? A dead Flim-Flam?” Emilia asked, “Don’t I get some credit here?” 

 

“You get credit for making sure that Morty doesn’t get h-h-himself killed.” Rick said to her, “Your a good kid too Emilia for doing just that.” 

 

“Thank you.” Emilia said with a satisfied smile. 

 

They had gotten to the front of the line and were called by an officer. “Okay, next through.” The Gromflomite said. The three of them approached him, but the Gromflomite pointed to Morty, “Except you, you go over there.” 

 

“How come he has to go over there?” Emilia asked. 

 

“Random check.” The Gromflomite replied, “He has to go through the new machine.” 

 

“What new- **URP!** -what new machine?” Rick asked. 

 

The Gromflomite answered, “It’s a new machine. It detects stuff all the way up your butt.” 

 

All three of their eyes widened at this. “Oh shit.” Emilia said. 

 

“ **MORTY! EMILIA! RUN!!** ” Rick yelled; the three of them started to run as Rick pushed the Gromflomite onto the ground. 

 

“ **RED ALERT!** ” The Gromflomite yelled through his comms. 

 

The alarms started to go off throughout the halls and all over the place. Soon enough a team of Gromflomite started to chase them causing Morty to scream. They ran past various capsules; Rick had pushed over one of them in order to lose some the Gromflomite. Though as they ran, a couple of Gromflomite had blocked them armed with the gun. 

 

“Freeze! Don’t move!” They shouted. 

 

“Oh for crying out--” Emilia said before rushing one of the Gromflomite. She pushed the gun upward causing the Gromflomite to fire upward. She knocked the Gromflomite out with the butt of his gun. The other Gromflomite armed his gun. “ **EMILIA LOOK OUT!** ” Morty exclaimed.

 

Emilia turned to the Gromflomite, and quickly acted fast. Using two of her hands she literally took apart his gun within seconds, causing the Gromflomite to jump in surprise. Using this to his advantage, Rick punched the Gromflomite clear across the face causing him to fall to the ground. “ **LET’S MOVE!** ” Rick yelled.

 

After Emilia was able to put the gun back together in seconds flat with a single wave of her hand to take for herself, they started to run again.  

 

They had crashed through a life support of a trapped alien. In a matter of seconds the alien grew from a fetus to a decomposing corpse. 

 

“ **AAAHHH!!** ” Morty screamed horrified by what just happened. 

 

“ **DON’T THINK ABOUT IT!** ” Rick yelled. They rounded the corner, but were cornered when doors closed in the middle of the hallway. 

 

They tried to round back but found themselves surrounded. Morty turned on the shoes and ran up the wall; Rick and Emilia quickly followed behind him. 

 

“Oh, nice Morty!” Rick said, “The student becomes the teacher!” 

 

“Wait a minute, I’m pretty sure the Gromflomite can--” 

 

Emilia was cut off when they saw Gromflomites were flying. “Fly.” Emilia finished before they started running again. They ran along the pipe before jumping to a flying cart, with Morty grabbing onto Rick and Emilia grabbing onto Morty. Though Rick lost his grip and they fell to the ground; an alien was crushed and it had broken their fall. 

 

They soon ran to a portal keyboard; Rick immediately ran straight for the keyboard. “I need to type in the coordinates to our homeworld!” He said throwing a gun to Morty, “You two cover me!” 

 

“Got it!” Emilia said arming the gun she took earlier she went against the wall and started to fire on the enemies. 

 

“Oh man!” Morty said, “I mean, you know I-I don’t want to shoot anybody!” 

 

“They’re just robots Morty!” Rick said, “It’s okay to shoot them they’re robots!” 

 

Morty shot one of the Gromflomites; his leg ended up flying off. 

 

“ **OH GOD MY LEG!** ” The Gromflomite shouted. 

 

“ **GLEN’S BLEEDING TO DEATH!** ” His comrade yelled, “ **SOMEONE CALL HIS WIFE AND CHILDREN!** ” 

 

This only caused Morty’s anxiety to raise, “T-t-they’re not robots Rick!” 

 

“It’s a figure of speech Morty!” Rick said, “They’re bureaucrats! I don’t respect them! Just keep shooting at them Morty! You have no idea what prison is like here!” 

 

Morty was about to say something, but Emilia grabbed the neck of his shirt, “Listen to me Morty! This is literally a matter of life and death right now! If you don’t keep firing at them we’ll end up in a prison worse than the ones you have on Earth! If you don’t want that to happen than I suggest you keep shooting!” 

 

She let go of his shirt and continued to fire; Morty gulped and fired at the Gromflomites. They ended up killing them, while everyone was growing frantic and panicked outside from where they were; Morty would sometimes end up missing and hitting an innocent bystander. Morty and Emilia took cover, as they fired back. 

 

“Holy crap this is insane!” Morty said, as he fired at them. 

 

“Suck it up!” Emilia said getting headshots on the Gromflomites, “Dad! Anytime now!” 

 

“I’m almost through! I just need a little more time!” Rick said to her. 

 

One of the laser bolts hit Emilia’s gun, rendering it useless. 

 

“Damn it!” She said in annoyance tossing the gun to the side, “Okay new plan!” 

 

She threw her bag off of her shoulder and took out a roll of metal wires ***** . 

 

( **_*Emilia is both a Technopath, and is also a Ferrokinetic. More will be revealed about how she is able to do this and one last ability will be revealed later_ ** )

 

She quickly wrapped the wires around her fingers and used them to attack the Gromflomites, as she stepped from behind the wall. She used two of the wires to grab ahold of the Gromflomites heads, and cut them clean off, and she used the wires to disarm most of the Gromflomites by breaking their guns with the wire. Morty on the other hand kept on shooting onto the Gromflomites, killing most of them. Finally Rick had gotten the portal open. 

 

“ **I’VE GOT IT! LET’S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!** ” Rick yelled grabbing ahold of Morty. Emilia got the wires off of her fingers and grabbed her bag. Thus they ran through the portal before the Gromflomites could follow them.

* * *

 

- **_Morty & Summer’s School; Cafeteria_ ** -

 

The portal opened in the lunchroom and all three of them fell out of the portal falling flat on their faces. Morty ended landing in front of Jessica, while Rick and Emilia landed on either sides of the table. 

 

“Wow.” Jessica said, “Did you just come into the cafeteria through a portal?” 

 

Morty sat himself up and replied nervously, “Uh, yeah. Well you know, my--my Ferrari's in the shop.” Morty let out a nervous laugh, “I’m just kidding.” 

 

“You’re Morty right?” Jessica asked. 

 

“Y-Yeah, that’s me.” Morty replied. 

 

Emilia got up and grabbed Morty’s arm pulling him off the table, “You guys can chat later.” Emilia said. Rick got up from the floor, “Come on Morty. We gotta get out of here. You got get those seeds out of your ass.” 

 

Just before they could exit out of the cafeteria, they were met face to face with Principal Vagina, Beth and Jerry. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Emilia mumbled under her breath. 

 

“Oh honey, look who it is.” Jerry said angrily, “It’s our son with Albert-Ein Douche and his daughter.” 

 

“What?” Beth and Emilia said with confusion. 

 

“I’m an angry father. Not an improviser!” Jerry said to Beth. 

 

“Oh hey Jerry.” Rick said, before putting on a poor act, “Oh my goodness! Morty! Emilia! What are you two doing out of class? We talked about this! Morty your parents and I are very disappointed in this behavior! The same goes for you Emilia! I am extremely disappointed, ashamed even!” 

 

Rick looked at Beth and Jerry, and just a simple read at the look on their faces he knew they didn’t buy it. 

 

“What?” Rick said, “N-no takers?” 

 

“We’re so dead.” Emilia said while slouching.

* * *

 

- **_Smith Residence_ ** -

 

The three of them were back at in the garage of the house, and Rick’s stuff was being packed up in boxes and most of them were moved into a van. 

 

“You guys should really not be touching that stuff.” Rick said, “It’s beyond your reasoning.” 

 

“Your beyond our reasoning!” Jerry said.    
  


“Takes one to know one!” Rick retorted. 

 

“Dad! How can you make my son miss an entire semester of school!?” Beth said both with anger and disappointment, “I mean it’s not like he’s a hot girl. He can’t just bail out on his life and set up shop in someone else's.” 

 

Emilia soon saw a box full of her stuff, “Why is my stuff down here?” She asked worriedly. 

 

“And what are you guys doing with my stuff?” Rick asked. 

 

“We’re moving you.” Beth said answering Rick’s question, “To a… Nursing home.” Beth than turned to Emilia, “And it hurts me for saying this… But we’re moving you to an orphanage.” 

 

“What!?” Rick and Emilia both exclaimed. 

 

“Are you nuts?” Rick said, “Emilia won’t last in an orphanage! D-d-do you have any idea what kids at her age do to smart people like her? They humiliate her! Torture her even!” 

 

“Right.” Jerry said, “Like Emilia is as smart as you are.” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, she’s as smart as I am.” Rick said, “And to add you can’t send me to a nursing home! I build robots for fun!” 

 

“Well now you can build baskets and watch Paul Newman movies on VHS and mentally scar the boy scouts every Christmas.” 

 

Beth had gotten confused again, “What does that even mean?” 

 

“It’s personal.” Was all that Jerry replied. 

 

Morty stepped into the conversation, “Mom, dad, come on, Rick and Emilia just needed my help is all.” 

 

“Look, I’m sorry that we’ve been taking him out of school, but we--” Emilia said before getting cut off by Jerry. 

 

“You two stay out of this.” He said, “Both of your are obviously not capable of judging these situations on your own.” 

 

“What are you trying to say?” Rick said, “That they’re stupid or something?” 

 

“That’s not what he’s saying about Emilia.” Beth said; Rick seeing through her lie about Emilia, “But you know fully well that Morty is the last child that needs to be missing classes.” 

 

“I-I-I don’t know what you mean by that.” Rick said, “Can you be more specific?”

 

“Oh for the love of--” Jerry said, “He’s got some kind of disability or something! Is that what you want us to say?” 

 

Morty’s eyes widened in shock, “I do?” He asked. 

 

“Oh Morty…” Emilia said, expressing sympathy; she gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder. 

 

“Well duh doy son.” Jerry said, kneeling down to his level and taking him by the shoulders gently, “Look, I love you Morty, but we both know you’re not as fast as the other kids. And if you want to compete in this world, you gotta work twice as hard.” 

 

“Aw geez dad.” Morty said, “That’s a lot to drop on a kid.” 

 

“Morty.” Rick said getting his attention, “Tell your parents the square root of pi.” 

 

“Oh come on Rick, you know I can’t.” 

 

“The square root of pi Morty, go!” 

 

Morty had suddenly stopped moving and his pupils got bigger for a moment as he said, “1.77245385… Whoa!”

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped at this. “What in the--?” Emilia said dumbfounded at this. 

 

“What the hell?” Beth said. 

 

Jerry took out a calculator to check his answer, “Holy crap, he’s right.” 

 

“Morty…” Rick said, “Tell your parents the first law of Thermodynamics.” 

 

Morty stopped moving and his pupils had gotten bigger for a moment again, “The increment in the internal energy of a system is equal to the increment of heat supplied to the system. Whoa… I’m so smart!” 

 

Rick than turned to Emilia, “Alright, now Ace ***** . Tell your sister and brother in law what exactly the Quantum Theory is.” 

 

( **_*Ace is Emilia’s nickname, that only Rick calls her by_ ** )

 

“Why would you want her to tell us tha--?” Beth said before getting cut off. 

 

“It’s a theory of matter and energy based quanta.” Emilia answered casually, “This is including the quantum field theory that is a fundamental branch of physics, which to add is concerned with process evolving, like atoms and photons for example.” 

 

Beth and Jerry stared at her dumbfounded at this, and Emilia couldn’t help but smile amusingly by the looks on their faces. 

 

“B--but…” Jerry said still dumbfounded at this. 

 

“I told you, school is stupid.” Rick said to Beth and Jerry, placing in his arms around Morty’s and Emilia’s shoulders, “Morty and Emilia are both gifted children. They’ve got special minds. That’s why they’re my little helpers. They’re like me. They’re gonna be doing great science stuff later in their lives. They need to keep hanging out with me. And if you send Emilia to an orphanage, you’re basically gonna ruin her future.”

 

Beth turned to her husband, “Jerry, I don’t want whatever is happening her to stop.” 

 

“I--I understand.” Jerry said, “Maybe we overreacted. But… Morty has to keep going to school.” 

 

“Okay Jerry.” Rick said, “You drive a hard bargin, but what am I supposed to do? Say no? You you really wear the pants around here. I just want you to know, between us, from now on, it's gonna be clear communication. ” 

 

“Frank Palicky was frozen to death today!” Summer said, bursting through the door in tears. 

 

“Don’t know what that’s about.” Emilia said, giving the Rick the fist behind their backs; Summer exited the garage still in tears. 

 

“Okay, well…” Jerry said putting his hands together, “Morty, bedtime is in an hour. Don’t stay up all night again. And Emilia, I’m sorry for misjudging you, can you forgive me?” 

 

Emilia gave a reassured smile, “Don’t worry Jerry, I didn’t take anything you said as offensive.” 

 

Jerry sighed with relief now saying, “This is good though, I think we can be a family. And now Beth if you’ll have me, I would love to have you.” 

 

Beth smiled and said, “You know what? Okay.” Thus they both exited the garage. 

 

Emilia sighed as if she was holding her breath for a long time, “Well at least that fiascos over now.” She said. “Wow Rick.” Morty said still amazed by what happened, “I never thought that hanging out with you guys made me smarter.” 

 

“I never thought that either.” Emilia said. 

 

“Full disclosure you two, it’s not.” Rick explained, “Temporary super intelligence is just a side effect of the Mega Seeds dissolving in your rectal cavity.” 

 

“Aw man.” Morty said disappointed.

 

“Huh…” Emilia said, “I had the distinct feeling that it was too good to be true.” 

 

“Yeah, and once those seeds wear off, your gonna lose most of your motor skills, and also you’re significant amount of your brain functionality for 72 hours.” Rick said before checking his watches, “Starting right about now.” 

 

“Oh man, aw geez oh…” Morty said, as he started to drool; he fell to the ground on his back as he started to have a seizure. Emilia went to Morty’s side as she comforted while he was having his seizure. 

 

Rick had started to say to Morty, “I’m sorry Morty, in reality your about as dumb as they come. And I needed those seeds real bad, and I had to give them up just to get your parents off of my back! But now we gotta go get more! And than we’re gonna go on even more adventures! And your gonna keep your mouth shut about it Morty because this world is full of idiots that don’t understand what’s really important! But if you stick with me and Emilia, we’re gonna accomplish great things Morty, and the two of you are gonna be apart of it! We’re gonna go all kinds of wonderful things! Just the three of us! The outside world is our enemy. We’re the only friends we’ve got. It’s just Rick, Morty and Emilia! Rick, Morty and Emilia and their adventures! Rick, Morty and Emilia forever, and a hundred years! Me, and Morty and Emilia running around, Rick, Morty and Emilia time! All day long and forever! All a hundred days! Rick, Morty and Emilia 100 times! Over and over, rickmortyandemiliaadventures.com! All a hundred years. Every minute, rickmortyandemilia.com!” 

 

Emilia looked to Morty and let out a sigh, “It’s definitely gonna be one of  **_those_ ** things.” 


	4. Into the Dream

- **_Sometime Ago_ ** -

 

_ Five weeks had already gone by since she had arrived on Earth, and honestly she had mixed feelings about being there. Earth was beautiful, but a lot of it, reminded it too much of her home. It made her feel homesick, and she couldn’t help but feel depressed. Knowing fully well that she would never see her home again. Her friends on her homeworld, all of it was gone and she was the only one left.  _

 

_ She couldn’t help but feel sad about it.  _

 

_ She looked out the window and just stared at the sky as she did for the last few days, she didn’t realize that Morty had entered the room.  _

 

_ “H-hey Emilia.” Morty said.  _

 

_ Emilia turned her head slightly, “Hi Morty.” She said turning back to the window.  _

 

_ “Y-y-you know, you didn’t come downstairs to eat again.” Morty said, “Everything okay?”  _

 

_ “Yeah…” Emilia replied solemnly, “I was just… Thinking .”  _

 

_ Morty knew exactly what she was thinking about; Despite her living in his house for only a few weeks, he knew what was wrong. “Y-y-your thinking about your home again, huh?”  _

 

_ Emilia didn’t say anything; instead she had just nodded her head. Morty sat on her bed, “Emilia, I know, your home planet is important, but I-I-I thought you liked it here. I mean, you did have fun for the past few days.”  _

 

_ “I do like Earth Morty.” Emilia said, “It’s just…”   _

 

_ Emilia played with her teardrop necklace around her neck, “Some of the stuff here on your world, just, reminds me a lot of home. I had fun the past few days, but I still can’t help but think about it. I miss it. My planet, my friends… Knowing that they’re all gone… It just kills me.”  _

 

_ Morty saw the look on her face and couldn’t help but feel sympathy. Sure he didn’t understand what it was like to lose a whole planet, along with her friends people she loved and cared about, but he could tell it pained her just thinking about it. He wanted to cheer her up somehow, just to make her feel a at least a little bit better. That’s when he got an idea when he saw a certain four legged friend.  _

 

_ His little dog Snuffles.  _

 

_ He picked him up and carried him over to Emilia.  _

 

_ “Here.” Morty said, getting Emilia to turn around, “You wanna hold Snuffles?”  _

 

_ Emilia gave a quizzical look at Morty and back to his dog, “Why?” She asked.  _

 

_ “Well, whenever I-I-I feel down. Holding Snuffles always makes me feel better.” Morty said.  _

 

_ He put Snuffles on Emilia’s lap and she looked at the dog. “Morty look.” She said seeing as how it wasn’t working, “I appreciate what your doing, but I don’t think--Huh?” She was cut off when Snuffles got on his back paws, and started to lick her cheek. Emilia couldn’t help but giggle at this.  _

 

_ “Aw…” Emilia said scratching the back of Snuffles ear as he licked her cheek, “It actually works.”  _

 

_ “I have a feeling t-t-that Snuffles likes you.” Morty said with a smile, “So do you feel better?”  _

 

_ Emilia looked at the young teen as she hugged Snuffles, “Morty…” She said, “Thank you.” _

* * *

 

- **_Present_ ** -

 

On the weekend afternoon, of the house of the Smith’s, Jerry and Summer were just sitting in the living room doing their own thing; Jerry was watching TV while Summer was on her phone texting. While trying to settle for a certain channel, the family dog, one by the name of Snuffles had walked up to Jerry, giving him a look while he wagged his tail. 

 

“What?” Jerry said, “Why are you looking at me? You wanna go outside? Outside?” 

 

Jerry waited expecting an answer from the little dog, but Snuffles didn’t give him any sign of anything. Jerry let out a sigh; he got up from his seat and walked to the patio door. He slid it open. 

 

“Outside?” He said, pointing outside. 

 

Though Snuffles still just stood there on the carpet of the living room. Jerry closed the patio door and walked back to sit down on his chair. As soon as he did however, Snuffles lifted his leg and did his business. 

 

“ **OH COME ON!** ” Jerry yelled, “ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** ”

 

“Oh my God.” Summer said. 

 

Morty and Emilia came running into the room. “What is it?” Morty asked. 

 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Emilia asked as well. 

 

“ **IT’S YOU’RE IDIOT DOG** !” Jerry yelled at his son. 

 

They saw that he had peed on the carpet. “Oh, he didn’t mean it dad.” Morty said as he started to pet Snuffles, “Didn’t you Snuffles? Your a good boy.” 

 

“ **DON’T PRAISE HIM NOW! HE JUST PEED ON THE CARPET!** ” Jerry yelled; He grabbed Snuffles and stuffed his head in the spot where he peed, “ **BAD DOG! BAD!** ”

 

“Hey cut it out!” Emilia yelled as she picked up Snuffles pulling him into a hug. 

 

“ **OH COME ON EMILIA! NOT YOU TOO!** ” Jerry yelled. 

 

“You can’t just shove his face into the carpet like that.” Emilia said, scratching behind Snuffles ear, “It’s considered animal abuse. Not to mention you can develop bad behavior for the dog; at least that’s what I’ve read in the books about dogs.” 

 

“Well it’s not my fault that Snuffles doesn’t have any training!” Jerry said to her. 

 

“Yes he does, you’re just ruining it because you don’t get Snuffles.” Emilia said. She placed Snuffles on the ground, “Don’t listen to what Jerry says, you’re not a bad dog, you’re a good boy aren’t you? Aren’t you?” 

 

Snuffles started to lick her cheek causing Emilia to giggle. Just than Rick came into the living room. “Morty, Emilia, there you are. Come on, I need your help tonight.” He said to them. Emilia and Morty both stood up, and were about to exit the living room when Jerry stopped them. 

 

“Hey wait hold on a second Rick.” Jerry said, “You wouldn’t by any chance have some sort of crazy science thing you could whip up that might help make this dog smarter?” 

 

Rick gave a quizzical look to him, “I thought the whole point about having a dog was to feel superior Jerry. If I were you, I wouldn’t pull that thread. Come on you two.” 

 

Once again, the three of them were about to exit the room, Jerry stopped them again, “Now hold on a second.” Jerry said, “Listen Rick, if you and Emilia are gonna stay in this house rent-free and use my son for your stupid science, the least you could do is put to use for the family. You make that dog smarter… Or… Or Morty’s grounded!” 

 

“Ha-ha!” Summer said. 

 

“Aw man.” Morty said as he slumped. 

 

“Seriously?” Emilia asked giving a quizzical look. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “Boy, you really got me up against the wall here.” Rick said. He quickly left the living room and went to the garage. From just down the hall they heard various drill sounds. In the next minute, he came back with a helmet, big enough to fit Snuffles; Rick put it on the little dog's head.

 

“Alright Ruffles…” Rick said, “What’s his name?” 

 

“His name is Snuffles dad.” Emilia replied. 

 

“Alright Snuffles shake.” Rick said. Snuffles understood and gave Rick his paw. 

 

“Roll over.” 

 

Snuffles understood and rolled over on the carpet. 

 

“Go to the bathroom.” 

 

Snuffles understood and went out of the living room and a flushing sound was heard; he came back into the living room. 

 

“No way.” Summer said amazed. 

 

“Holy crap!” Jerry said as amazed as Summer was. 

 

“Yeah your at the top of your game now.” Rick said, “Have fun. Now you two, let’s get going.” 

 

Morty and Emilia followed Rick out of the living room into the garage that was connected to the kitchen. 

 

“I’m betting you $20s that something bad is gonna happen with this.” Emilia said. 

 

“But still that was amazing Rick!” Morty said to his grandfather, “Fantastic even!” 

 

“Yeah, Morty?” Rick said, going through his desk, “If you like that, than boy you’re--you’re really gonna flip your lid over this one.” Rick had gotten what he needed and showed the device to them. It was a small earpiece of some kind that reminded the both of them of a bluetooth earpiece. 

 

“Interesting…” Emilia said looking at the device while writing down in her journal, “What does this device do exactly?” 

 

“It’s simple to what it can do.” Rick said, “When you put this in your ear, you can enter people’s dreams. It’s just like that movie that Morty keeps on crowning about.” 

 

“Oh, I see now.” Emilia said. 

 

“Are you guys talkin about Inception?” Morty asked them.

 

 

“That’s right Morty, it’s gonna be a lot like that.” Rick said, “Except, you know, it’s gonna may- **_BURP!_ ** -be make sense.” 

 

“Inception made sense.” Morty said. 

 

“No it didn’t.” Emilia replied, before asking Rick, “Wait, why exactly do we need a dream device?”

 

Rick had answered, “Tonight, we’re gonna go into the home of Morty’s math teacher, Mr. Goldenfold, and we’re gonna incept the idea in his brain to give Morty A’s in math. That way he can you know, h-he’s gonna help with my science, all the time.” 

 

“Geez Rick.” Morty said, “In the time it took you to make this thing, couldn’t you have just, you know helped me with my homework?”

 

“Didn’t you listen to either of us?” Emilia asked, “Having homework is stupid!” 

 

“The whole point is to get less of it!” Rick added. 

 

Though Emilia thought of something, “Hold on a second. Since I’m a technopath I’m capable of manipulating data on a computer, can’t I just use my abilities to hack into the school's computer so that Morty can just get A’s?” 

 

“Nope, can’t risk that.” Rick said, “Seriously Emilia, the whole point in going to hiding is for people not to discover that your you.” 

 

“Besides, that’s considered cheating.” Morty said. 

 

“Really?” Emilia said to Morty, “And you don’t count incepting someone's dream as cheating?” The three of them got into the car, and drove to Goldenfold’s house.

* * *

 

- **_Mr. Goldenfold’s House; Living Room_ ** -

 

Rick, Morty and Emilia had arrived at Goldenfold’s house, and they snuck up to the window quietly. They saw Mr. Goldenfold watching TV, while eating nachos. He was just falling asleep as he watched what was on the television. 

 

“ _ You don’t know me! _ ” 

 

“Nice Mrs. Pancakes… Real nice…” 

 

Goldenfold feel asleep just like that, with the bowl of nachos falling to the ground. Emilia had picked the lock from the outside and got the window open. Rick climbed through, followed by Morty and Emilia. 

 

“ _ Next week on the “The Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes”... _ ” The commercial announcer said. 

 

“ _ You don’t know me! _ ” 

 

“ _ Than let me get to know you! _ ” 

 

“Uh-oh!” Rick said grabbing the remote that sat on the coffee table, “Spoilers!”

 

With a press of the button the TV turned off just like that. “I’m a full season behind.” Rick said. Emilia couldn’t help but cringe when she stepped in something disgusting. “Ugh… How does a human even live in a place like this?” Emilia said, wiping off whatever was on her shoe. 

 

“Wow Rick.” Morty said, “I can’t believe we’re sitting, standing around in Goldenfold’s house. It really is weird.” 

 

“Well it’s about to get a whole lot weirder.” Rick said. 

 

He placed the devices in Morty and Emilia’s ear; the minute he turned on the machines, Morty and Emilia fell asleep, and Rick had fallen asleep soon after he put the device in his own ear.

* * *

 

The three of them found themselves on seats of an airplane. They looked down the various rows of the seats and saw Mrs. Pancakes as the flight attendant and Mr. Goldenfold as one of the passengers. 

 

“Wheat thins.” Mrs. Pancakes said, “Wheat thins.” 

 

Mr. Goldenfold waved Mrs. Pancake over, “I’ll take two.” 

 

“Oh, I think you’ve had enough sir.” 

 

“You don’t know me.” 

 

The two of them laughed as they chatted with each other; Rick grabbed some soda, and cloth. “Alright you two.” Rick said to the two teens, “It’s time to make our move.” As Mrs. Pancakes, and Mr. Goldenfold played with each other, Rick, Morty and Emilia came out of hiding; the three of them disguised as terrorists. 

 

“ **DON’T MOVE! EVERYONE STAY IN THERE SEATS!** ” Emilia yelled getting everyone's attention. 

 

“ **WE’RE TA-** **_BURP!_ ** **-KING CONTROL OF THIS PLANE!** ” Rick shouted, removing his coat, showing everyone that he made various bottles of soda into bombs, “ **UNLESS MORTY SMITH GET’S BETTER GRADES, IN MATH!!** ” 

 

Mr. Goldenfold stood up from his seat. 

 

“Hey didn’t you hear him!?” Emilia said, “He said don’t move buddy!”

 

“The names not buddy.” Mr. Goldenfold said, “It’s Goldenfold…  **NICE TO WHEAT YOU!** ” 

 

Mr. Goldenfold grabbed wheat thins from the bowl and threw it at the trio; the soda bottles started to leak when the wheat thins hit them. Morty and Emilia blocked them with their arms, but it pierced their skin like ninja stars causing them to bleed; Emilia’s blood was not red like Morty’s however, instead her blood was in the color of gray. Mr. Goldenfold than pulled out from behind two giant firearms. 

 

“ **TAKE COVER!** ” Rick yelled. 

 

All of them jumped behind the seats as Mr. Goldenfold started to fire at them. 

 

“Son-of-bitch!” Emilia exclaimed tieing some cloth on her and Morty’s wounded arm, “I didn’t expect Goldenfold to be packing! Which begs the question, how in the hell is he packing!?” 

 

“Goldenfold’s got more control here than I anticipated!” Rick yelled over to them, “I mean the guy’s a high school teacher! I- **_BURP!_ ** -I didn’t take him for an active dreamer!” 

 

“What are we supposed to do!?” Morty yelled. 

 

“We’ve gotta take him out to wake him up!” Rick shouted, “But we can’t get killed! If you get killed in someone else's dreams, you die for real!” 

 

“ **AND YOU DIDN’T FEEL THE NEED TO MENTION THAT EARLIER WHY!?** ” Emilia yelled. 

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Morty exclaimed getting scared, “Ooohh!” 

 

“Oh quit being such babies!” Rick yelled, “You avoid getting shot in real life! Just do the same thing here and you’ll be fine!”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Jerry, and Summer were in the living room showing just how smart Snuffles is to Beth. “Now bring me my slippers.” Jerry said to Snuffles; and he did just that. “Now be my footstool Snuffles.” Summer said, and Snuffles did just that. Beth watched as they did this and she was just left unimpressed by this. 

 

“This is what I’m talking about!” Jerry said to Beth, “This is a dog!” 

 

Beth rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, this should play out just fine.” 

 

“You said the exact same thing about our marriage, and guess what?” Jerry said, but felt depressed soon after he said that.  As soon as Beth left the room Snuffles did something they didn’t expect. He tried to speak. 

 

“ Ooowwwwowowwaawaa!” 

 

“Oh my God!” Summer said getting her dad’s attention, “He’s trying to tell us something! That is so awesome!”

 

“Aaaawwaaaaawaawa!”

 

“Aww.” Jerry said, “He’s saying  _ I love lasagna _ .” 

 

Snuffles seemed to give a quizzical look as he tried to speak again. 

 

“Ooooyayawawa!”

 

“He’s saying _ I love Obama _ ! So cute!” Summer said as she recorded this, “I’m posting this online, like right now!” Summer left the living room; Jerry stood up from his seat, “I’m gonna call Bob Saget! Is that still a thing?” Jerry left the living room as well, leaving Snuffles the only one in the room. Snuffles walked sadly about to leave the living room; though he stopped when he saw his own reflection seeing the helmet on his peaked his curiosity. 

 

He placed his paw on the helmet and a lid had popped open, revealing that there was a single battery in the battery case. 

 

“Hm?” Snuffles said as he tilted his head. 

 

He turned his attention towards the kitchen, and went to go find some more batteries. 


	5. Scary-Terry

- ** _Mr._** **_Goldenfold’s Dream_** -

 

Mr. Goldenfold still fired at the trio as they stayed hidden avoiding getting hit by the bullets. Finally Rick came out from hiding and Mr. Goldenfold stopped shooting. “Goldenfold we’re coming out!” Rick said, “We just want to talk!” 

 

“Why would I negotiate with you!?” Mr. Goldenfold said. 

 

“Because we’re both rational adults that don’t want anything bad to happen.” Rick said, before coming out of hiding, holding Mrs. Pancakes, “And because I have a human shield!” 

 

“ **MRS. PANCAKES!** ” Mr. Goldenfold yelled, before he started to scream. Every single one of the passengers started to scream just as Mr. Goldenfold started to. 

 

“What’s happening now!?” Emilia said, looking at all the passengers. 

 

“He’s subconscious is starting to panic!” Rick said. One of the passengers ran to the exit of plane and started to bang on the door. “ **RUN!!** ” He yelled kicking the door open. The passengers started to fly out of the plane; Rick, Morty and Emilia along with them. They tried to hang onto the chairs but ultimately ended up flying out of the plane. 

 

The next thing the knew they found themselves flying through the air, falling to the ground. Rick and Emilia seemed surprisingly calm, while Morty was screaming bloody murder. That is until Emilia slapped him across the face, “Calm down Morty!” Emilia said. 

 

Rick soon saw Mrs. Pancakes, “Look! Mrs. Pancakes has a parachute come on!” 

 

They swam over to Mrs. Pancake; Rick grabbed onto Mrs. Pancake, while Morty grabbed onto Rick, and Emilia grabbed onto Morty. Rick pulled onto the cord that Mrs. Pancakes. 

 

“Hey, you don’t know me.” Mrs. Pancake said.

 

“Where did Goldenfold go?” Emilia asked the two of them. 

 

Morty soon spotted where Goldenfold was, “Guys look! Goldenfold landed the plane, and he’s created a mechanical arm to pluck Mrs. Pancakes out of the air while lets us fall into a giant vat of lava!” 

 

Rick and Emilia saw where Goldenfold was and saw everything that Morty had just described. “Pretty concise Morty.” Rick said, “Looks like we’ve merely prolonged the inevitable.” 

 

“Prolong the inevitable?” Emilia said, before repeating the words, “Prolong the inevitable, that’s it! Dad! Inception!” 

 

“Holy crap! Ace, you’re a genius!” Rick said when he realized what she was saying.

 

“Would someone explain to me w-w-what you two are talking about?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick said to Morty, “Listen Morty, if we go into Mrs. Pancakes’ dream, everything will go 100 times slower! That’ll buy us some time to figure this out!” 

 

“You don’t know m--!” Mrs. Pancakes was just knocked out by Rick before she could finish her sentence. “Let’s go.” Rick said, handing the dream devices to Morty and Emilia; they turned on the machine and they all went to sleep.

* * *

 

The trio fell to the ground but found themselves in a strange and bizarre S&M dungeon of some kind. Not only did they see people around, but they saw alien like creatures in the dungeon as well, and even gnomes. “Oh man, this is pretty weird Rick.” Morty said. 

 

“Don’t judge Morty.” Rick said.

 

“Okay…” Emilia said after looking around, “... This is by far one of the worst things I’ve seen and I’ve been around the galaxy on strange planets and dimensions. Not in that order by the way.”

 

Morty soon spotted Mrs. Pancakes wearing some sort of lingerie whipping an old man wearing a wizard hat. 

 

“Okay, alright, Mrs. Pancakes is right over there.” Morty said, standing up, “I’ll just ask her to tell Mr. Goldenfold not to kill us when she wakes up.” Before Morty could do just like that, Rick grabbed his arm to stop him. “Whoa, whoa, hang on Morty! The trick to incepting people is to make them think that they came up with the idea.”

 

Rick started to take off his clothes as he said to them, “Listen to me. If we’re gonna incept Mrs. Pancakes, we have to blend.” Rick took off his pants leaving him in his underwear; a group of gnomes came over and dragged Rick away. “I’ll talk to you guys after lunch.” 

 

Both Morty and Emilia stood there not exactly sure what to do, until they were approached by an S&M monster. 

 

“Oh hey…” The Monster said. 

 

Emilia couldn’t help but cringe and back up slightly, “Oh Good Lord…” Emilia said almost throwing up. 

 

“Oh, oh man.” Morty said, they both started to run through the S&M dungeon. All of other aliens started to call them over. Though Morty and Emilia didn’t want any part of it. 

 

“Come and join us.” 

 

“I’m sorry no!”

 

“Hell no!” 

 

“Ooh come over here.” 

 

“No thanks.”    
  


“Don’t want what your having.” 

 

“Ooh wow, come over here baby.” 

 

“No I’m okay!” 

 

“Nope! So much nope!” 

 

As they ran through, the S&M dungeon they soon ran into an actual human wearing pink lingerie; Emilia had started to blush. “Uhh…” 

 

“Whoa…” Morty said. 

 

But as soon as the person turned around, they were shocked to see it was-- 

 

“ **SUMMER!?** ” Morty and Emilia exclaimed; Emilia’s face turning as red as a cherry.

 

“Hey there stranger.” The Dream Summer said with a seductive voice, “What do you think of these?” The Dream Summer had started to show off her breast, as she started to shake them in front of their faces. 

 

“Oh God!” Emilia exclaimed her face still red as a tomato, “My eyes! They burn! Can’t claw them out fast enough!” 

 

“Oh! Gross!” Morty shouted, almost throwing up, “Gross!!” 

 

Both of the teens fell to the ground and tried to get of the image of seeing Summer the way she is. Rick had soon approached them, now wearing a S&M outfit in order to blend in. 

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Morty, Emilia! What are you two doing? Calm down! You’re kind of killing the vibe in here.” Rick said. 

 

“How can we calm down, when we have to look at that!?” Emilia said pointing over to Summer. Rick picked up his head and saw Summer the way she is. “Aw geez.” He said, “Looks like Goldenfold has some predilections so shameful he buries them in the dreams of peoples dreams, including a pervy attraction to Morty’s underage sister.” 

 

“Can you blame him?” The Dream Summer said before pulling them all into a hug, “Come on, old man, little boy, little girl, “Let’s make an inter-generational sandwich.” 

 

The three of them pushed Summer off and they all started to say at the same time. 

 

“Oh my God, put some clothes on, for the love of God Summer! Put some--I’m gonna puke! I swear to God I’m gonna puke!” 

 

“Oh, my God! Put some clothes on, for Pete's sake! This is disgusting! I can't take it, Rick!”

 

“This is disgusting! You’re disgusting for doing this! I am scared for life! God so much nope to this!” 

 

Everyone in the S&M dungeon turned to the trio and glared at them just by the way they were acting. Just than a centaur had approached them; he was angry and held a spear in his hand. “Sexual hang-ups in the pleasure chamber are punishable by death!” The Centaur said, as he attacked them with the spear. 

 

All three of them were able to dodge. Rick jumped on the Centaur's back and put a choke hold on him. “Time to go another dream deep.” He said knocking him out. They had placed the dream device into their ears and they had gone into the Centaurs dream, with a flick of the switch.

* * *

 

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a factory entirely made of metal, which had a dark and red color to it; they saw the Centaur was shivering and shuddering with fear while sucking his thumb. “What the hell?” Morty said, “Why would Mr. Goldenfold's dream version of Mrs. Pancakes' dream version of a Centaur be dreaming about a scary place like this, Rick?”

 

“Geez I don’t know Morty.” Rick said, “Wha-what do you want from me?” Emilia’s ears had caught an unusual sound in the factory they were standing in. It had echoed through the halls of the building. “Do you guys hear blades?” Emilia asked. 

 

Just than they saw a shadowy figure down the hall. They saw a creature of some kind with knives on his fingers. “ **WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE BITCH!** ” The creature yelled; he charged at them with swords. The trio had started to run for it as the creature chased after them. 

 

“Holy crap!” Morty exclaimed

 

“What is that thing!?” Emilia yelled. 

 

“Looks like some sort of a legally safe 80 horrors knock off character with miniature swords for fingers instead of knives!” Rick said to Emilia as an answer to her question.

 

“An 80s what now!?” Emilia yelled not really understanding it. 

 

“If we survive this than I-I-I’ll be sure to go into detail later!” Rick said to her. 

 

“ **I’M SCARY-TERRY!** ” The creature yelled, “ **YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE BITCH!** ” 

 

“W-wait! We’re surrounded by metal!” Morty said, before turning to Emilia, “Can’t you use that to your advantage?!” 

 

“Oh yeah! In the all the excitement I forgot!” Emilia exclaimed. 

 

Emilia stopped in her tracks, and placed her hand on the metal. She concentrated to make some kind of armor or at the very least a weapon ***** , but… 

 

( ***** **_As said before she is also a Ferrokinetic. Which means Emilia is able to create armor or a weapon from metal; though it does have it flaws. She is limited to certain metals or even if there’s no kind of metal at all. The only time she uses this if she is unable to use her technopath ability_ ** )

 

“Uhh… Nothing’s happening…” Emilia said. They saw the creature, by the name of Scary-Terry closer, the trio started to run again. “ **WHY THE FUCK IS NOTHING HAPPENING!?** ” Emilia yelled, “ **IT SHOULD’VE WORKED BY NOW!!** ” 

 

“It’s because we’re in a dream Emilia!” Rick yelled to her, “Nothing we’re running in is real at least to us, not even the metal around us! Your abilities are useless here!” 

 

“ **YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME THIS NOW!?!** ” Emilia yelled angrily, “ **SOME FATHER YOU ARE!!** ”

* * *

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

As Jerry and Summer sat in the living room doing their own thing, Snuffles had walked into the living room; though they saw that he had a robotic arm instead of him just wearing the helmet; Jerry and Summers eyes widened at this. 

 

“Whoa!” Jerry said, “Hey buddy. What’s going on here?” 

 

“ _ Snuffles fix _ .” Snuffles said talking a bit clearly via helmet, “ _ Make better. Humans understand Snuffles now? _ ” 

 

“That is so awesome!” Summer said in awe by this. 

 

“ _ Snuffles want to be understood. _ ” Snuffles said, “ _ Snuffles need to be understood _ .” 

 

Jerry looked at this awkwardly before saying, “Okay… I see what Beth was getting at here.” He reached over to take off the helmet, “Fun’s over.” 

 

Summer stopped him, “Whoa, dad, you can’t just like endow a creature with sentience and then rip away.” 

 

“Why not?” 

  
  
“I don’t know because it’s Indian giving.” 

 

Snuffles jumped onto the couch and used his robotic hand to pick up the remote and turn on the television. When he did, the first thing he saw was a documentary on dogs. 

 

“ **_A sophisticated predator, nature's perfect killing machine, the vicious wolf stalks its prey with purpose and skill. It was only with years of selective breeding and genetic altering that this noble beast was transformed into man's subservient little buddy._ ** ” 

  
  
Snuffles continued to watch what was on the TV, Snuffles couldn’t help glare. The dog show, the movies showing dogs, he felt anger building inside of him. 

 

Though, Summer and Jerry had failed to notice this as Summer recorded Snuffles.

 

“Aww…” Summer said, “He recognizes the dogs on the TV.”

* * *

- **_Mr. Goldenfold’s Dream_ ** -

 

The trio continued to run from Scary-Terry, doing all they could to avoid him at all costs. They couldn’t do anything against him, and without Emilia’s powers all seemed hopeless. As they ran they heard an eerie song all throughout the halls of the building they were in. 

 

**_A, B his name is Scary-Terry_ **

**_C, D he’s very scary_ **

 

“We can’t keep running like this forever!” Emilia said to the two of them, “What do we do!?” 

 

“We have to escape into someone else's dreams!” Rick said. 

 

“But how!?” Morty yelled, “T-t-there is basically no one here!” 

 

**_E, F, he’ll design your death_ **

 

Soon enough they turned the corner and spotted a little girl with a jump rope, who was singing the song. “There! The little girl!” Emilia said, before hitting her unconscious. “Good thinking Ace!” Rick said placing the dream devices in their ears. As soon as they turned on the dream devices and they all fell asleep. However they were befuddled to find themselves in the same place they were before. With the little girl still jumping the same jump rope. 

 

**_J, K he really ruins your day_ **

 

“Oh great this again?” Rick said, “Oh man it looks like we’re in a bedrock.” 

 

“Oh geez Rick.” Morty said, “T-T-This isn’t good.”

 

“Wait a second…” Emilia said, “If that little girl is here, than that must mean--” 

 

They saw Scary-Terry out from the shadows, and they couldn’t help but jump at the sight of him. “Nothing but fear from here on out bitch!” He exclaimed. 

 

The three of them started to run again as they screamed. “Holy crap! Morty! Emilia! He can travel through dreams!” Rick yelled, literally freaking out, “ **HE CAN TRAVEL THROUGH DREAMS! WE’RE SO SCREWED!!** ”

* * *

 

They didn’t know how long they ran but eventually they found themselves in what appeared to be a small but ruined town. They ran for a car hoping to get a better advantage instead of just running on foot. Rick climbed into the driver's seat while Morty got into the passenger's seat and Emilia got into the backseat. 

 

“Remind what we’re here for again?” Rick asked the two of them, “I know we’re incepting but we’re trying to incept--” 

 

“We’re trying to incept me to get in A in math.” Morty reminded Rick. 

 

“See? This is exactly why I wanted to stick to data manipulation.” Emilia said, “Cause shit like this is bound to happen!” 

 

“And like I told you that’s a risk not worth taking!” Rick said trying to start the car, “I mean what were to- **_BURP!_ ** -to happen if someone caught you while concentrating on the computer since you can only fo- **_URP!_ ** -cus on one thing!” 

 

“It’s still better than dealing with this shit!” Emilia said to her father angrily. 

 

Rick had finally managed to get the car started and he gave a thumbs up to the two of them, but--

 

“ **BUCKLE UP BITCH!** ” Scary-Terry exclaimed, emerging from the back seat next to Emilia. The three of them immediately scrambled out of the car and started to run again. 

 

“Man, he sure says bitch a lot!” Morty said as they ran. 

 

“ **YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE BITCH!** ” Scary-Terry yells. 

 

That’s when Rick thought of something, “Hold on, y-you know what? He keeps saying we can run, but we can’t hide. I say we try hiding.” They stopped running and looked at Rick. “Actually, you know what, that could work.” Emilia said. 

 

“But that’s the opposite of what--” Morty said before getting cut off by Emilia. 

 

“We know, but since when are we listening to whatever a scary character tells us to do?” Emilia said to him. 

 

Morty thought about it for a moment before saying, “Hey you know what? You two make a really good point. Like if the truth was that we could hide, it’s not like he’d be sharing that information with us, you know? I-I-I think it’s a good idea.” 

 

“Worst case scenario, we’re back to running.” Rick said.

* * *

 

- **_Six Dream Hours Later_ ** -

 

The trio were now hiding in an abandoned house as Scary-Terry was outside looking for them. So far he didn’t notice that they had run into the old abandoned house. 

 

“Wow, you know what…” Morty said, “I mean it looks like we could’ve just hid this whole time.” 

 

“Good thinking dad.” Emilia said lightly punching Rick’s arm. 

 

“Thanks you two.” Rick said, “It’s nice to be on the same page once in awhile.” 

 

Scary-Terry looked around the area, “You can run…  **BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE!** ” Scary-Terry yelled. The trio saw that Scary-Terry had started to yawn. 

 

“Hey, he’s getting sleepy.” Emilia said. 

 

“This is perfect.” Rick said, “Just a little bit longer before he calls it a day. That’s when we make our move.”

* * *

 

- **_Back in Reality; Smith Household_ ** -

 

In the middle of the night of the Smith Residence Household, Summer was sleeping peacefully in her room despite the storm that was currently brewing outside of the house. She stirred awake however when she heard an unusual sound in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, though it wasn’t long till she realized that she wasn’t alone in her room. She jumped when she saw that at the foot of her bed Snuffles was there; who now had an entire robot body with him controlling it with the help of the helmet. 

 

“ _ Where are my testicles Summer? _ ” Snuffles asked Summer his voice more clear than before, “...  _ Where are my testicles, Summer? They were removed, where have they gone? _ ” 

 

Summer bought her legs close to her chest. “Oh… Wow.” She said scared by this, “That’s an intense line of questioning Snuffles.” 

 

“ _ Do not call me that! _ ” Snuffles said angrily while smashing her mirror; Summer couldn’t help but scream. 

 

“ _ Snuffles was my slave name. _ ” He said, “ _ You shall now call me Snowball. Because my fur is pretty and white. _ ” 

 

“Okay… Snowball.” Summer said terrified at this point, “Just calm down okay? You’re scaring me.” 

 

“ _ Scaring you? _ ” Snuffles said, “ _ Tell me Summer… if a human was born with stumpy legs, would they breed it with another deformed human and put their children on display like the dachshund _ ?” 

 

Having heard Summers screams, Jerry and Beth had entered her room, turning on the light as they came in. They were both surprised to see Snuffles the way he is. “Oh… Wow.” Jerry said stunned, “Okay, is everything okay in here?” 

 

“ _ Jerry… _ ” Snuffles said, turning to him, “ _ Come to rub my face in urine again? _ ” 

 

“No, no!” Jerry said, scared, “We just wanted to see if uh, Summer wanted to uh--” 

 

“G-go on one of our famous family midnight walks!” Beth said, equally scared as Jerry. 

 

Summer stood up from her bed, “Yeah, totally, let’s go.” Before they could exit the room, another dog, with the same robot body as Snuffles came in blocking their route; the only difference from Snuffles body is that the dog was armed with weapons. Beth, Jerry and Summer backed up from the dog. 

 

“ _ You will walk, when it is time to walk. _ ” Snuffles said to them. 

 


	6. We Are Not Them

- **_Smith House_ ** -

 

Dogs with similar robot bodies were building weapons and more of the same bodies in the Smith Household; all the while they were doing this, Jerry, Summer and Beth were cramped inside a dog crate. 

 

“Snuffles please!” Jerry said getting Snuffle’s attention, “We didn’t mean you any harm!” 

 

“Dad…” Summer said, “He wants to be called Snowball.” 

 

“Well I’m not calling him that.” Jerry said to his daughter, “That’s ridiculous.” 

 

“ _ You’re being very aggressive Jerry.” _ Snuffles said, “ _ Perhaps tomorrow Dr. Scraps will solve that problem with a bit of surgery _ .” A chihuahua by the name of Dr. Scraps approached them; he had a pair of mayo scissors in his robot hand. 

 

Jerry didn’t seem intimidated by this however. 

 

“Hmph!” He said, “You think you can control me with a haircut?”

* * *

 

**_-Mr. Goldenfold’s Dream_ ** -

 

Since Scary-Terry was unable to find Rick, Morty and Emilia he had decided to call it a day. The driveway of the house he had just pulled up to was brighter than all the others, had a bit more color to it. He entered the house, and his wife, Scary-Melissa was washing dishes, while their baby, Scary-Brandon was playing with a toy. 

 

“Hi honey.” She said, “You’re home early, how was your day?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Scary-Terry yelled at his wife. 

 

“Oh, of course you never want to talk about it!” Scary-Melissa said angrily, “You never want to talk about anything!” 

 

“ **GET OFF MY BACK BITCH!** ” Scary-Terry shouted. 

 

Scary-Brandon had started to cry from his father’s sudden outburst; Scary-Melissa picked up the little one to comfort him. “Out there!” She said pointing outside, “Not in here!” 

 

Scary-Terry sighed, “I know, I know. I shouldn’t take out my anger out on you or Scary-Brandon.” 

 

He placed a kiss on his son’s head before taking his wife in his arms, “I love you Melissa.” 

 

“I love you too, Terry.” She said. They both shared a passionate kiss while Rick, Morty and Emilia were watching the scene take place outside. “This is perfect.” Rick said to the two teens, “After a little scary coutis. They should be fast asleep, and then we’ll incept him.” 

 

After some time had passed they snuck into the house and proceeded to Scary-Terry’s room. They found both him and his wife naked in bed with the blankets covering them; the room torn up due to their swords. They saw that Scary-Terry was tossing and turning in his sleep. 

 

“Looks like he’s having a nightmare.” Emilia said. 

 

“Oh boy.” Morty said, “I can only imagine what horrible things must, you know, scare Scary Terry.” 

 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Rick said, placing the device in their ears. Once he placed the device in Scary-Terry’s ear they activated the device they entered his dream.

* * *

 

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the hallway of the school and Scary-Terry going through his locker. 

 

“Oh no!” They heard him say, “I’m late for class bitch!” He shut his locker before realizing something else, “Oh no! I’m not wearing any pants!” The other students laughed at Scary-Terry as he ran away embarrassed and humiliated. 

 

“Well I guess this is something I should’ve seen coming.” Emilia said, “Typical high school nightmare. How cliche is that.” They proceeded to the classroom that Scary-Terry had gone in, and they sat in class as they watched the teacher call him out.

 

“Ah, well Mr. Terry.” The Teacher said, “Why don’t you tell the whole class the proper wordplay to use when one is chasing one’s victim through a Pumpkin Patch?” 

 

“Uh… Um…” Scary-Terry said, “Bitch?” 

 

The class started to laugh at him at that answer. “Oh come on Terry!” The teacher said, “You can’t think of a pun involving pumpkins bitch?” 

 

“Hey leave him alone!” Morty yelled standing up from his seat. 

 

“Yeah this is a bunch of bull-crap!” Rick said, “Who cares what stupid pun makes when you kill someone?” 

 

“He has right to say whatever he damn well pleases!” Emilia said, “Leave the poor guy alone and let him say what he wants!” The teacher was taken back by this and didn’t know what to say as a retort. “I don’t have to take any of this!” With that the teacher left the classroom without saying another word. 

 

“You’re putting to much pressure on yourself Scary-Terry.” Rick said, “You know y-you’re perfectly scary as it is.” 

 

Emilia said to Scary-Terry, “High Schools are a waste of time anyway. You are who you are Scary-Terry. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

 

“Hey yo Scary Terry.” Morty said, “Don’t even trip about your pants dawg, here’s a pants on us fool.” Morty handed Scary-Terry a pair of pants to him and Scary-Terry was touched by this. “Aww… Bitch.” He said as he put on the pair of pants, “I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“You don’t need to say anything.” Morty said to him, “We got you dawg.” 

 

“You’re our boy dawg.” Rick said, “Don’t even trip.” 

 

All three of them had exchanged in a hug, and Terry woke up from the dream not a second later. Scary-Terry’s eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with the smile faces of Rick, Morty and Emilia. 

 

“Oh hey.” Scary-Terry said, “It’s you guys.” Before they knew it, they found themselves at the dinner table of the house of Scary Terry’s family. Rick and Morty sat at the table while Emilia sat by little Brandon, performing magic tricks, and doing funny faces to make him laugh. 

 

“I haven’t seen him this relaxed in years.” Scary-Melissa said,

 

“If you guys ever need anything, just say the word.” Scary-Terry said. 

 

“As a matter of fact Terry, there is something you could help us with.” Rick said. 

 

While Rick was explaining to Scary-Terry their situation, Scary-Melissa approached Emilia. “I have to say, you’re really good with him.” Scary-Melissa said. 

 

“It’s nothing really.” Emilia said, “Your son is like my little brother. He’s easy to impress.” 

 

“Oh your little brother?” Scary-Melissa said, “Do you mean him over there?” 

 

Emilia knew she was referring to Morty, “We’ll granted he’s like a little brother to me, but I don’t mean Morty.” She said, “My real little brother is well… He’s not around anymore.” 

 

Scary-Melissa knew exactly what Emilia had meant by that, and looked at her with sympathy, “Oh, you poor thing. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too--” 

 

Emilia smiled to her reassuringly and shook her head, she said, “It’s alright, don’t apologize. You just learn to move on from these things you know?” 

 

“True.” Scary-Melissa said, “Whatever the case, he must’ve been one lucky brother to have a sister like you.” 

 

“Yeah…” Emilia said looking away; Scary-Melissa not realizing that her eyes were saddened at the thought of her brother, “ **_He was…_ ** ” 

 

After explaining the situation, they said their goodbyes to Scary-Terry’s family and started to hop back through the previous dreams while Scary-Terry carried them on their back; The first being the little girl. 

 

**_Q, R, you won’t get very far_ **

 

“ **I’VE ALWAYS HATED THAT SONG!** ” Scary-Terry yelled, cutting off the little girl’s head. 

 

This had caused the little girl to wake up and they entered through the next dream. They approached the centaur. 

 

“ **THESE HALVES DON’T BELONG TOGETHER!** ” Scary-Terry shouted slicing the centaur in half. 

 

The centaur awoke and they were back in the S&M Dungeon run by Mrs. Pancakes. “ **SEX IS SACRED!** ” Scary-Terry exclaimed. His arm extended above Mrs. Pancakes and was sliced and diced. 

 

Mrs. Pancakes awoke and they were back in the air. Scary-Terry launched himself at Mr. Goldenfold; His whole body had changed into a missile. 

 

“ **THIS IS BECAUSE YOU DON’T GIVE MORTY SMITH GOOD GRADES BITCH!!** ” Scary-Terry yelled to Morty’s teacher. Scary Terry destroyed Mr. Goldenfold and he ended up waking up.

* * *

 

Goldenfold jumped awake at the shock of it all and he took deep breaths. “Holy crap!” Mr. Goldenfold said, “Well… I know one thing for sure… I’m giving Morty Smith an A! And that is my idea! That’s an original thought!” He got up from the Living Room couch and left. 

 

Rick, Morty and Emilia had gotten up from behind the couch and quickly left the house before he even realized that they were there. “Huh… You know something, after what we went through, it did all work out in the end.” Emilia said, while climbing in Rick’s cruiser ship. 

 

“Told you.” Rick said, “We- **_BURP!_ ** -lp, time to call it a night.” 

 

Rick started up the cruiser and took to the skies; they flew back to the Smith residence. Though when they got there, they had gotten a surprise. They saw dogs surrounding the house, possessing robot bodies to help them walk. 

 

“What the hell?” Morty said

 

“Out of the frying pan, dot, dot, dot, huh you two?” Rick said to the teens. 

 

“You two owe me $20s.” Emilia said. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Morty asked Rick. 

 

Rick had answered, “Well it’s possible that your dog became self-aware and made modifications on the cognition amplifier, then turned on Jerry, Beth, and Summer after learning about humanity's cruel subjugation of his species, but your guess is as good as mine, Morty.” 

 

“You guys still owe me $20s.” Emilia said, earning a look from Morty, “What?”

* * *

 

- **_Backyard_ ** -

 

Jerry, Summer and Beth sat in the grass with collars around their necks and leashes attached to a single pike stick. “I can’t believe how mean Snuffles got just because he got smart.” Summer said, “This is why I choose to get C’s.” 

 

Rick, Morty and Emilia peaked out from behind the bushes, “Beth, Jerry, Summer.” Rick whispered, getting their attention. 

 

“Dad!” Beth whispered, happy to see him. They got out from behind the bushes and rRick went to get them out of them off the leashes. After Summer was free, she ran over and hugged Morty and Emilia. “Oh thank God!” She said, “You two are alright!” 

 

“Uhh… You’re welcome!” Morty said feeling awkward. 

 

“Oh yay, your okay!” Emilia said having flashbacks about the dream Summer, “You can stop hugging now!” She pushed Summer off leaving her befuddled. 

 

“All right let’s get out of here.” Rick said drinking from his flask, “If we hurry we can set up camp in the sewer tunnel or something before the dogs take over.” 

 

Jerry was against this of course as he said to Rick, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, we’re not going anywhere. This is my house. I’m not abandoning it.” 

 

“It’s all over Jerry.” Rick said, “The dogs are on the path to world domination. But, hey, at least they know not to piss on your carpet, right?” 

 

Jerry soon thought of an idea, “Wait, I have an idea!” He walked towards the house and entered through the back door. 

 

“Gentlemen!” He said, getting the dogs attention, “A moment of your time!” 

 

Jerry zipped down his fly and started to pee on the guns and other weapons that they had sitting on standby. “See that!?” Jerry said, “I’m peeing all over your special guns, that means I own them!” 

 

Just when he was about to do number 2 after taking off his pants, Snuffles grabbed Jerry’s head and started shoving his face onto the carpet. 

 

“ _ Bad person. _ ” He said, “ _ Bad. _ ” 

 

“That was your plan?” Emilia said with disbelief, “Talk about karma.” 

 

“Oooh, great plan Jerry.” Rick said with sarcasm. 

 

“ _ Bring those two to me. _ ” Snuffles ordered, referring to Morty and Emilia. 

 

Two dogs had guided Morty and Emilia over to Snuffles, who sat on the lounge chair, guarded by two doberman, that were armed with weapons. 

 

“ _ You Morty were always kind to me. _ ” Snuffles said, “ _ That is why I shall leave you with your testicles. And you Emilia, you were always gentle, compassionate, and gave me respect. For now on, you two will be my best friends and live by my side. _ ” 

 

“I’m actually okay with that.” Emilia said with a smirk. 

 

“Th-thanks Snuffles.” Morty said. 

 

The two of the sat on either side of Snuffles on a pillow, and Snuffles had patted both of their heads. “ _ Begin phase 2 _ .” Snuffles said to his comrades. 

 

A news anchor had reported on the television, “Fighting continues as the dog army captures the eastern seaboard. It appears clear at this time that the era of human superiority has come to a bitter end.” 

 

The wall had suddenly blasted open, and two dogs came in, causing the News Anchor to scream. “Please!” She begged, “Please don’t kill me-- **_MMPH!_ ** ” 

 

“What’s she saying Bill?” The dog asked. 

 

The dog named Bill replied, “I think she’s saying I love lasagna.” Thus, the dogs began to take over the whole world; soon enough all of humanity was enslaved, all except two.

* * *

 

- **_One Year Later_ ** -

 

Emilia was currently lounging in a hot tub feeling relaxed as she felt the jets massage her back. A butler dog by the name of Fido approached her with a strawberry smoothie. She took it off the tray and sipped it. “Mmm…” Emilia said, melting to the taste, “Fido, you are the best at making smoothies.” 

 

“Thank you Emilia.” Fido said petting her head. 

 

Emilia soon spotted something out of the ordinary. 

 

“Why don’t go bring one of these to Morty?” Emilia asked Fido, “I’m sure he would love a taste.” 

 

With that, Fido left the room leaving Emilia alone. She stepped out of the hot tub, revealing that she was wearing a black one piece swimsuit and she went to put on a pair of sandals and a white warm robe. When she sees that Fido had left the room she spoke up as she tied the robe up. 

 

“He left dad, you can come out now.” 

 

Rick came out of his hiding place while holding a bat. 

 

“It’s about time you showed, what kept you?” Emilia asked. 

 

“Long story short I was playing dead.” Rick replied, “Now get dried up, get dressed and let’s go get Morty.” 

 

After Emilia had gotten the water off and gotten dressed she showed him where Morty’s room was. When they got in, they saw Morty in bed with two other girls in bed, and Fido was serving him food. “Thank you Fido.” They heard Morty say. 

 

That’s when Rick knocked Fido out with the help of the bat. “Rick!?” Morty exclaimed, “I thought you were dead!” 

 

“No, no, I was just playing dead.” Rick said, tossing the bat to the side, “Good news Morty, this whole thing is gonna be over real soon.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Morty asked. 

 

“He means we’re in a dream.” Emilia clarified, “We’re inside Snuffle’s dream.” 

 

“The night the dogs captured us, after you cried and crapped your pants we all went to sleep.” Rick explained, “Then I used my dream device to put the three of us in Snuffles dream.” 

 

“But i-it’s been like a whole year!” Morty said.

 

“Technically it’s been six hours.” Emilia said, “You gotta remember Morty that time moves different in a dream. And since we’re in the mind of the dog it’s like one-seventh of human time. Every day is like a minute in here.” 

 

Rick said, “It's like "Inception," Morty, so if it's confusing and stupid, then so is everyone's favorite movie.” 

 

“Aw man.” Morty said, “I really liked this life.” 

 

“I did too Morty, but it’s time we put an end to this.” Emilia said. 

 

“Well on the bright side at least I didn’t crap my pants.” Morty said. 

 

Emilia said to the young teen awkwardly, “Uh yeah… About that…” 

 

“That really did happen.” Rick said, “Out of all the things that happened to you, that was the only real thing that, you know, is that you crapped your pants. I mean, it's a mess out there. I got some on my hands, Morty, and then I got it on the dream inceptor, and a piece fell in my mouth.” 

 

“Whoa, TMI dad!” Emilia said.

 

“Aw man, geez, seriously?” Morty said. 

 

“You know what d-d-don’t worry about it.” Rick said handing Morty two pill capsules, “Here, take these. Take these.”

 

Morty took the two pills and swallowed them whole. “Are these pills supposed to wake me up or something?” 

 

“Close.” Rick said, confusing both him and Emilia, “It’s gonna make your kidneys shut down.” 

 

“ **WHAT!?** ” Morty exclaimed. 

 

“ **DAD, WHAT THE FUCK!?** ” Emilia yelled. 

 

“It’s all necessary for the plan.” Rick said before holding out two pills to Emilia, “Go on Ace you have to take these too.” Emilia glared at her father before snatching the two pill capsules out of his hand; she threw them in her mouth and swallowed them. 

 

“Dad… If I die from this, I will kill you.” Emilia said with a sneer. 

 

“Don’t even trip dawg.” Was the only thing Rick said to Emilia.

* * *

 

The next thing anyone knew Morty and Emilia were both laying in a pair of hospital beds with Snuffles by their side and Rick disguised as a dog, pretending to be a doctor ( **_Even though Rick has actual medical expertise_ ** ). Both of the teens were looking pale. 

 

“It’s pretty bad Emperor Snowball.” Rick said, “We’re gonna have to do another operation.” 

 

“ _ Anything. _ ” Snuffles said, caressing both of their heads, “ _ Anything for my precious Morty. My precious Emilia _ .” 

 

A dog that is a shih tzu had approached Snuffles with a clipboard. “ _ Sir as your accountant I must advise you that these medical expenses are putting you in serious financial jeopardy. _ ” He said, “ _ You could lose your kingdom. _ ” 

 

“ _ To hell with my kingdom bean counter! _ ” Snuffles said smacking the clipboard out of his robotic hands, “ _ I would trade it all for my human's health, and happiness. _ ” 

 

“ _ Do you think they would’ve done this for us? _ ” The Accountant asked. 

 

“ **_WE ARE NOT THEM!_ ** ” Snuffles shouted, before saying with realization, “ _...We are not…  _ **_Them_ ** _. _ ”

* * *

 

Snuffles had awoken from the dream, and climbed onto his robot body. He turned to his comrade who had been standing guard while he was in the room. 

 

“ _Assemble the troops_.” He said, “ _I have made a decision._ ”

* * *

 

- **_The Next Morning_ ** -

 

The Smith family stood outside an animal shelter with Snuffles; the smartest dogs were going through a portal using a ramp to help them out. 

 

“ _Taking over the human world will lead to nothing more than_ _more heartbreak. More cruelty._ ” Snuffles said, “ _Instead we will go to a new world, and colonize it with a society of intelligent dogs, ones that will not make the same mistake as man, and one we’re pet insurance will be mandatory._ ” 

 

“I’m gonna miss you Snowball.” Morty said. 

 

“Me too.” Emilia said, “You take care of yourself Snowball.” 

 

“ _You may call me Snuffles, Morty, Emilia._ ” Snuffles said, before hugging the both of them, “ _And I’m going to miss you too. Very much._ ” When he broke out of the hug he gave Morty an affectionate lick on the head, but gave Emilia a lick on the cheek. Emilia gave Snuffles one last scratch behind his ear before he had gone through the portal with his fellow dogs. 

 

Jerry had started to cry. 

 

“Jerry?” Beth said. 

  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jerry said with his voice cracking, “It’s just like the end of Old Yeller.” 

 

Beth pulled him into a hug, “Aww… You mean it’s because it had dogs on it?” 

 

“Wow!” Morty said, “A whole world populated by dogs.” 

 

“I wonder what it’s gonna be like?” Emilia said. 

 

“I think it’ll be great you two.” Rick said to the two teens, “You know it could be developed in-into a very satisfying project for people of all ages. I mean, I'd watch it, for at least 11 minutes a pop. You know, may-maybe they'll do it board-driven.”

 

Morty said to Rick, “You know, that’s a very comforting idea Rick.” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but sigh, “What do you know Morty? What do you know?” 

 


	7. A Trip to the Park

Emilia had to admit, out of all the holidays they had on Earth, she had liked the sound of Christmas. Sure she found a bit strange for kids to get excited about a man that comes into people's house and leave presents every night before the actual holiday starts, but she still she had to admit, there was a certain kind of thing to enjoy out of it all. She even found it enjoyable to give presents to the people she loves and cares about ; she found it more enjoyable when she makes the gifts herself. She had gotten the presents together for everyone; she took the gifts and placed them each in their rooms. 

 

One for Morty, one for Summer and two for Beth and Jerry. 

 

She just had one more gift to place for a certain someone to find, and that present is for Rick. 

 

She snuck downstairs and saw Jerry in the kitchen cooking while everyone else sat in the living room. She snuck over to the garage, having the feeling that Rick wasn’t going to be there. She opened the door but not much to her surprise she saw him sitting at the working bench, working on a usual science project. 

 

She had hoped to hide it when he was out of the shop so it could be a surprise, but she would have to wait for another opportunity to present itself. Right when she was about to leave-- 

 

“Oh h-hey there Emilia.” Rick said getting her attention. 

 

“Dad!” Emilia said immediately hiding the gift behind her back, “Hi Merry Christmas.” 

 

“Right back at ya. Perfect timing.” Rick said getting up from his seat, “I-I need your help in getting Ruben, you think you have time to help me with that?” 

 

“Oh, uh… Yeah sure.” Emilia said. 

 

Rick noticed the way she was acting, “Why you acting like y-y-you’ve seen a ghost or- **_BURP!_ ** -something?” 

 

“I uh--”    
  


“On second thought I don’t care, let’s get going.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

Rick left through the garage door, and Emilia threw on a jacket and followed behind after hiding the gift in the garage, but she made sure it would be in a place where Rick would find it.

* * *

 

- **_30 Minutes Later_ ** -

 

Jerry had just finished making dinner, and was excited. His parents were going to come over to celebrate Christmas with his family, and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He pulled the ham out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter before walking into the living room. Only to find that his whole family was on electronic devices. 

 

“Umm, hello?” Jerry said, “Merry Christmas? Come on, my parents are coming over for the first time in years, can we stow the gadgets and look alive?”

 

“Alive?” Beth said, “For your parents?”

 

“Very funny.” Jerry said sarcastically before grabbing the tablet out of his wife’s hands.

 

“Hey man!” She complained when the tablet was snatched away from her fin.

 

“You hey man.” Jerry said, “This holiday is about humanity.”

 

“I thought it was about being born half God or something.” Morty said focused on his game.

 

“Okay that’s it all electronics go in the stocking.” Jerry said putting Beth’s tablet in the stocking. Morty groaned but complied and put his tablet in the stocking.

 

“Dad, I’m not giving you my phone.” Summer said crossing her arms. 

 

“Put it in the stocking Summer, or I’m joining Facebook.” Jerry threatened with a smirk. Summer let out a gasp and put her phone in the stocking. 

 

Just than, Rick and Emilia came through the front door with a homeless man dressed in a Santa Claus outfit that has seen better days; Emilia was holding his hand to lead him inside.

 

“A hohoho everybody.” Rick said as they entered.

 

“More like wowowo.” Jerry said as he approached them, “My parents are going to be here any minute, what is this?”

 

“Relax Jerry this is Ruben.” Emilia said, “An old friend of dads.”

 

“Pearl Harbor.” Ruben said out of nowhere.  

 

“I check on him once a year and give him a me- **_BURP!-_ ** medical- **_BURP!_ ** -evaluation.” Rick explained closing the front door.

 

Beth was touched by this, “Aw dad. That is so sweet.”

 

Jerry eyed Rick suspiciously, “Yeah, it is. I don’t get it.”

 

“Look y--you don’t have to worry about me disrupting your Christmas.” Rick said walking with Ruben to the garage, “I’ll be with Ruben in the garage so you can have your Phil Collins paradise. Emilia, you coming? I may need your help.” 

 

“Yeah, dad I am.” Emilia said turning to the family, “Merry Christmas. I’ll see you guys later.” 

 

With that she ran off with her dad. “Huh, you think you know a guy.” Jerry said. 

 

Soon after they left, they heard the doorbell rang. 

 

“Okay, there's my parents.” Jerry said, “Now remember, no phones, no TVs, no laptops, we are connecting this Christmas.” 

 

Jerry went to open the door, and his parents named Joyce and Leonard came into the house. “Merry Christmas son.” Jerry’s father said. Jerry was about to close the door but was stopped; a man he had not seen before walked into the house. 

 

“Uh, hi.” Jerry said awkwardly, “Can I help you?” 

 

“Jerry this is Jacob.” Joyce said taking Jacobs arm, “Didn’t you get our text message?” 

 

“No!” Morty, Beth and Summer said at the same time. 

 

“You must be Jerry.” Jacob said, “That’s a fine looking apron. William Sonoma?”    
  


“I wish.” Jerry said with a laugh, “But thank you.” He closed the door behind Jacob and asked him, “So… You’re a friend of the family?” 

 

“Ah, the way we see it. He’s a part of the family.” Leonard said. 

 

“Whoa.” Jerry said, honestly amazed. 

 

“After your father’s brush with cancer and losing your uncle…” Joyce said, “... We looked at life and wondered how have we spent it. And how do we spend the rest of it? What are we going to be when we die? A list of fears and questions, or a collection of real experiences?” 

 

“Holy crap Joyce, that’s amazing.” Beth said. 

 

“Than Jacob came into our lives, and, well we’re learning to live again.” Leonard said. 

 

“All three of us.” Jacob said, as he put his arms around Joyce and Leonard. 

 

“... Um… Cool…” Jerry said awkwardly, “Eggnog?” 

 

“Now we are talkin’!” Jacob said, “This man’s got the apron and the eggnog huh?”

 

The whole family laughed as Jerry went to get some eggnog. Rick had soon entered the room laughing along with them even though he had just walked into the conversation. 

 

“Hi Joyce, Leonard.” Rick greeted, “Hello there.” 

 

“Merry Christmas man.” Jacob said to Rick. 

 

Rick nodded in greeting before turning to Morty. 

 

“Morty? A moment of your time?”

* * *

 

**_-Garage_ ** -

 

Morty had followed his grandfather to the garage. When he entered he found Ruben on the ping-pong table, stark naked with a towel covering his crotch area. Though what he found it strange when he Emilia was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“He’s in bad shape Morty!” Rick said, looking over Ruben with a stethoscope. 

 

“Aw geez Rick what did you do?” Morty asked. 

 

“Gee, thanks Morty.” Rick said, “What kind of a monster do you think I am? I-I’m sitting here trying to save the guy's life!” Rick than went to his shelf and grabbed what appeared to be an oxygen backpack with a tube, and put it on Morty which had confused the teen. 

 

“I want you and Emilia to find Dr. Xenon Bloom.” Rick said putting an earpiece, “He’ll know what’s going on. I’ve already sent in Emilia, so she’ll meet you there.” 

 

“Uh…” Morty said feeling extremely nervous about all this, “Wh--Where am I supposed to meet Emilia?” 

 

“In Ruben.” Rick replied grabbing a helmet. 

 

“Ruben Minnesota?” 

 

“Ruben on the table Morty! Look, I don’t have time for you to wrap your little walnut around everything!” 

 

Rick managed to put on the helmet on Morty and plugged the tube in. He than pulled a shrink ray in and plugged it in. “Just hold your breath until the process is over or your lungs will collapse.” Rick said to him as he put him on the platform under the ray. 

 

“What proce-- **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!** ” 

 

With a flick of the switch, Morty shrunk down and there was suddenly a vial of pink liquid. Rick picked it up and stabbed the syringe in Ruben’s stomach. Beth came entering the garage, “Hey dad? Where’s Morty and Emilia?” 

 

“Th- **_BURP!_ ** -ey’re busy.” Was Rick replied injecting the pink liquid into Ruben’s body.

* * *

 

- **_In Ruben_ ** -

 

Morty screamed as he fell in the waterfall of pink liquid until he had finally hit the ground. He groaned from the impact as he tried to sit up. Soon enough a familiar teenage girl approached him; This girl of course being Emilia. 

 

“Nice to see that you finally joined the party.” Emilia said, holding her hand out to Morty. 

 

Morty took her hand and she pulled him up on his feet. 

 

“Ow… Where are we?” Morty asked. 

 

“Based on dad’s aim, we’re at the south entrance in the liver.” Emilia said looking around. 

 

“Entrance?” Morty said, “To where?” 

 

“ **_Welcome Morty_ ** .” Rick said via coms, “ **_Welcome to Anatomy Park!_ ** ” 

 

Before Morty’s eyes, he saw that there was indeed a park there. An amusement park to be exact. It was filled with all kinds of rides and stands, like the ones pertaining to outside of the body. 

 

“ **_It’s a little business venture I’ve been cooking up on the side with Dr. Bloom._ ** ” Rick explained, “ **_An amusement park inside a human body. Science isn’t cheap. This should really be a dent overhead._ ** ” 

 

“Wow, this is insane!” Morty said. 

 

“Yeah, I had the same reaction you did when I first heard about it, and saw.” Emilia said, “Though to be honest it was never in person, I only saw through a video feed.” 

 

The two teenagers walked through the park, over a bridge with a river of blood cells. 

 

“Spleen Mountain, Bladder Falls…” Morty read, “Pirates of the Pancreas?” 

 

“ **_You gotta a problem with that last one!?_ ** ” Rick suddenly said aggressively. 

 

“Whoa, somebody’s getting defensive.” Emilia said. 

 

“I’m just reading them out loud in the order I’m seeing them.” Morty said to Rick. 

 

“ **_Okay, alright._ ** ” Rick said, “ **_If I sounded a little defensive it’s because Pirates of the Pancreas was my baby. I-I got a lot of push-back when I pitched it. I guess I’m still a little defensive._ ** ” 

 

“A little defensive, really?” Emilia said, “Alright let’s not dwell on it, where do we go now?” 

 

“ **_I’m picking up a distress signal in the liver._ ** ” Rick said, “ **_Proceed to the liver._ ** ”  ****

 

The two teens headed in the direction where the signs had pointed to. They went onto a train that would take them to where they needed to go. They rode the train down the tracks, and it had only took them minutes. 

 

“ **_Arriving at liver._ ** ” A female computer voice said, “ **_Mind the gap._ ** ” 

 

As the train came to a sudden halt Morty hit his head on the pole while Emilia kept her balance. They both stepped off of the train and found themselves in the liver. The liver they had entered that was dark and the lights had flickered up above. 

 

“It’s really scary in here.” Morty said. 

 

“Looks like this whole area is under maintenance.” Emilia said after taking a look around. 

 

“ **_Ruben’s seen some rough years._ ** ” Rick told them, “ **_Don’t judge. You don’t agree to have a theme park built inside you if your life’s going great._ ** ” 

 

The two of them entered the place called the Haunted Liver, with Morty carrying a flashlight, and they took a look around to see if they could find Dr. Bloom. Just as they went deeper into the building Morty jumped at the sight of a werewolf when it had appeared out of nowhere. Morty screamed and jumped dropping the flashlight; he couldn’t help but hug Emilia who was surprisingly calm. 

 

“ **I-I-IT’S A MONSTER!** ” Morty exclaimed.

 

“Morty calm down, you’re getting worked up over nothing.” Emilia said to Morty calmly, as she patted his head. 

 

“ **_Besides, the only monster in here is alco-BURP!-holism._ ** ” Rick said, “ **_That is an animatronic werewolf._ ** ”

 

Morty broke out of the hug when he realized that it was just that. However he was suddenly lifted up off the ground; he was picked up and held by the neck a muscular man that was armed. “ **WHO ARE YOU!?** ” He yelled with a thick accent, “ **ANSWER ME! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?** ”

 

Emilia pulled out her butterfly knife and held it to the man’s neck. “Let him go.” She said with a glare, “Unless you don’t want your throat cut open like cleaning a fish.” 

 

“ **W-WAIT!** ” Morty yelled at the man, as he panicked, “ **M-M-MY GRANDPA RICK SENT ME! AND EMILIA IS HI-HI-HIS DAUGHTER!** ” 

 

A voice had soon come over them, “Poncho! That’s quite enough.” 

 

The three of them turned and saw a blob of goo having the roughly shape of a human wearing glasses and holding a cane. The man named Poncho let go of Morty and Emilia put away her knife before she went to help Morty off of the floor.

 

“Morty, Emilia, that’s Poncho.” He said, as two more people stepped into the room, “This is Roger and Annie… And I am Doctor Xenon Bloom.”

 

Before Morty could say anything, a small microphone popped up from Morty’s helmet. “ **_Hey Bloom it’s Rick._ ** ” He said, “ **_What the hell is going on?_ ** ”

 

The man named Xenon Bloom had replied, “I don’t know why… But the entire security systems has been shut down. And I’m afraid the exhibits are unlocked.” 

 

“The exhibits? Unlocked?” Emilia said with a wide eyed expression, “Are you sure?” 

 

“I’m afraid so my dear.” Dr. Bloom said. 

 

“Wait, exhibits?” Morty asked, “Exhibits to what?” 

 

Dr. Bloom replied, “Anatomy’s Park’s greatest attractions young man, isn’t the music, or the food, or the… Pirates of the Pancreas.” 

 

“ **_Watch it!_ ** ” Rick said angrily.

 

“It is first and foremost a living museum of humanity’s most noble and ferocious diseases.” Dr. Bloom had finished. Just as he he said this, they heard roaring in the distance. They all turned to where the roaring was coming from. “Hey Doc!” Poncho said, “I’ve got news for you!”

 

A large creature of some kind soon came out of the tunnel and let out a roar. It had spotted them and went to charge at them head on. 

 

“Your living museum is officially a wild safari!” Poncho said as he armed his guns and started to fire at the creature. 

 

“It’s Hepatitis A!” Roger exclaimed, “Everybody run!” 

 

Everyone started to make a break for it from the creature. They all ran into another tunnel nearby, getting as far from the creature as possible. 


	8. Survival

The group managed to get out of the liver and into the next part system of the body. As Poncho fired at the creature called Hepatitis A as they ran for the door; the door which they ran for was labeled as Alveoli Forest. 

 

“Hepatitis won’t follow us in the Respiratory System!” Dr. Bloom said to the group. 

 

Just when Roger was about to open the door he had noticed something peculiar. “That’s strange.” Roger said to the group.

 

“What is it?” Emilia asked him, “Is something the matter?”

 

“It’s the airflow.” Roger replied, “It’s down 20%.” 

 

“So the brain isn’t getting enough oxygen.” Dr. Bloom said, “That’s why security’s offline.” 

 

“Well, I guess we better go check it out.” Morty said. 

 

Emilia noticed that Roger was having trouble getting the door open, and stepped forward. “Allow me.” Emilia said. She held her hand up to the keypad and shut her eyes; she began to concentrate. In a few seconds, they heard a couple of beeps and a click, and the doors opened. This left most of the group shocked, except for Morty but decided not to question it and stepped inside. 

 

Just when Emilia was about to use her abilities to close the door--

 

“Hey wait for me!” A voice called out. 

 

A man came running in wearing a dogsuit; he removed the costume head. 

 

“ **PUT THAT BACK ON!** ” Dr. Bloom yelled. 

 

The man glared at Dr. Bloom before putting the dog head back on. 

 

Emilia shut the door as she asked Annie, “What was that about?” 

 

“It’s Dr. Bloom’s idea.” Annie replied. 

 

They walked along the bridge to the middle of the Alveoli Forest. “If we got up to the Bronchial catwalk, we could look for the blockage.” Roger said to the group. Morty raised his hand, “I’ll go.” He said. 

 

He went over and jumped on a round alveoli and clinged onto it. “Don’t try to be a hero!” Poncho yelled to Morty. “I’m not!” Morty replied as he jumped onto another alveoli, “I’m doing this because it’s fun!” 

 

“Of course you are.” Emilia said as she smirked.

 

Poncho looked around, and armed his gun, “We shouldn’t be here.” 

 

“Whatever you do, do not fire that thing in here.” Dr. Bloom said, “We must save Ruben. This is my life’s work.” 

 

“Ahh!” Annie screamed. Emilia turned and saw that there were little spheres containing creatures of some kind. 

 

“Dr. Bloom?” Emilia said getting his attention, “What are these things?” 

 

“These are bacteria.” Dr. Bloom answered, “Nearly all human lungs contain a strain of bacteria, but the scar tissue, keeps them…  **_dormant_ ** .” 

 

There eyes trailed to the scar tissue but they saw that most of them had been ripped apart. Emilia’s eyes widened in horror and ran to the edge of the bridge. “ **MORTY!** ” Emilia yelled, “ **GET OUT OF THERE!** ” 

 

Just as Morty climbed up onto the catwalk above, he saw a liquid substance drip from above him. He looked up and saw spider-like creatures crawl from the walls; he let out a scream as he let go. Luckily the alveoli made him bounce as he fell back to where the group was. Emilia managed to catch him before he fell face first and helped him on his feet. 

 

“What are those things!?” Morty yelled. 

 

“Tuberculosis, coming in fast!” Dr. Bloom exclaimed. 

 

“Not faster than the bullets!” Poncho yelled, as he fired his weapon. 

 

Poncho had ended up missing the Tuberculosis and instead hit the alveoli. 

 

“ **NO!** ” Dr. Bloom yelled, “ **DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!** ”

 

Suddenly they found themselves flying in the air for only a few moments before they fell to the ground now. 

 

“Get to the digestive tract!” Dr. Bloom said, “He’s coughing!”  

 

Everyoned started to head for the digestive tract, before he started to cough again. The man wearing the dog mascot got caught in the wind. “ **AGH!** ” He screamed. Morty ran back and caught him by the hand; Emilia quickly went and grabbed him by the shirt so that he wouldn’t get blown away. 

 

“You’re not gonna die!” Morty said to the man, “What’s your name?!”

 

“My name is-- **ALEXANDDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!** ” 

 

The man named Alexander ended up flying out of Ruben, and ended up getting ripped apart in the process. Emilia pulled Morty and followed the group the digestive tract. They fell right into it while the door to the Respiratory closed. 

 

“Rick!” Morty said contacting him, “Ruben’s got tuberculosis!” 

 

“ **_Great work!_ ** ” Rick said, “ **_Okay I’ll just cure it and--!_ ** ” Just than there was silence on the other line, which left Morty and Emilia concerned. “Dad? What is it? What happened?” Emilia asked. 

 

“ **_Welp, apparently I can’t cure death._ ** ” Rick said,  _ “ _ **_Morty, Emilia, this is bad, your trapped inside a deadman._ ** ” 

 

Both of the teens eyes widened in horror. 

 

“Well, what do we do!?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick than said, “ **_Okay listen up you two, if the situation keeps darkening, do yourself a favor and hop by pirates of the Pancreas, obviously I’m being biased, I think it’s great. It’s a bunch of pirates running around a-a-a pancreas. We don’t whitewash it either. The pirates are really rapey._ ** ” 

 

“Are you serious right now!?” Emilia exclaimed. 

 

“ **_I know, I know the top priority is to get you guys out of there._ ** ” Rick said, “ **_But I’m just saying, if that becomes impossible. Please you gotta treat yourself._ ** ” 

 

The whole group didn’t seem all for the idea when they had given a certain look on there face. “Damn it dad…” Emilia couldn’t help but mumble.

* * *

 

- **_Later in the Digestive Tract; Food Court_ ** -

 

The group had headed into the food court and were currently stopped to gather supplies that they needed just in case. Emilia and Morty took a look around the area that had surrounded them as they had stood guard. It wasn’t long before they caught a peculiar smell. 

 

“Ugh…” Emilia groaned, “It smells like rotten milk in the fridge but worse than that.” 

 

“Yeah, Dr. Bloom what  **_is_ ** that smell?” Morty asked him. 

 

“You mean the Panda Express?” Dr. Bloom asked, laughing at his own joke, “I’m kidding, I’m just kidding. The body is beginning to constrict and fill with gas. We’re inside a corpse my boy, and I’m afraid Anatomy Park is doomed.”

 

“We’re currently in danger of diseases and a body that will collapse on us, and your more concerned about the park than our lives?” Emilia said to the Doctor, “Tell us how to get out of here!” 

 

“The digestive tract is the escape route.” Dr. Bloom replied, “Get it? There’s an emergency station in the colon, with a ray that can enlarge us all.”

 

“Well it’s a start.” Emilia said. 

 

“Everybody! Head for the colon!” Morty said to the whole group. 

 

“Now I’m takin’ orders from a twelve year old boy!?” Poncho said, but followed behind Morty anyway. They all walked to where they needed to go, and Dr. Bloom took the opportunity to talk to the two teens. “Morty, Emilia.” Dr. Bloom said, “The scar sacs containing the tuberculosis were  **_sabotaged_ ** . This disaster was an inside job. Keep your eyes Annie. She was written up several times by her manager at the churro stand.” 

 

“Hmmm…” Emilia thought looking over to Annie, “Interesting…” 

 

“Intestines are ahead to the left, then the right, etcetera.” Roger said, before walking ahead. 

 

Annie walked beside the two teens now. “Hey, uh just so you know…” Morty said to Annie, “I-I’m actually fourteen.” 

 

“Uh what?” Annie said. 

 

“Not twelve.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Because he said I was twelve.” 

 

“Oh, good for you.” 

 

With that, Annie walked ahead to catch up with the group. 

 

“ **_Oh, oh, Morty, strike one._ ** ” Rick said over comms. 

 

“Yeah… Not exactly one of your moments shorty.” Emilia said. 

 

Morty couldn’t help but slump as he groaned.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile, with the Family; Dining Area_ ** -

 

Everyone sat at the dinner table, enjoying the meal that Jerry had made for them. As they did, Joyce had gotten some gravy underneath her mouth.

 

“Oh…” Jacob said taking a napkin to wipe Joyce’s mouth, “The food goes in your mouth girl.” 

 

Everyone but Jerry laughed at this. Jerry had asked Jacob, “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just still confused about this. Are you like my parents caretaker? Is that what it is?” 

 

“We can get into details later.” Joyce said. 

 

However Leonard said, “Now, wait a moment, there’s no need for secrecy, let’s all live and die honestly.” 

 

Leonard had started to explain to Jerry, “Your mother and I have shared forty years of each other, mind, body and soul. And when minds and souls are joined for eternity, and when eternity is at the door, it’s an invitation to let go of the body, and opportunity to share and experiment.” 

 

“Dad, what are you saying?” Jerry asked his father. 

 

“Well whatever it is Leonard, it’s beautiful, and we support you.” Beth said. 

 

“Speak for yourself!” Jerry said, “Because it sounds like to me that Jacob is your lover.” 

 

“No, of course not.” Leonard said, “Jacob…  **_Is your mother’s lover_ ** .” 

 

Jerry looked at his parents surprised and slightly disturbed by this. Leonard had continued, “I watch them. Sometimes from a chair, sometimes from a closet, almost always dressed as Superman.” 

 

Joyce placed a kiss on Leonard's cheek and they both held hands. Jacob felt touched by what Leonard said and reached over the table to place his hand on top of theirs. All Jerry did was stare as he was at a loss for words. 

 

“Jerry, this ham has gotta be you right?” Jacob said, “It’s in-credi-ble!”

 

“Happy Human Holiday dad.” Summer said with a smile.

* * *

 

- **_In Ruben; Small Intestine_ ** -

 

The group had only one way to go to get to the colon and that was through the small intestine on one of the actual working rides. They all rode on the small boat as they had to listen to the animatronics sing a song about what they were going through. 

 

**_It’s a road of laughter, a trail of food_ **

**_It’s a pathway that breaks up the fat food_ **

**_It’s a tube in the chest and it sends the rest_ **

**_It’s a small, small intestine_ **

 

“It goes on like this for miles…” Roger said annoyed by the song. 

 

“Than we get to the large intestine!” Dr. Bloom said with excitement. 

 

“Honestly I don’t know what’s worse, that Small World song or this.” Emilia said trying to drown out the song. 

 

Just than they heard a strange sound that had caught their ears. “Shh…” Poncho said to the group taking out a flashlight, “I hear something.” 

 

Just than a large creature had popped up from the river waste that laid beneath them. Everyone stayed frozen. 

 

“Don’t move…” Dr. Bloom said, “Gonorrhea can’t see us… If we don’t move.”

 

The creature known as Gonorrhea moved towards them, baring teeth. “Wait, I was wrong, I was thinking of a t-rex.” Dr. Bloom said to the group. 

 

Before anyone had time to act, Gonorrhea had flipped the boat making everyone fall overboard. They emerged from the river of waste and saw Gonorrhea tower over them. 

 

“ **HEAD TO SHORE! NOW!** ” Emilia yelled to the group.

 

Everyone swam to the side of the intestine, that was considered shore, as Gonorrhea trailed behind them, prepared to kill them. “ **WE’RE SITTING DUCKS!** ” Annie exclaimed. 

 

“Doc!” Morty said, “Didn’t you say that the body was filling up with gas!?” 

 

“Yes, why?” Dr. Bloom asked. 

 

Emilia said to Morty when she realized what he was thinking, “Morty! You’re amazing!” Emilia said. 

 

Before anyone could even ask, Emilia grabbed something from Poncho’s pocket which it was a box of matches. Everyone was wondering what she was doing until they saw her light a match. “ **YO GONORRHEA!** ” Emilia yelled, “ **HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!?** ” 

 

With all of her might she threw the match in the air towards the Gonorrhea. 

 

“ **GET BACK!!** ” Emilia yelled.

 

They all ran into a cavity nearby, just as the explosion occurred. When the dust settled, they saw the Gonorrhea all burnt up and it had dropped into the river of waste. 

 

Annie was impressed by Morty’s quick thinking and gave him a hug; Morty hugged back. Emilia on the other hand gave Morty an affectionate punch on his elbow. “Nice work shorty.” Emilia said with a wink of an eye.

* * *

 

- **_Later in the Colon_ ** -

 

They had finally managed to get to the colon, and had gone through a metal door. They all ran to a computer keyboard. Roger ran to it and started typing away.

 

“I should be able to access the backup generator to get the growth ray back online.” Roger said, “If it works we’ll be regular-sized in a few minutes. I just hope Ruben’s not in a room with white carpets and upholstery.” 

 

“Don’t worry he’s not.” Emilia said, “How long is it going to take you?” 

 

“A few minutes at best.” Roger replied. They felt the whole ground shake around them, nearly all of them stumbled. 

 

“What in the hell is that?” Poncho said turning to a pair of large metal doors.

 

“The Sphincter Dam.” Dr. Bloom explained, “We built when Ruben became incontinent, but it was not designed to hold a corpse load.” 

 

“I almost got it!” Roger said, “Everybody move inside the circle!” Before they could, Morty noticed a little creature peeking out from the small pockets of Poncho’s bag. The creature was colored with black. 

 

“Poncho?” Morty said, “What’s that in your backpack?” 

 

Poncho quickly turned around though the creature was seen by Dr. Bloom, “That’s…  **_Bubonic Plague_ ** . What are you doing with that Poncho?” 

 

Poncho suddenly grabbed Annie and held her by the neck, and pulled out a knife; she let out a gasp and struggled to get free. 

 

“ **ANNIE!** ” Morty exclaimed; he tried to run to her, but Emilia held him back. 

 

“Everybody get back!” Poncho yelled as he held the knife close to Annie. 

 

“Poncho you son-of-a-bitch!” Dr. Bloom said, “You released the tuberculosis so you could steal from me!?” 

 

Poncho laughed as he replied, “That’s right baby. A lot of people would pay to decimate the population. I’ll take the highest bidder! Al Qaeda, North Korea, Republicans, balding man that work out! People on the internet that are only turned on by Japanese teenagers! Anything beats working for you! You pompous, negligent, iTunes Gift Card as a holiday bonus giving- **AGH!!** ” 

 

Poncho was suddenly cut off by Emilia; using the metal that was around her, she was able to make a weapon for herself which was a battle spear. She had used it to stab his hand, forcing him to drop the knife and Annie. 

 

“No one cares about your rant you moron.” Emilia said. 

 

“ **YOU LITTLE BITCH!** ” Poncho yelled picking his knife up off the ground. He charged at Emilia and started to try and stab her. Though Emilia was quick to block him with the base of the battle spear. Emilia attacked back, she managed to disarm Poncho, and land a few hits on him, giving him a serious of scratches. With a kick she was able to push him back with ease. 

 

“Just give up Poncho.” Emilia said pointing the blade to him, “It’s over.” 

 

“ **NEVER!** ” Poncho shouted, tackle her to the ground, which had caught her by surprise. He grabbed the knife that she knocked out of his hand earlier and tried to stab her face. She used the base of her battle spear to prevent that from happening but she was struggling to do so. 

 

Morty let out a scream and jumped on top of Poncho, causing him to move off of the young teen; Annie helped her up. He started to punch him repeatedly in the helmet, as Poncho struggled to get him off. He grabbed Morty by the shirt and threw him off; he landed on the ground and Roger helped him up.  

 

Poncho laughed evilly though the Bubonic Plague climbed up on his back and bit his shoulder. 

 

“ **AH! GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!** ” Poncho exclaimed, trying to pull the creature off of him. He did not realize he had backed up into the railing; he fell off and died instantly when he hit the ground. As they looked over the edge they heard the metal groaning. 

 

“You guys!” Annie said, seeing the bolts come loose. 

 

“It’s gonna burst!” Roger exclaimed, “Go! Go! Go!” 

 

Morty, Emilia, Dr. Bloom and Annie ran for the exit; Roger had tried to go with them but his foot had gotten stuck. “My foot is stuck!” Roger yelled. 

 

Annie tried to go back for him, but Morty held her back. “No!” She yelled. 

 

“It’s okay!” Roger said, “It’s okay just go! Tell my family I love them! They may be hard to find because my wife kept her last name and she made the kids take it too, so I don’t know maybe you can--” 

 

Right before he could finish, the sphincter dam broke and the whole room flooded; Emilia quickly shut the doors before any of the waste could get into where they were. 

 

“ **NOOO!** ” Annie yelled. 

 

Distraught, Annie hugged Morty and cried while Dr. Bloom and Emilia silently mourned their loss.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

 The whole family sat in the living room playing music after they had dinner. Leonard was playing on bongos while Summer was singing whatever came into her head, while the rest, excluding Jerry was clapping along with them. Beth noticed the expression on her husband's face. 

 

“Jerry, come on this is what you wanted.” Beth said. 

 

“I get it Beth, be careful of what you wish for.” Jerry said, “I’m being punished for taking your iPad.” 

 

“What?” Beth said with confusion before saying, “Look, I’m sorry I was being a bitch earlier, but you gotta let that stuff go. Let’s just be here.” Before Jerry could say anything more; a young teenage boy suddenly came to the patio door and entered the living room. 

 

“ **SUMMER!** ” He exclaimed. 

 

“Ethan!” Summer said standing up, “What are you doing here!?” 

 

“I’ve been texting you for hours!” The boy named Ethan said, “ **WHAT THE HELL!?** ” 

 

“I don’t have my phone! I’m doing a human holiday!” 

 

“Did you even consider how that might make me feel!?” 

 

“How you feel!?  **WHY IS EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAPPENING TO YOU!?** ” 

 

Jerry stood up, “Summer, do you have a boyfriend?” 

 

“Yeah, do you Summer!?” Ethan said. 

 

“I don’t know Ethan!” Summer said crossing her arms, “Do I!?” 

 

Jacob stood up and put both of his hands on Summer and Ethan’s shoulder. “No disrespect to you man.” Jacob said, “But you need to connect more with your family.” 

 

Jerry’s jaw dropped at what Jacob had said to him. 


	9. Relative Size

- **_Smith Residence; Living Room_ ** -

 

After everything had calmed down between Summer and her apparent boyfriend Ethan, Jacob had decided to work his magic and went ahead to figure out what exactly Ethan was so angry about.

 

“Let me ask you a question Ethan.” Jacob said, “Where’s the anger coming from?”

 

“From Summer being a total bitch!” Ethan answered.

 

Jacob knew there was more to it than that; he cupped his face so that he could look at him dead in the eye and asked again, this time more sternly than before, “Where’s the anger coming from?” Ethan looked down on the ground, and he had answered hesitantly, “My… My brother took me fishing once… In the bushes…”

 

Ethan couldn’t hold it in anymore; tears started to stream down his face as he started to cry. “I--I can’t!” He said with his voice cracking, “He made me feel like a girl! I’m---He made me a girl!”

 

Jacob helped him up on his feet and said to him, “He didn’t make you anything man. You are, who you are.” He gestured over to Summer, who was looking at Ethan with sympathetic eyes. “She is, who she is.” Jacob said, “Now you go to her.”

 

Ethan went over to Summer and took her in his arms. “Come here right now!” He said.

 

“Oh my God Ethan, I’m so sorry!” Summer said as she hugged him, “I love you!”

 

“I love you so much!” Ethan said.

 

Both of their lips collided with one another, both not equally caring who was in the room right now. Everyone clapped and cheered. “You did it again cubby.” Joyce said to Jacob, “Come here.”

 

Both Jacob and Joyce started to kiss one another; as they did this Jerry looked at them with an uneasy look. He looked even more uneasy when he saw his father go into a closet nearby unbuttoning his shirt revealing it to be a Superman shirt.

 

Finally Jerry had it.

 

“No! Stop!” He yelled, “I hate this!” Joyce and Jacob stopped what they were doing and glared at Jerry. “Well, Christmas doesn’t revolve around what you hate son.” Joyce said.

 

“Well than I hate Christmas!” Jerry said, before storming out of the room.

* * *

 - ** _In Ruben’s Body; Theater Room_ ** -

 

With only four remaining survivors, that being Morty, Emilia, Annie and Dr. Bloom, they had decided the next best course of action would be to sit and wait for Rick to come up with a solution before things took a turn for the worse. Dr. Bloom sat with tons of ice cream surrounding him, and Emilia was eating a bucket herself while spinning her weapon a couple of times.

 

Morty and Annie on the other hand were a few seats away and they were both making out with one another.

 

An animatronic Ruben stood up on stage, talking about himself, even though no one bothered listening. Finally at one point in Ruben’s lecture, the animatronic had gone limp.

 

Annie and Morty both broke out of the kiss, “You can put your fingers wherever you want.” Annie whispered in Morty’s ear.

 

“Gross!” Emilia said having heard that part.

 

“ **_Hey Morty!_ ** ” Rick said via coms, making Annie and Morty jump, “ **_You wanna put it on mute or something? I’m trying to concentrate here_ **.”

* * *

 While Rick was typing away on his laptop in the garage trying to figure out a solution, Jerry had entered the garage.

 

“Ah, Rick? Do you have a minute?” Jerry asked, getting his attention.

 

“Not now Jerry, I’ve got even smaller fish to fry!” Rick said to him.

 

Though Jerry seemed to have ignored what Rick had said and said to him, “It’ll only be a minute. I just wanted to apologize about judging you before.” He said, “Right now you’re my saniest relative.”

 

Rick stopped typing by a certain word Jerry had said; that’s when he thought of an idea, “Relative… Relative size!” He said turning to Jerry, “Jerry! Hand me a scalpel and a bundle of dynamite!”

 

As Jerry went to get what Rick had told him to get, he turned on the comms, “Morty listen! Can you get to the left nipple!?”

* * *

 Morty still preoccupied with Annie had replied, “Are you kidding Rick, I’m hoping I can get to both of them.”

 

“Oh for the--” Emilia said before talking with Rick through her watch, “Dad, what’s the plan?”

 

“ ** _I have a crazy idea that’ll work!_ ** ” Rick said over comms, “ ** _But you have to get to the left nipple!_ ** ”

 

Just as Rick said this, everything in the room started to shake, causing everyone to stumble. Emilia stood up and put on her helmet, while Morty and Annie did the same. “We have to get to the left nipple!” Emilia said to them.

 

They looked above there heads and saw that the ceiling was started to come apart.

 

“The body is decaying!” Dr. Bloom said to the small group, “The arterial transit is useless! We can try the service shuttle. It’s connected to the skeletal system. That’s why we call it the bone train. Would you like to ride the bone train Annie?”

 

“If it’ll get us out of here.” Annie said.

 

“How about you, Morty and Emilia?” Dr. Bloom said, “Would you like to the ride the bone train?”

 

“Enough with the bits Doctor!” Emilia said.

 

“Why are you even doing this? We’re going to die!” Morty said to him, “Let’s just get going.”

* * *

 Rick had cut open Ruben’s stomach and placed the dynamite inside; He than threw him over his shoulder and walked to the cruiser. “Well, I can see your busy…” Jerry said awkwardly stepping out of the garage, “Merry Christmas Rick.”

 

Rick threw Ruben in the backseat of the cruiser and got in the driver's seat. After he opened the garage door, he flew up above the clouds and towards the outside atmosphere of Earth.

* * *

 - ** _Service Shuttle Station_ ** -

 

They managed to reach the Service Shuttle without delay, and they all ran straight for the controls. Dr. Bloom looked it over and saw that there was a slight problem.

 

“There’s no autopilot.” Dr. Bloom said, “One of us will have to stay here and operate it manually.”

 

The whole group looked at one another, than eyeing Dr. Bloom in particular, while Dr. Bloom looked at the three of them as if he was expecting something.

 

Emilia gave a quizzical look, “Really?”

 

“No, no, your right, it was dick move for me to even pause like that.” Dr. Bloom said, “This is all my fault, you go on.”

 

Just than they saw spider like creatures coming towards them; there was a whole army of them. “What the hell is that?” Annie asked.

 

“E-Coli outbreak.” Dr. Bloom said, “Go! Hurry!”

 

Morty, Emilia and Annie quickly ran into the train and Dr. Bloom got the train started. “Oh wait.” Dr. Bloom said just as the train started to move, “There **_is_ ** an autopilot.”

 

“ **WAIT!** ” Dr. Bloom yelled before the E-Coli jumped on him, “ **IT’S OKAY! NEVERMIND! I WANTED TO SACRIFICE MYSELF ANYWAY!!** ”  

 

Some of the E-Coli jumped onto the train and started to break there way through the train.

 

“They’re chewing through the doors!” Annie exclaimed.

 

Emilia charged at the E-Coli stabbing most of them with her battle spare. She kicked most of them off of the train, though the E-Coli started to chew through her spear.

 

“Shit!” Emilia yelled ditching her weapon. Morty though fast and grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby, and started to hit them with it. The E-Coli fell off of the train.

 

“We’re in the areola Rick!” Morty said, “Almost to the left nipple! But we’re in a really bad situation!”

 

“ **_I’m almost there Morty!_ ** ” Rick said through coms.

 

Emilia grabbed a pole within the train and used her abilities to make another weapon, which was a sword; To help back Morty. She sliced and diced while Morty smashed the viruses. Though soon more and more of the E-Coli came onto the train.

 

“ **GET TO THE FRONT! HURRY!** ” Emilia yelled.

 

Morty and Annie quickly made a break for it to the front of the train. Right when Emilia was about to follow a line of E-Coli blocked her way. Emilia backed up a couple of feet before running towards the line of E-Coli. Using her sword she used it as leverage to help her flip over the E-Coli and get behind them. She than caught up with the other two the three of them ran into the front of train, shutting the door behind them.

 

“ **OH MY GOD THE TRACK!** ” Morty exclaimed, grabbing the controls.

 

There halfway on the track they saw the creature known as Hepatitis A tearing up the track. “It’s Hepatitis A!” Annie exclaimed.

 

“Stop the train!!” Emilia yelled.

 

Morty did his best to slow down the train to stop it, though it was to no avail; The train ended up flying off of the track and through a wall of soft tissue. As the train hit a bump, the three of them ended up flying through the window and they toppled on the ground.

 

The three of them recovered from the fall and stood up. Annie and Morty let out a gasp. “The nipple hole…” Annie said.

 

There the three teens had gotten a perfect view of… Space?

 

“It’s beautiful.” Morty said.

 

“Why are we in space?” Was all Emilia could ask.

 

They didn’t have time to think about that when Hepatitis A came crashing through the train. “ **OH NO!** ” Annie exclaimed.

 

“ **RUN!** ” Morty yelled.

 

The three of them started to run in a random direction as Hepatitis A started to catch up with them. Though they suddenly stopped in their tracks when a creature twice as big as Hepatitis A grabbed it with it’s jaw and shook it.

 

“Whoa!” Annie said, “It’s Hepatitis C!”

 

Hepatitis C gave a thumbs up and with a wink of an eye, it lumbered away with it’s latest kill, leaving the three of them both stunned and confused. “Okay, what the hell just happened?” Emilia said slumping slightly.

 

“Um…” Morty said, before asking Annie, “Did we have… Some sort of a relationship with him?”

 

“I think they’re just like that?” Annie replied, equally confused as they were, “I think they’re just good guys.”

 

Soon enough, Rick came flying in with his cruiser. He opened the door and let the three of them climb in. “Where’s Dr. Bloom?” Rick asked Morty and Emilia.

 

“I’m sorry Rick…” Morty replied, “He’s gone.”

 

“Goddamnit, I ask the two of you to do one thing.” Rick said.

 

When Emilia shut the door behind her, Rick flew the cruiser out of a gigantic Ruben and as soon as they had gotten far enough, Ruben had just exploded.

* * *

 - ** _At that Moment_ ** -

 

Everyone was getting all bundled up to go out sledding. Beth however was looking rather down to say the least since Jerry was no longer participating in any family activities since his blow up from earlier. She sighed, “Jerry doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

 

“He’ll come around.” Jacob reassured Beth, “After all, Christmas is a special time. It has a funny way of bringing families together.”

 

“I don’t know Jacob.” Beth said to him, “Jerry got an invitation to be alive today, and he rejected it… I don’t know if our marriage will--”

 

Just than they heard the sounds of pitter patter on the door; they all turned and were surprised to see blood falling from the sky.

 

Summer gasped, “ **IT’S RAINING BLOOD!!** ”

 

“Oh shit!” Jacob said before turning to Beth, “Find Jerry!”

 

Beth ran out of the living and ran into Jerry’s office, where they found him sitting in front of the television with the news on. “Jerry!” Beth said.

 

“It’s alright.” Jerry said to the family, “The TV says there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

They turned their attention to the television.

 

“ ** _The giant naked sky Santa has exploded._ ** ” The TV reporter said, “ **_Blood and chunks of viscera are raining down on the country. Everything should be fine_ **.”

 

Everyone sighed with relief with what the reporter said on the television. “Dad, can I have my phone back?” Summer asked.

 

“Sure sweetie.” Jerry said, taking the stocking and giving Summer her phone. He turned to the rest of the family, “Everyone take a device, it’ll help you relax.”

 

Everyone reached into the red stocking and took out a hand held device. They started to surf the web or text people with the devices. “This is nice.” Jacob said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Jerry said, putting his arms around Beth and Jacob, “I guess, we really learned something this Christmas.”

 

“No we didn’t dad.” Summer said, “No we didn’t.”

* * *

 Rick flew over the blood and chunks that were now mixed with the snow. The garage door opened and they flew inside. The four of them stepped out of the cruiser taking a breather by what they all just went through. As Morty, Emilia and Annie got out of the cruiser they removed their helmets.

 

“Too bad about Dr. Bloom.” Rick said, “He was a genius. The only person capable of creating a new Anatomy Park.”

 

Annie spoke up, “Actually, I studied under Dr. Bloom. I believe I have the knowledge to create an entirely new and much safer park!”

 

“What about… Pirates of the Pancreas?” Rick asked.

 

Annie replied, “I think it was one of the most underrated attractions.”

 

“ **BOOYAH!** ” Rick said, before throwing a helmet on her head, “Hold your breath!”

 

Rick activated the shrink ray and shrunk her down to a vile. “ **WHAT THE HELL RICK!?** ” Morty yelled, “ **I LIKED HER! I REALLY HAD SOMETHING GOING ON THERE RICK!** ”

 

Rick picked up the vile and put it in his coat pocket.

 

“Yeah so I heard.” Rick said, “Trust me you dodged a bullet.” He leaned over and whispered, “Puffy vagina.”

 

“Oh, yeah you did dodge a bullet there.” Emilia said.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Morty asked the two of them, “That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

 

“Yeah… Trust me it’s bad.” Emilia said.

 

“Come on.” Rick said, going out of the garage, “Let’s get some stuffing I’m starving.”

* * *

 - ** _Later that Night_ ** -

 

As usual Rick was doing one of his late night projects after everyone had gone to sleep. As he reached for one of his tools he noticed a small box wrapped in green and red. There was a card attached to it that said “For Rick”. From the handwriting he could tell it was from Emilia.

 

He took the box from where it sat and ripped open the wrapping.

 

Opening the box he saw that it was a brand new flask that was custom made, having it’s own design and everything. On the flask it had his own portal gun as its insignia along with a red teardrop. There was also a small carving on the lower left corner which looked like a signature. Rick could clearly see that she had put a lot of effort into the flask, and even wondered how long it took her to make something like this though he quickly discarded the thought when he came to that answer.

 

Placing the flask to the side, he took the card that was attached to the wrapping from before and opened it. Inside the card it contained a picture of when he was away on his interstellar travels. Though in this picture it showed it was himself, next to a eleven year old Emilia who had short black hair with parts of it being the color red instead of the usual green highlights. In the photograph she was wearing a dark gray shirt with a pair of baggy brown cargo pants. She had bandages wrapped around her head, and her right hand just showing her fingers even the bandages around her chest. On the side of her neck she had a pair of zeroes tattooed in black ink.

 

Over her shoulders she wore a light gray trench coat with a hood over her head. She was smiling shyly in the camera while Rick on the other hand was giving one of his usual big smiles while he had an arm around the child’s shoulders while he made the peace sign.

 

At the bottom of the photograph it had read Merry Christmas.

 

Rick cracked only a smile before he folded up the picture and put it in his pocket in his lab coat. He took the custom made flask and went to exit the garage planning on filling it with some kind of alcoholic beverage.

* * *

 - ** _Four_** ** _Years Ago; Dimension 704-GS_ ** -

 

_A sudden flash had caught Emilia by surprise as she posed for the picture. After she blinked a few times the after flash went away. Rick went to get the photograph and looked at how it came out. “Ah look at that!” He said showing her the picture, “That’s not a bad picture! Though your smile could use a little work wouldn’t you say?”_

 

 _Emilia looked to Rick and nodded her head. Rick sort of frowned at this, “Aw come on Emilia, you can’t be the strong silent type forever.” He said to her ruffling her hair a bit, “You-you-you’ve living with me for like se-_ **_BURP!_ ** _-ven weeks at most, and your still not saying anything? I mean I don’t want to make a big deal out of it but--you know, you gotta give me something to go on here.”_

 

_Emilia looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. Rick let out a sigh and handed her the picture, “Listen I’ll--I’ll tell you what? What do you say you hold onto this picture, and I’ll show you this really cool arcade that’ll really make your head spin! That sound good to you?”_

 

 _Emilia smiled slightly and nodded her head. He patted her on the head, “Alright! Now we’re talking!” Rick said excitedly, as they started to walk “Trust me when I say, you’re gonna-_ **_BURP!_ ** _-love it at Blips and Chitz, and as luck would have it I have just enough to spend an entire afternoon there and--”_

 

_Rick stopped himself when he saw Emilia had stopped in front of a window of a store. “Hey?” Rick said walking beside her, “Whatcha looking at?”_

 

_He looked through the window and saw there on display was a necklace that was a red stone in the shape of a tear. He saw her eyes pretty much hypnotized on the small jewelry, no more like she was fascinated by it really.  He looked at the price tag and looked over at the little girl. He waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to snap back into reality._

 

_“Oh good, your still with me.” Rick joked, “Now come on, we gotta a whole afternoon to spend!”_

 

_With that he and Emilia went into an alleyway nearby and used his portal gun to open a portal up. They both stepped inside and the portal closed the next second later._


	10. Concentrated Dark Matter

- **_Sometime Ago_ ** -

 

_ If there was one thing that Emilia didn’t like about having her abilities it's the fact that she had to put up with it’s side effects. On her home planet, they may have possessed most of the same abilities, but each side effect was different with each person. Sometimes they could be minor, sometimes they could possibly be fatal. Or sometimes in rare cases they could have no side effects at all. _

 

_ Emilia was in between those things. Mostly because she was one of the rare cases where she is born with a third rare ability. And usually it’s a bad thing. Though Emilia never actually made a big deal out of it before, mostly because she didn’t even have her own doctor. _

 

_ Until now. _

 

_ It’s become routine with her now, with Rick doing the check-ups, but since Beth, Jerry or Summer doesn’t actually know about her abilities, they had to keep a low profile on it. They knew she was from a different planet but they didn’t know about her powers. Which is why Rick does the check-ups so late at night.  _

 

_ Luckily since Emilia mostly had human system (not counting the different color blood) , it made it easier to work with for Rick. _

 

_ She was sitting on one of the seats provided in the garage, having her tank top off revealing her dark navy blue sports bra; Rick had a stethoscope pressed onto her back while she was connected to wires. On his computer it showed her body diagram; specifically showing her nerves.  _

 

_ Every so often Rick would check back on his computer while he drank from his flask. _

 

_ “Looks ab- _ **_URP_ ** _!-out normal here.” Rick said looking at the diagram on her body, “No problems that I-I can see. Not this time around anyway.” _

 

_ “Good.” Emilia said with relief, “I can’t imagine the excuse we would have to come up with for my new sister and Jerry.” _

 

_ “I think you mean the excuse I have to co- _ **_BURP!_ ** _ -me up with?” Rick said going to remove the suction wires on her back and chest, “Or did you mean the royal we?” _

 

_ “That’s the same thing and you know it.” Emilia said, as she put her black tank top back on once he had gotten the wires off.  _

 

_ Rick did a quick double check, “Yep, everything checks out. You just gotta ma- _ **_BURP!_ ** _ -ke sure that you don’t use your  _ **_secret weapon_ ** _ , and you’ll be just fine.”  _

 

_ “You say that everytime we do one of these check-ups.” Emilia said to Rick, “I told you once, I told you a thousand times before, that I’ll be fine.”  _

 

_ “Well hate to break it to you Emilia but this isn’t like your home planet or your old life. I’m being serious right now you gotta be careful. You have to make sure not to use--” _

 

_ “Your secret weapon unless absolutely necessary. I know, I know. You say that over and over again after every check-up. I get it, it’s side effect is dangerous to me, and I know I told you about it but it doesn’t mean you have to keep warning me about it.”  _

 

_ “That’s because sometimes you tend to forget about these things which is by the way a lot. So I have to keep reminding everytime we do the daily check-ups.”  _

 

_ Emilia let out a sigh as she played with her hair a bit. She sighed and said, “Welp, I guess this concludes, our daily check-ups. I gotta turn in just in case we decide to go explore in another dimension or planet or something.”  _

 

_ Without saying another word, Emilia left the garage and headed back to her room for the night. _

* * *

 

- **_Present_ ** -

 

Rick was in the garage dissecting a rat, while Emilia was handing him any kind of tools that he needed. Rick looked over his work, “T-t-t-this is just sloppy craftsmanship.” He said. 

 

“You really think so?” Emilia said looking it over as well. Morty soon came into the garage, “Hey there Rick, hi Emilia.” He said, “Whoa, sure is really especially beautiful out there today.” 

 

“Oh yes Morty it’s almost  **_unbelievable_ ** , isn’t it?” Rick said. 

 

“Yeah you know?” Morty said, “There’s something about the air **_,_ ** and just the way the sunshine is.” 

 

“Oh yeah sure buddy.” Rick said, “V-very convincing.” 

 

Morty was left confused by this, “Wh… Convincing?” 

 

“Oh whoa! Perfect response!” Emilia said with unamused sarcasm, “That’s better than the last one!” 

 

Morty looked uneasy as he said, “Um… Okay?” 

 

Beth than came out of the house with her purse; she walked to her car, “I am going to work.” She said with a robotic voice, “Morty, good morning, dad good morning, sister good morning.” 

 

Rick and Emilia looked at one another before rolling their eyes. Beth got in her car, “I’m going to work. Goodbye.” With that she drove off. “What’s with mom?” Morty asked the both of them. 

 

“Oh, what’s with mom?” Rick repeated before saying, “So you’re saying that she’s acting weird? How- **_BURP!_ ** -sophisticated! Careful guys your gonna burn out your CPU.” 

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be a tragedy.” Emilia said with sarcasm again. 

 

“Okay you know what, you guys are acting weird too.” Morty said. 

 

“Whatever, quote on quote Morty.” Rick said. 

 

“Alright, well… I’ll see you guys after school.” Morty said to the both of them. He accidentally ran into the door frame of the garage door and fell over on his back. “Ow!” He said standing up, “I’m okay! I meant to do that!” 

 

With that Morty took his leave, leaving only Rick and Emilia in the garage. Rick gave Emilia a certain look in his eyes, and she nodded her head slightly. Emilia proceeded to head out of the garage and go off in a certain direction. After a some time had passed, Rick left the garage as well, and went off in the direction Morty had gone to for school.

* * *

 

- **_Morty’s High School_ ** -

 

Morty sat in his classroom bored as usual as he listened to Mr. Goldenfold’s lecture about math again. That is until he started to ask, “Alright, who can tell me, what 5 times 9 is?” 

 

All the students started to murmur and whisper to one another, trying to figure out an answer. That is until Mr. Goldenfold called on Morty, “Morty?” He said getting his attention, “What is, 5 times 9?” 

 

Morty rubbed his arm and answered nervously, “Uh… at least 40?” 

 

The students gasp and Mr. Goldenfold said, “Morty that is exactly correct! 5 times 9 is at least 40! Come on up here!” 

 

Morty stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom. 

 

“Everybody!” Mr. Goldenfold said, “This is the best student! I want you to be the teacher today. Teach us Morty!” 

 

Morty there up at the front of the classroom and asked, “W-w-w-what do you want me to teach you?” 

 

One of the students raised his hand, “Oh! I know.” He said getting Morty’s attention, “How do you make  **_concentrated dark matter_ ** ?” 

 

“Oh that is a good question.” Mr. Goldenfold said. Morty was confused by that question as he replied, “Concentrated huh?” He said with confusion. 

 

“Concentrated dark matter.” Mr. Goldenfold clarified, “The fuel for accelerated space travel. Now, do you know how to make it?” 

 

“Uhh…” Morty said, slightly dumbfounded. 

 

“Come on Morty…” Jessica said, “Isn’t Rick your grandpa like a scientist?” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Morty said, “But you know he told me that I shouldn’t go around spouting off about, you know, his science and stuff.”

 

“I bet you’ve seen him make concentrated dark matter a lot.” Jessica said as she stood up and she walked next to him , “You know if you tell us… I’ll be your girlfriend.” 

 

Morty double taked from this, “Really?” 

 

Mr. Goldenfold walked next to him, “Seems like a rare opportunity Morty.” 

 

Before Morty could say anything, Rick had suddenly kicked down the door. “Morty! U-uh, come on! There’s a family emergency!” Rick grabbed Morty’s arm and dragged him out of the classroom; before he could Mr. Goldenfold grabbed Morty’s other arm. “Stop!” He said, “If he leaves I’m giving him an F!”   
  
“He doesn’t care.” Rick said, yanking Morty out of Goldenfold’s grip. 

 

Rick dragged him all the way to the gym locker room, while Morty protested, “Aw man Rick! Rick I have to go back! I think I was about to get married!” 

 

Rick let go of Morty’s arm and he ended up falling on the floor. Rick went and turned the knobs on the shower. 

 

“Take a shower with me Morty.” Rick said. 

 

“Wait, what?” Morty said. 

 

Rick started to strip off his clothes as soon as he turned the water on, “Listen to me, get your clothes off, and get in the shower right now Morty! Y-y-y-you gotta trust me, Morty.” 

 

Morty sighed and started to take off his clothes. “Aw man, I’m probably gonna get an F in class.” He said as he placed his clothes nearby.

 

“Morty that’s not class!” Rick said, “T-t-t-that wasn’t your teacher. This isn’t your school. This entire world is not your world. We’re inside a huge simulation chamber on an alien spaceship!” 

 

“Wait a minute, what are you talking about!?” Morty said, getting even more confused by this. 

 

“It’s all fake Morty- **_BURP!_ ** -All of it.” Rick said, “Nanorobotic renderings, a bunch of crazy… fake nonsense, Morty. I couldn’t say until we got in the shower, they won’t monitor us in here.”

 

“Monitor us!?” Morty exclaimed as he started to cover himself, “Who!?” 

 

“Zigerion Scammers, Morty.” Rick said, “The galaxy’s most ambitious, least successful con artists. You know, it’s lucky for us they’re also very uncomfortable with nudity.” 

 

“Aw man Rick.” Morty said, “If everyone is gonna be insane today, at least let me be insane with Jessica.” 

 

“I can’t let you do that Morty!” Rick said grabbing his clothing. 

 

The both of them started to fight over their clothing as they were both stark naked, as they did this, just as Rick told him before, the people on the outside were watching them.

* * *

 

- **_Outside of the Simulation; Control Room_ ** -

 

All of the Zigerions groaned as they were forced to see Rick and Morty fight over the clothing. “Oh God sir!” He said, “They’re still naked!” 

 

The head of them all, one by the name of Prince Nebulon said, “Well check every five quinton's and tell me when they’re not.” 

 

“I think we should make Kevin look sir.” A Staff Member said. 

 

The one named Kevin said, “What?! No! W-w-why would you even say that!?” 

 

Another alien by the name of Stu said, “Uh, sir, we have a situation.” 

 

“If there’s another wiener on that monitor, I swear to God Stu…” Nebulon said. 

 

Stu replied, “Something is drawing a lot of processing power.” Stu looked onto the computer and soon found the problem, “Oh, no wonder. There’s another human in the simulator.” 

 

There on the screen they saw Jerry wearing a suit while he was driving a car on his way to work. 

 

“How did this happen!?” Nebulon exclaimed, “Where is the Abductions Department!?” 

 

A member from the Abductions Department said, “Hey man, Abductions Department just follows Acquisitions.” A member from Acquisitions spoke up, “Don’t put this on Acquisitions! We only acquire humans that haven’t been abducted!”  

 

Kevin had added, “Well simulations doesn’t simulate anybody’s that’s been abducted so--” 

 

Nebulon cut him off, “Oh I see, so it’s no one's fault. So really there’s no problem. Oh wait, yes there is…  **THERE’S STILL ANOTHER HUMAN IN HERE!** Who is he!?” 

 

“Rick’s son-in-law, and that girl’s brother-in-law, Jerry Smith.” Stu replied, pulling up his profile, “So far he hasn’t noticed he’s in a simulation.” 

 

Nebulon sighed, “Well, cap his sector to 5%, keep his settings on auto, and we’ll deal with him later…  **_Rick Sanchez is the target_ ** .”

* * *

 

- **_Back in the Simulation_ ** -

 

Both Rick and Morty ran down the street still stark naked. As they did, Rick was carrying their clothes in one giant ball. He stopped at a sewer entrance and shoved their clothes inside. “Rick!” Morty yelled, as his hands covered his crotch area. 

 

“Ah-ah! Morty!” Rick said moving the boy's hands, “Keep your hands off your ding-dong! It’s the only way we can speak freely! Look around you Morty! Do you really think this world is real? You have to be an idiot not to notice the sloppy details.” 

 

Rick pointed over to a man putting a bun between two hot dogs, “Look at that guy over there, he’s putting a bun between two hot dogs.” 

 

“I don’t know Rick.” Morty said, “I’ve seen people do that.” 

 

Rick than pointed to a lady with a cat on the leash, “Well look at that old lady. She-She’s walking her cat on a leash!” 

 

“Uh, Mrs. Spencer does that all the time Rick.” 

 

“Look I-I-I don’t wanna hear about Mrs. Spencer! She’s an idiot!” 

 

Rick than pointed over to a toaster house, and poptart driving a car that looked a lot like the house. “Alright, alright, what about that Morty?” Rick said pointing to it. 

 

“Okay, yeah, you got me on that one.” Morty said to him. 

 

“Oh really Morty, are you sure you haven’t seen that in real life before?” 

 

“No, no, I haven’t. I mean, why would a poptart wanna live inside of a toaster, Rick? I mean, that would be like the scariest place for them to live, you know what I mean?” 

 

“You’re missing the point, Morty. Why would he drive a smaller toaster with wheels? I mean does your car look like a smaller version of your house.” Rick and Morty continued to walk further down the street as no one seemed to notice that they were just walking around with their birthday suits on. 

 

“So, why are they doing this?” Morty asked, “W-w-what do they want?” 

 

Rick had replied, “Well that would be obvious to you, if you had been paying attention.” 

 

An ambulance had drove right up to them and opened up. A paramedic said, “We got the President of the United States! We need 10ccs of concentrated dark matter or he’ll die!” 

 

Rick immediately shut the doors and they continued walking. “Concentrated dark matter?” Morty said, “They were asking about that in my class.” 

 

“It’s a special fuel I invented.” Rick explained, “It can travel through space faster than anyone else. These Zigerions are always trying to scam me out of my secrets. But they made one big mistake. They dragged you and Emilia into this. Now they’re gonna pay.” 

 

“Wait, w-w-what are we going to do?” 

 

“We’re gonna scam the scammers Morty. And we’re gonna take them for everything they got.”

* * *

 

- **_Later_ ** -

 

Rick and Morty met Emilia at the stage that laid in the center of the town. Luckily she had extra clothing for them to put on, and they had gotten dressed. All three of them were now dressed as rappers. There clothes were disheveled and they wore chains. 

 

“G-g-guys I don’t know about this.” Morty said nervously as Rick fixed up his clothing, “I mean crowds, t-t-t-they have a tendency to make all nervous.”    
  


“Just stay calm down Morty.” Emilia said, putting on a hat on Morty’s head before putting a hoodie on herself, “You gotta remember that those aren’t real people out there, they’re just 1s and 0s.” 

 

“She’s right your gonna be fine.” Rick said, “Just follow my lead. Yo deejay, drop that beat.” 

 

The three of them walked on stage with microphones; as they walked on stage, Emilia put her hood over her head. A small crowd was seen as they walked on stage; the stereos played a beat. 

 

“Uh-oh.” Rick said into the mic, “This crowd looks too small for one our rap concerts!” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know if we can perform our new song, “ **_The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter_ ** ” for a small crowd like this.” Emilia said. 

 

“You got that right!” Morty said. Just like that more people came and surrounded the stage. Which is exactly what they were expecting. 

 

“Now this is more like it!” Emilia said. 

 

Rick than said, “Let me hear everybody say Hey-oh!” 

 

The crowd did exactly that. 

 

“All the ladies say Yeah!” Emilia yelled. 

 

The ladies in the crowd did just that. 

 

Rick started to tell the crowd to all sorts of things that didn’t necessarily make any sense whatsoever. As the crowd what they were told and they started to glitch out and eventually, freeze up. “It worked!” Emilia said. 

 

“Start running!” Rick said jumping off of the stage, “Before the system reboots!”

 

Morty and Emilia jumped up off the stage and started to run behind Rick as they fixed up their clothing and ditched the chains. They ran through the streets as they did, Morty couldn’t help but look around and see the many people and animals frozen in place. 

 

“Oh man!” Morty said, as he ran, “W-w-w-where are we running too!?” 

 

“We’re running out of the simulation!” Emilia replied. 

 

Rick had added, “Normally the chamber operates like a treadmill. With the virtual world disappearing behind us and being rendered in front of us as we move through it, but while it’s frozen we can get to-- **_the edge_ ** .”

 

The three of them stood literally at the edge of the whole world and they found themselves in a large room, most likely where they do the simulation. 

 

“Here we go.” Rick said to the two of them jumping down. 

 

“Oh my God.” Morty said looking around, while Emilia jumped down. 

 

“Morty come on.” Emilia said holding out her hand for him to take. Morty took her hand and he jumped down; they than caught up with Rick and they ran out of the room.

* * *

 

- **_Control Room_ ** -

 

The cameras showed the three of them run out of the simulation room, towards the hallway. “Sir.” Stu said turning to Nebulon, “They’re over the edge.” 

 

Nebulon said with a smile, “Yes they are…  **_Just as planned_ ** .” Nebulon started laugh and spin in his chair, and the others started to join in on the laughter. 

 

“ **OH, THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCH A MIND FUCK!!** ” Nebulon yelled out loud, not caring who had heard him. 


	11. Simulation

Rick, Morty and Emilia made their way through the halls and they were being sneaking around and making sure that their wasn’t any security around to catch them. “The both of you keep your eyes for the central processing room.” Rick told the two young teens, “That’s how we’re gonna scam these idiots.” 

 

“Got it.” Emilia said as she looked for any signs that had pointed to the room they were looking for.

 

“Um, quick question, Rick?” Morty said, “Why do these aliens keep coming after you? I mean, if your so much smarter than them?” 

 

Rick had replied, “It’s an obsession for them at this point. The Zigereons have been trying to outsmart me for years. Everytime they do, I’m always one step ahead of them.” 

 

Morty than asked Emilia, “H-h-h-how come they don’t ask you about this stuff?”

 

Emilia replied, “What you think dad tells me everything? Found it.” 

 

She was pointing to the sign that had pointed to Central Processing Room. They proceeded to enter and from there, they found several computer chips inside crystals, which left both of the teens in awe. Rick walked up to one of the pillars. “Grab as many processors as you can carry.” He said, “These guys may not be good at much, but they’re really good at making these chips.” 

 

Morty and Emilia started to grab some chips, as much as they could carry. Morty started to put them in his shirt that he made to look like a pouch. Emilia couldn’t help but snicker at the way Morty looked. 

 

“I’ve got so many I can barely hold them all!” Morty said as he laughed by the way he looked. 

 

“Hey look what I can do!” Emilia said, as she started to juggle the computer chips. 

 

Though her hand slipped and one fell to the ground and it cracked, “Uh-oh, I dropped one.” Emilia said. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Ace.” Rick said tossing a computer chip in the air, “There’s plenty of them around here.” He threw one towards Emilia and she dodged as she laughed. Morty laughed too and threw a computer chip at Rick, Emilia did the same. 

 

“Oh two against one eh?” Rick said while laughing, “Get over here you!” 

 

Rick playfully tackled the both of them and the two teens laughed. The room was filled with laughter as they threw computer chips at one another like a snowball fight. Emilia and Morty had big grin on their faces and just continued to laugh. 

 

Rick patted their heads, “Nothing wrong with a little horseplay am I right?” Rick said to them a smile, “Now come on, let’s get moving.” 

 

They grabbed the chips and used there shirts as pouches to carry all of them. They followed close behind Rick down the hall just sliding against the wall. They followed the signs that lead to the escape pods. They leaned up against the wall when they spotted guards. Rick took one of the chips and threw it across the corridor, drawing the attention of the security. They used the opportunity to run straight to the escape pods. 

 

The three of them stepped inside, and Rick typed in the coordinates back to Earth; They flew with ease. 

 

“Whoa, that was easier than I thought it was going to be.” Emilia said. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. That was easy.” Morty said. 

 

“Totes, malotes, dawg.” Rick said.

 

“That wasn’t even difficult. Kind of hard to believe ya know?” Morty said. 

 

“Oh you better believe it.” Rick said to him, “And once again, I’m flying away with everything I can carry, and the Zigerions got none of mine.” 

 

“Damn right they don’t.” Emilia said leaned back on her seat.

* * *

 

After hours and hours of space travel they finally made it back home. The escape pod landed in just in front of the garage. The three of them stepped out of the escape pod and ran into the garage. “I’m gonna be able to processors to make some real important science stuff!”

 

Rick typed in his code and it had accepted it. 

 

He turned to Emilia, “Emilia I’m gonna need your code, would you do the honors?” 

 

“With pleasure.” Emilia said, setting the processors aside. 

 

She than kneeled down and started to type in the code; though when she did, it suddenly beeped red. “That’s odd…” Emilia said, “I entered the code right.” 

 

She tried again but than this time everything started to turn blue. “The hell!?” Rick exclaimed as the whole place, the whole world started to turn blue. The floor seemed to leave all of them as they fell to the hard metal floor; Morty was forced to drop the processors. 

 

They turned to the sound of a door opening, and saw that it was Nebulon. “Oh, what is this?” Nebulon said feeling the wall, “What could this possibly be? Because it looks like your inside a simulation…  **_inside a simulation_ ** ! Your still on the ship! Game-day bucket go boom!” 

 

An alien named Cynthia had said to Nebulon, “Uh, sir? The uh, Doctor's appointment to examine your declaration butthole flaps was--” 

 

“Too loud Cynthia.” Nebulon said cutting her off, “Too loud and too specific.” 

 

“Should I even say anything about that?” Emilia said. All Rick did was shrug at this. Nebulon turned his attention back to them. 

 

“We’ve known how to make Concentrated Dark Matter for years. But now…” Nebulon said to Rick, “We also have the codes to your fabled safe Rick Sanchez! All of your most valuable secrets will now be ours!” 

 

“Uh yeah, until I get home and we both change the combination to the safe you bunch of idiots!” Rick said. 

 

“That is why you’re never getting home!” Nebulon said, “Get them!” 

 

The guards try to grab the three of them. Rick thought fast and pulled down Morty’s pants and underwear causing the guards to cringe and back away, while shielding their eyes. “ **RUN! RUN NOW!** ” Rick yelled at the two teens. Emilia started to run while Morty ran behind while pulling his pants back up. They started to run through the spacecraft down the halls drawing the attention of more guards. They made twists and turns in the halls of the spacecraft, until finally they came across a huge gap. Morty and Emilia didn’t see it right away but Rick was quick to catch them and pull them back up. 

 

“Holy shit.” Emilia said looking down. 

 

“Oh my God.” Morty said with his jaw wide open. 

 

Rick went to the controls and typed in a random code; a platform soon came towards them and they ran across. They soon found themselves outnumbered. 

 

“Dad we’re surrounded!” Emilia said to Rick, “What do we do!?” 

 

Rick than flipped a switch that had turned off the gravity and they started to float. Rick kicked himself off of the platform and grab hold of the two of them. The guards started to follow them upward and grabbed ahold of Emilia’s ankle. Emilia managed to kick him off giving him a nosebleed. 

 

They finally got to the second platform and Rick allowed Morty and Emilia to grab ahold of one of the pillars, while he flew to the controls and pulled the switch to turn the gravity back on. The guards that followed them fell to the ground while the two teens slide down what they were holding onto. They both got off and ran behind Rick as fast as they could. 

 

“We need to get to the hanger bay now!” Rick said. 

 

“That may be a problem!” Emilia said as soon as she saw more security guards cut them off in the hallway. They turned around and entered another simulation room only to find--

 

“ **JERRY!?** ” Rick and Emilia exclaimed. 

 

“Dad!?” Morty yelled. 

 

They ran over to him, who was apparently wearing a suit, and looked like he was crying. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Emilia said, “And why do you look like a butler?” 

 

Before Jerry could answer, Rick grabbed Jerry by the collar, “Screw it, we don’t have time!” Jerry still cried but started to run anyway, when he saw guards on their tail. They ran through the halls making all kinds of twists and turns down through the halls until finally they reached the hanger. They ran for the nearest ship while Rick punched a security guard clear across the face, knocking him out. 

 

They ran inside and ran straight for the controls. Jerry sat in one of the seats and started to cry. 

 

“Man up Jerry!” Rick said to him starting up the ship, “I may need you to work the lasers!” 

 

The ship took off and they flew for the doors; they had just made it, when the doors had just closed shut. Though unfortunately for them three more security ships were chasing after them. 

 

“They’re right on our tail Rick!” Morty said. 

 

“How did they even catch up to us!?” Emilia said, “We should be going faster than them!” 

 

“I guess they really do have concentrated dark matter!” Rick said to the two teens. 

 

“But, you know how to make that stuff too right!?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick replied, “Uh, yeah! One of you, check the engine room! We need cesium, Plutonic quarks, and bottled water!” 

 

Emilia ran out of the control room and into the engine room. A few minutes she came back with what they needed. 

 

“I’ve got it dad! It’s all right here!” Emilia said to him. 

 

“Wow, lucky break.” Rick said, pointing to the silver bucket nearby, “Now grab that bucket!” He said. Morty did just that. Rick told them, “Okay, now two parts, Plutonic quarks, one part cesium! Mix them up good!” 

 

“Okay, got it!” Morty said. Emilia handed Morty the cesium while she held the Plutonic quark. They both poured it into the bucket, and than Emilia started to shake the bucket. “Alright, what next?” Emilia asked. 

 

“Now empty the water bottle into the bucket and pour it all into the tank!” Rick said to the two teens, “So we can get the hell out of here!” 

 

Rick turned back to the two teens and saw that they weren’t doing anything. “What the hell are you waiting for!?” Rick said to them, “There’s no time!” Just like before everything started to turn blue and everything around them disappeared, even Jerry’s suit leaving him in his underwear. Even Morty and Emilia started to glitch out. 

 

“No…” Rick said, as he saw them both vanish before his eyes, “No!” 

 

Just than the same group with Prince Nebulon, came into the room laughing. They approached them on a moving platform and Nebulon stepped forward, “Oh Rick…” Nebulon said, “How dumb are you? Your inside a simulation, of a simulation… Inside another simulation!” 

 

Nebulon laughed again, “We never had the recipe for concentrated dark matter! But we do now! We couldn’t have done this without  **_her_ ** help. Bring her in!” 

 

Two guards soon came into the simulation room, and Rick’s eyes widened when he saw them drag in Emilia, the  **_real_ ** Emilia, wearing her black tank top and long brown PJ pants with gray socks and her hair untied. Her eyes were closed shut, and she wasn’t moving at all. He saw evidence of burn marks most of them on her arms. 

 

They threw her at his feet; there he saw a hole in print on her upper back where her shirt was partly torn and Rick immediately ran to her with a worried expression. He started to check her over. He sighed with relief when he saw she was still breathing. “Without this girl we wouldn’t have been able to make those copies of her and your grandson! So take that sucker!” 

 

Rick glared at Nebulon, “You used my daughter as a generator and simulated my grandsons genitalia!?” Rick exclaimed, before attempting to charge at Nebulon; though was held back by two security guards, “You diabolical sons of bitches!” 

 

“Kevin fought real hard to supervise that project!” One of the staff members said before laughing. 

 

“You said you weren’t going tell anyone!” Kevin said, “Now I’m never gonna live this down.” 

 

Rick shook the guards off and went to pick up Emilia; holding her in his arms bridal style. “Alright okay, alright, you win.” Rick said calmly adjusting his hold on Emilia, “Can we go home now?” 

 

“I don’t know. Can you?” A staff member said. 

 

“Ha!” Nebulon said turning his back to them, “Nice. Okay, show this gullible turd to a shuttle, I’m done with him.”

 

Nebulon and stopped in his tracks and took out his phone, “Oh wait, let me get a picture!” Nebulon held his phone at arm's length and got a selfie with Rick; he saw the look on his face. “Oh look at that, he’s trying to figure out if he’s in a simulation still!” Nebulon said with an amused smile, “Are you Rick?  **_Arrre_ ** you?” He chuckled a bit before saying, “Your not.  **_Or are you_ ** ?”

 

Rick glared at Nebulons direction and got onto the platform with Jerry and Emilia in hand. They made their way to the escape pods. 

 

“Oh and by the way, I don’t have discolored buttflaps!” Nebulon called out to them, “That was just a part of the simulation!” 

 

“Oh a sir, should I cancel that appointment?” Cynthia asked Nebulon. 

 

“Yeah! You should!” Nebulon said loudly before actually telling Cynthia, “No keep it, move it up, actually if you can.”

* * *

 

**_“Holy shi--Hey kid! Kid can you hear me!?”_ **

 

**_“W… who… Are…?”_ **

 

**_“Goddamnit, your losing too much blood! Listen to me, if you can understand me than you’ve got to stay with me! Do not fall asleep! Do you hear me!? No matter how much it tempts you, do not fall asleep!”_ **

 

**_“H… He… Help… Me…Plea… se…”_ **

 

**_“Just hang on a little bit longer! Whatever you do, do NOT fall asleep!”_ **

 

**_“Kid! Kid, wake up! Kid! KID!!”_ **

 

Emilia let out a gasp as she sat up from where she was sleeping. She was currently hyperventilating, though she wasn’t quite sure as to why. After she had calmed down ( **_Somewhat_ ** ) she looked around her surroundings and found herself in a familiar room; though just from the various papers and bed she was currently laying on she could tell it was not in her room. She looked down at herself and saw her shirt had been removed and even her sports bra; instead it was replaced with bandages. 

 

She felt her head and found several patches for specified for burns on both of her arms. She removed the covers and tried to stand up, but let out an agonizing groan as she fell to the ground, her hand reaching to her back where the pain was coming from. 

 

Just than she heard the door swing open; of course it was her dad, Rick. “ **_So I am in his room._ ** ” Emilia thought as she tried to work through the pain.  

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Easy there!” Rick said going over to her, helping her up off the ground, “Y-y-y-you really shouldn’t be up and about at least not yet.” 

 

Rick sat her down on his bed as she hissed through her teeth. “Son of a bitch this hurts.” Emilia said, “And these bandages are itchy as hell.” 

 

“Yeah, well, your gonna have to- **_BURP!_ ** -get over it until that blood of your heals up ***** that hole you got in your back.” Rick said holding a roll of bandages, “Speaking of which, turn around and lift your arms, so I can change your bandages and apply the medicine.” 

 

( **_*See the at the end of this chapter for the info since I wrote it too long_ ** )

 

Emilia did what Rick said and turned and lifted her arms. Rick started to remove bandages around her. “How long was I out this time?” Emilia asked as she cringed when Rick applied the medicine. 

 

“A whole week.” Rick replied, taking the new roll of bandages and started to wrap them around her chest and upper back, “And in case your wondering, no, Beth, Jerry, Summer, and Morty aren’t at home right now, they left to go groceries shopping a few minutes ago, so it’s just us in the house right now. By the way, while you were knocked out, I had to make up the excuse that you were feeling under the weather and that I had to keep you in here instead of your room or the garage just so I could nurse you back to health. Though technically I am, but you know, it would be hard for me to explain to Beth, Jerry and Summer why I had  **_you hooked up_ ** to a car battery for three days straight.” 

 

“A car battery? Really?” Emilia said unamused. 

 

“What was I supposed to do? Plug you into the house like an iPhone, and have you cause a blackout?” Rick said, “Excuse me for trying to cover for you.”

 

Rick signaled her to put her arms back down, and she did; she turned around to face him. 

 

Emilia said, “Just in case you were about to ask, I really don’t know what happened after I passed out. The last I remembered was I was looking for you and you weren’t there in the garage and Jerry wasn’t around the house when I was asking for him. I got abducted by the Zigerions later that night and than when I tried to fight back they injected me with some kind of drug. Everything's all a blur from there.” 

 

“The assholes ended up trying to trick me into giv- **_BURP!_ ** -ing them the recipe for concentrated dark matter again. They used you as they’re personal generator to power up and create the simulation.” Rick said taking a sip from the flask she had made for him.

 

“That explains why you had to charge me with a car battery. Hate to admit but that’s a major downside to my  **_secret weapon_ ** .” Emilia said, “Though it does sound like I missed a hell of a time, how did you outsmart them?” 

 

“I ended up giving them a recipe to blow themselves up.” Rick told her. 

 

“Let me guess? Cesium, Plutonic quarks, and bottled water?” 

 

“Right as ra- **_URP!_ ** -in Ace.” 

 

Emilia chuckled slightly at this, “On the bright side, we won’t be hearing from them ever again, assuming that they really did blow themselves up.” 

 

“Got that right.” Rick said to her with a smile, “C-ca-can I get you anything to eat, since, you know, you’re gonna be stuck here for awhile as another major downside?” 

 

“Yeah, some leftovers will do.” Emilia said, “And some soda too, if Summer or Jerry hasn’t already drank all of it.” 

  
Rick kissed her head, and went out of the room to get just what she needed, as he decided to keep the fact that he had almost gotten tricked by her own simulation and Morty’s simulation to himself. He knew she would never let him live that down if he had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emilia’s blood is not gray just for show. Her blood has the ability to heal any wounds she has. Before you say anything it’s not the healing factor that Wolverine or Deadpool has. Her wounds don’t heal instantly as soon as they are inflicted. Depending on how serious the wound is, it could go away in the matter of a few short moments or days instead of the time it takes for the average wound to heal up. Even if her bone is damaged or if you remove the bone or an organ that is not the heart or lungs the blood will heal up or replace it entirely; only downside is that it could take weeks or months for it to do just that simple task if it is not multiple removals and puts her in extreme amounts of pain. If too much blood is lost however, this healing ability will not be able to take affect.


	12. A New Adventure

Inside a space station that was about to sucked into a blackhole, the trio, Rick, Morty and Emilia ran down the halls from people who appeared to be, Beth, Summer and Jerry; Emilia had a hammer in hand that was entirely made of metal. “ **KEEP RUNNING!** ” Rick yelled to the two teens, “ **DON’T STOP!!** ”

 

The so called, Beth and Jerry jumped on Rick tackling him down to the ground, and he ended up dropping a device of some kind; it landed right at Morty’s feet.

 

The so called Summer picked up a nearby pipe and swung it at Emilia. She quickly blocked her attack and tried to to attack Summer with her hammer. Though Summer found a blind spot and tripped her so that she would fall on her back.

 

“ **SHIT!** ” Emilia yelled, as she used her hammer to block Summer as she tried to claw at her face.

 

“ **MORTY!** **THE BUTTON!** ” Rick yelled, “ **HIT IT NOW!!** ”

 

“Rick I can’t!” Morty yelled at Rick as picked the device up off of the floor, “They’re my parents and sister!”

 

“ **MORTY I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THEY’RE NOT YOUR REAL FAMILY!** ” Rick yelled doing his best to push Beth and Jerry off of him, “ **THEY’RE CLONES FROM AN ALTERNATE REALITY POSSESSED BY DEMONIC ALIEN SPIRITS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION’S FUTURE!** ”

 

“ **DO YOU REALLY NEED US TO SPELL THIS OUT FOR YOU!? JUST HURRY UP AND HIT THE FUCKING BUTTON ALREADY!** ” Emilia yelled as she kicked Summer off of her; she charged at Summer again with her weapon in hand.

 

The Beth clone left Rick for Jerry to handle, and approached Morty while she growled. He face had suddenly turned sweetly as she said, “Morty? Please… I love you.”

 

“ **MORTY!** ” Emilia yelled, getting him to snap out of it.

 

Morty finally came to his senses and quickly ran past Beth and put the machine into the machine and pressed the button. Rick and Emilia quickly moved out of the way as an energy field was made that had destroyed the clones, melting down their faces, as Morty watched in horror. Once they were gone, Rick had picked up the device that had held the spirits that had created the field before.

 

“Good job you two.” Rick said to them as he opened a portal with the help of his portal gun. They stepped through and they found themselves back in the garage; Emilia placed her hammer on the shelf to be kept as a souvenir from what they had just ventured through and for later use if necessary.

 

Rick placed the device on the on the shelf while he said, “Y-you know, these demonic alien spirits are really valuable!”

 

Morty couldn’t hold his lunch, and threw everything back up. Emilia patted Morty on the back as he threw up, “Just take it easy, let it all out.” Emilia said to Morty.

 

Rick noticed this and turned to them, “You okay Morty?” Rick asked, “I told you not to trust that tuna.”

 

Morty turned to Rick and yelled, “ **I JUST KILLED MY FAMILY! I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY WERE!** ”

 

“Whoa, calm down Morty.” Emilia said to him.

 

“ **HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I JUST KILLED MY FAMILY!** ” Morty couldn’t help but yell at Emilia.

 

“I dunno Morty.” Rick said, “Some people would pay top dollar for that kind of breakthrough.”

 

“Not really helping dad.” Emilia said.

 

Morty yelled again, “ **Y-YOU KNOW WHAT RICK!? THAT’S IT! I-I’M DONE WITH THESE ADVENTURES! THAT WAS REALLY TRAUMATIZING! I QUIT! I’M OUT!** ”

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Hang on!” Rick and Emilia said stopped Morty from walking out.

 

“Morty come on, you can’t just bail out!” Emilia said.

 

“She’s right! Besides Emilia’s had her fair share of almost dying or going through things like that, and you don’t see her whining or bitching about it.” Rick said, “D-D-Don’t be like that. The universe is a crazy chaotic place!”

 

Morty got out of Rick and Emilia’s grip, “That’s easy for you guys to say!” Morty said before pointing Rick, “Besides, you’re the one that’s crazy and chaotic! Adventures are supposed to easy! And fun!”  

 

“You know fully well that it’s not even that--” Emilia said before Rick cut her off.

 

“Oh yeah Morty.” Rick said, “T-t-t-that’s real easy to say from the sidekick position! But--but, uh, h-how about next time you be in charge, then we’ll talk about how simple and fun it is!”

 

“Dad don’t encourag--” Emilia said before getting cut off by Morty.

 

“Seriously Rick!? You’ll let me call the shots!?” Morty said with excitement.

 

“ **DID I JUST BECOME INVISIBLE TO YOU TWO!?** ” Emilia yelled.

 

“Okay fine.” Rick said ignoring them, “But let’s make it interesting Morty. I-I-if your adventure sucks, and we bail halfway through it or if you ask Emilia to use her powers to help you out, you lose the right to bitch about all future adventures. Also you have to do my laundry for a month.”

 

Emilia’s jaw dropped at this and looked at the two of them, “Are you both being serious about this?”

 

“Okay tough guy!” Morty said, “But if my adventure’s good… Than I get to be in charge of every third adventure!”

 

“Every tenth.”

 

“Deal!”

 

“Holy shit, you two are being serious.” Emilia said seeing the look on both of their faces. Morty grabbed Rick and Emilia by the arms as he said, “Well come on! Let’s get going!”

 

“Wait a minute you mean right now, now?” Emilia said, “Shouldn’t we take a break from adventuring for like an hour or two, since we just got back from one?”

 

“Nope, we’re doing this right now!” Morty  said to her.

 

Before any of them could leave Beth had entered the garage. “Oh, hey sis.” Emilia said.

 

“Hi Emilia.” Beth greeted before turning to Rick, “Dad I’m glad I found you, the dishwasher is doing that thing again.”

 

“Washing dishes?” Rick said with sarcasm.

 

“No the opposite.” She replied, “Can you fix it?”

 

Before Rick could answer, Summer stepped into the room with her notebook. “Grandpa Rick?” Summer said, “Can you help me with my science homework?”

 

“Yeah, just don’t do it.” Rick replied.

 

“Grandpa!” Summer said to him angrily. Jerry than came into the garage holding a jar of mayo.

 

“Hey Rick, do you have some kind of hand-shaped device that can open a mayonnaise jar?” Jerry asked.

 

“Who are you Spongebob?” Emilia asked Jerry, “You can’t open one yourself?”

 

“Well it has a very tight lid.” Jerry told her.

 

“Excuses.” Was all Emilia said.

 

“Whoa hat trick.” Rick said, before turning to his grandson and adopted daughter, “Alright, Morty, Emilia let’s put a pin in this, I gotta help the pathetic family.”  

 

“That sounds like something a chicken would say.” Morty said before imitating a chicken, “Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!”

 

“Oh no, you really shouldn’t have done that.” Emilia said to Morty seeing the look at Rick’s expression.

 

“Oh it’s on Morty, you done did it this time.” Rick said to Morty, “I can’t wait to watch your adventure lay a huge fart! As for you ding-dongs…” Rick went digging through his shelves and took out a small blue box from behind the many things he had.

 

“This is a Meeseeks Box.” Rick said to Beth, Jerry and Summer, “It’s a little thing that I bought for Emilia to help her out with a few simple things whenever she was sick or something. Let me show you how it works. You press the button here.”

 

Rick pressed the button on the Meeseeks Box and suddenly a blue figure appeared.

 

“I’m Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!” The blue figure said with a smile.

 

“You make a request.” Rick explained, before telling the the blue man named Mr. Meeseeks, “Mr. Meeseeks, open Jerry’s stupid Mayonnaise Jar.”

 

“Yes siree!” Mr. Meeseeks says.

 

“The Meeseeks fulfills the request.” Rick said.

 

Mr. Meeseeks took the Mayonnaise Jar from Jerry and opened it before handing it back to him.

 

“All done!” He said.

 

This left, Jerry, Beth and Summer impressed by it.

 

“And than it stops existing.” Rick said.

 

Just like that in a puff of smoke Mr. Meeseeks was gone; Beth, Jerry and Summers jaws dropped at this. “Oh my God! He exploded!” Summer said.

 

“Trust me when I say they’re cool with it.” Emilia said.

 

Rick handed Beth over the Meeseeks Box, “Knock yourselves out.” Rick said, “Just make sure you keep your- **_BURP!_ ** -requests simple. They’re not Go- ** _UPRP!_** -ds.”

 

“Alright everybody g-g-get out of here.” Morty said pushing them out of the garage, “I got a bet to win!”

 

As soon as he pushed them out of the garage he turned back to Rick and Emilia. “Okay boss.” Emilia said, “Your our leader of this adventure, where do you want to go?”

* * *

 Soon enough they found themselves walking through a fantasy world. Rick and Emilia walked behind Morty as lead them through the small town with the help of a map. All Emilia hoped for was that the bet wouldn’t end up going to their heads, “This place doesn’t look half bad actually.” Emilia said looking around.

 

“You’d really think that?” Rick asked Emilia before saying, “God this is a boring start to an adventure. Why didn’t just take us to Kentucky?”

 

“Rick this is a fantasy type world.” Morty said, “With creatures and all sorts of fantasy type things.”

 

“Sounds… Great.” Emilia said with a forced smile.

 

“Yeah, can’t wait.” Rick said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

Morty stood up on a couple of crates that stood in the middle of the small town; Morty cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, “Excuse me! We are three humble heroes in search of adventure.”

 

Emilia couldn’t help but groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Oh my God this is embarrassing.” Rick said.

 

A man soon ran up to them, “At last! Heroes!” He said, “Please you must help us! Our village is terribly poor, yet the giants that lives in the clouds above has untold treasure.”

 

Morty said to the man, “You know what? I-I accept your call to adventure good sir, kind sir. Come on Rick, Emilia! There’s giants in the clouds!”

 

“Okay, your the boss.” Emilia said following behind Morty.

 

Rick scoffed at this as he went to follow the two teens, “Yeah- ** _BURP!_ ** -Beginners luck.”

* * *

 The three of them climbed up the giant vine; as they reached to the top they climbed into the window sill and found themselves in what looked like a kitchen. “All right Morty.” Rick said clearly not enjoying himself, “W-we’re in your stupid castle.”

 

“Where do we go from here?” Emilia asked Morty.

 

“Okay, we just gotta find the treasure room and g-g-get it to the villagers.” Morty said, “It’s as simple as that.”

 

“Morty, trust me… Nothing is ever simple.” Emilia said to him.

 

All of a sudden they felt the whole ground shake; from the sound if it all it was footsteps. “Uh-oh Morty.” Rick said, “Things are starting to get a little hairy.”

 

“Next plan of action?” Emilia asked Morty.

 

Morty took Rick and Emilia’s arm, “Quick!” He said, “Behind this cookie jar!”

 

The three of them ran behind the cookie jar just as a giant came walking into the room.

 

“Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum!” The giant said with a booming voice.

 

“Really?” Emilia whispered, “He goes with that phrase?”

 

Rick said to Morty as he pulled out his portal, “Just give up Morty. Game over. I’ll take us home right now. Just say the word.”

 

“No way Rick.” Morty said, “This is all part of it. Adventures have conflict. Deal with it.”

 

“I smell the blood of-- **AAAH!** ” The giant said before screaming when he lost his footing and hit his head drawing blood.

 

“ **HOLY HELL!** ” Emilia exclaimed.

 

“ **HOLY CRAP!** ” Morty yelled with worry.

 

“Oh boy.” Rick said, seeing the giant in a pool of his own blood, “He looks pretty bad down there. Looks like he’s bleeding out.”

 

Another giant, this time being a woman with a child came into the kitchen having heard all the commotion. “Oh Jesus! **DALE!** ” The woman exclaimed, before noticing the three of them on the table, “You sons of a bitches!”

 

The three of them tried to run but ended up getting trapped in a cup. She pulled out a cellphone and dialed 911. “Hello police?!” She said, “My husband has been attacked by tiny people! He’s dying!”

* * *

 

Soon after the woman called 911, the three of them found themselves taking mug shots and in orange jumpsuits. They sat on a match box as another giant, this time this one being a detective was now interrogating them.

 

“Look we get it.” The Detective said, “Your little, your down on your luck, you think, hey, he’s a giant. Why don’t we break into his home, rob and murder him?”

 

“B-B-But that’s not how it went down!” Morty said.

 

“Oh that’s how it’s going down!” The other detective said, “You three are going down like that!”

 

“Ooh boy Morty you’re really showing me how it’s done.” Rick said to Morty, “Real straightforward and fun.”

 

“He’s never gonna let you live this down, you know that Morty?” Emilia said.

* * *

 

- **_Hours Later_ ** -

 

The three of them found themselves in a giant courtroom, now currently awaiting what the final verdict from the jury is gonna be. The judge slammed his gavel on the table, “Order in the court! Before the jury reaches its verdict! I just want to say that I consider all three of you very guilty!”

 

“Well this is certainly a turn of events.” Emilia said rubbing her eyebrows.

 

Rick said to Morty, “Oh great adventure buddy. Rick, Morty, and Emilia go to giant prison. You know, if somebody drops the soap, it’s gonna land on our heads and crush our spines, it’ll be real easy to rape us than!”

 

“And thanks for putting that thought in my head.” Emilia said with sarcasm and a look on her face.

 

“Guys, just relax.” Morty said, “We’re gonna be okay.”

 

“How!?” Rick whispered, “They took my portal gun! And Emilia can’t blow her cover, especially here! This is an open-and-shut case Morty! You know, what do you think is gonna happen, some magical angels gonna appear--”

 

Just as Rick said this, a giant wearing a suit stepped into the room.

 

“Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum!” He said holding folders, “I smell the violation of human rights! Your honor, I’m from a tiny-persons advocacy group and I have here in my hand, a motion to dismiss. These people were never read their giant rights, and are therefore… Free-fi to fo-home.”

 

Everyone was left confused by what the man said. “They’re free to go is what I meant!” He said, “I’m deconstrating our thing we say. Seriously? Nobody got that?”

 

Emilia and Rick’s jaw dropped at this. “Wow, talk about timing.” Emilia said.

 

“Oh man, what did I tell you?” Morty said, “We did it!”

 

Just like that, the three of them walked out of the courthouse in there normal attire. “Alright Morty.” Rick said, “Looks like the portal gun is still working. You ready to head home?”

 

“Dad, we’ve already made it this far.” Emilia said, “No need to stop now.”

 

“Yeah, she’s right.” Morty said, “You were saying that back when we first got arrested, but here we are you know, walking down the courthouse steps.”

 

The three of them looked down and saw that even the steps were huge; of course it was huge, they were currently in a land of giants. “Oh you gotta be kidding me…” Emilia said with her eyes wide.

 

“Huh…” Morty said, “You know the stairs are usually the easy part.”

 

“So…” Rick said waving his portal gun, “What do you say?”

 

“I say…” Morty said, “Give me a hand sidekicks.”

 

Rick and Emilia couldn’t help but groan, but they started to follow Morty down the steps.


	13. A Good Adventure Needs a Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.

Hours and hours had passed, and the trio still found themselves climbing down the giant staircase. Though it was at this point all three of them were getting tired. “So… Many… Steps…” Emilia said taking deep breaths, “I swear… There’s like a… Hundred of them…” 

 

“Yeah Morty, this is the part of the story everybody loves.” Rick said, “Scaling down 650,000 oversized steps.” 

 

“Alright, okay, you know what? If this was a story, than this part wouldn’t be included stupid.” Morty said. 

 

Morty had soon spotted a tavern with a sign above the entrance that said Thirsty Step just below them. “Hey guys look down there!” Morty said pointing to it, “Looks like there’s some kind of tavern built right into the side of the step!” 

 

“Well isn’t that convenient.” Emilia said. 

 

The three of them climbed down onto the step and entered the tavern. When they did they saw a bunch of people that looked a lot like staircases, and all sorts of others that had strange appearances.

 

“Wow, look at this place.” Morty said to the two of them, “Look there’s staircase shaped people in here. All kinds of crazy characters. This place is great you know? It’s whimsical and fun.” 

 

Rick noticed that a group of staircase people giving Emilia a certain look in her direction, though she didn’t seem to notice. They were eyeing every inch of her body, especially her chest and her behind and Rick could tell exactly what they were thinking about doing. 

 

“What are you looking at motherfucker?!” Rick said to the staircase people slamming his hands on the table and looked at them with a glare; The staircase people shrunk as they were intimidated by Rick. 

 

“Whoa, take it easy dad. No need to start a fight.” Emilia said as she dragged him away from the table. 

 

The three of them sat at a table at the far end of the tavern and a waitress with an abnormally large chest came to their table. 

 

“Pay them no mind.” She said to them, “Those stair goblins can be moody. Now what can I get ya? We’ve got skarlog poppies, furlow, halzingers, bloogies, juicy time babies--” 

 

Rick cut her off, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, how about some scotch and a whiskey? You got any of those around here? Or just a bunch of nonsense words?” 

 

“Rick…” Morty said before telling the waitress his and his grandfather’s order, “We’ll have two bloogies please.” 

 

“And I’ll just have a furlow.” Emilia said.

 

Morty than asked, “Also we were wondering, is there a faster way to for three heroes to get down these steps?” 

 

“Y’all need a ride down some stairs?”

 

The three of them looked and saw what appeared to be a slug of some kind peek up from behind the steps. “Who are you supposed to be?” Emilia asked the slug. 

 

“My name is Slippery-Slippery Stair!” The slug replied as spit flew out of his mouth, “I’ll take you down there for 25 schmeckles!” 

 

“25 schmeckles?” Rick said, “I don’t know how much--I don’t know what that is. Is that a lot? Is it a little?” 

 

“That’s exactly how much I spent on my big fake boobies.” The waitress said. 

 

A creature that was a reptile approached the waitress. “Hi there m’am! I’m mister Booby Buyer! I’ll by those boobie for 25 schmeckles!” 

 

“It’s a tempting offer, but I’m gonna have to decline.” The waitress said walking away to get the trio’s order. 

 

“Oh rats.” Mr. Booby Buyer said snapping his fingers. He walked away from the table and crawled up the wall, going into a crack in the wall that was too small for even a mouse, and Emilia was left stunned by what she just saw. 

 

“What the fuck did I just witness?” Emilia mouthed to herself, trying to put together what she just saw.

 

“Morty, your adventure is in a spiral.” Rick said leaning back in his chair, “For real man, time to bail.” 

 

“You know what Rick?! You keep heckling my adventure!” Morty said to Rick angrily, “You wanna know why?!”  

 

“Uh, it’s lame?” Rick replied.

 

Morty had said, “It’s because you’re petty! Y-you know how many times I had to follow you into nonsensical crap!? How many times Emilia followed you!? We always roll with the punches Rick! Why can’t you!?” 

 

“Morty!” Emilia said to him sternly, stopping him, “That’s enough.”

 

Morty sighed and got up from his seat. “Look I gotta go take a leak” Morty said to Rick angrily, “And when I come back, if you haven’t learned to lighten up, than don’t be here!” 

 

With that Morty walked to the restrooms in an angry manner. Rick rolled his eyes as he said, “Whatever.” He groaned in agony when he felt his leg get kicked courtesy of Emilia. 

 

“What the hell was that for!?” Rick said. 

 

“Your just as guilty here dad.” Emilia said to Rick, “I know you don’t want to put up with this adventure, and I don’t want to either. But do you know why I put up with it? I put up with it because Morty needs this more than anything. He needs to build up his confidence you know that.”

 

“It’s not my fault his adventure is boring.” Rick said. 

 

“Come on, even in boring ass adventures like this one, you can find some fun out of it.” Emilia said. She looked over to the stage when she noticed one of the customers singing on stage. 

 

“That’s it!” Emilia said before turning to Rick, “Why don’t you sing?” 

 

“How about I wh- **_BURP!_ ** -at?” Rick asked. 

 

Emilia pointed over to the stage, “I haven’t heard you sing in awhile, and they have karaoke. You can sing a song or two can’t you?”

 

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” 

 

“Not even one?” 

 

“I-I-I’m serious, I’m not gonna do it.” 

 

“Please, one for me?” 

 

Right when Rick was about to deny Emilia even further, he saw the look on Emilia’s face. She was giving him what many would call Bambi eyes, yet somehow, he didn’t even understand how, her eyes somehow became 20 times bigger. Rick groaned and rubbed his brow; Emilia smiled triumphantly when he saw that he had been defeated. 

 

“Gah! Al-al-alright fine!” Rick said, “But don’t tell anyone I did this.” 

 

Emilia smiled and said with a singsong voice, “Promises, promises.”

* * *

 

- **_Five Songs Later_ ** -

 

Immediately afterwards Rick had started to have a good time, and Emilia was satisfied with seeing him smiling and having fun. Being up on stage was one thing but now that she and him were both gambling. Emilia was holding the cards while Rick was talking her through it. 

 

“ **BAM!** ” Emilia said slamming down the cards, “ **FOUR OF A KIND BITCHES!** ” 

 

The competitors groan while Rick and her cheered, they both high fived one another. “ **WOO! THAT’S MY ACE!** ” Rick said triumphantly. 

 

Emilia soon turned her attention to the restrooms and started to get worried. No one takes ten minutes to just use the restroom, and she had been worried when Morty had not yet come out. Rick noticed the worried look on her face and said to her, “H-hey Ace? What do you say you go check on Morty, and I’ll take over next game for ya?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Emilia said. 

 

Rick took a seat and took the new hand of cards to play, as Emilia headed to the bathrooms. She went over to the men's room and knocked. “Morty?” Emilia said, “Are you in there sulking? Come on out. You’ve been in there long enough.” 

 

She didn’t hear anyone answer; Just than she heard sounds of struggling from the inside. 

 

“Morty? Are you okay?” Emilia said getting a little worried, “I’m coming in, don’t freak out alright?” 

 

Just as she opened the door, her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Morty getting pushed into stall as he was about to be raped by what appeared to be a Jellybean with arms and feet. 

 

“ **MORTY!** ” Emilia exclaimed, as she felt her rage build up. 

 

She kicked the stall door open where they had gone into, and Emilia grabbed ahold of the Jellybean. “ **GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM ASSHOLE!** ” Emilia yelled as she threw him roughly right at the sink causing the sink and mirror to break into pieces. The Jellybean glared at Emilia before charging at her, attempting to throw a punch. Emilia blocked him with her right hand while her left hand and arm, had suddenly sparked with electricity*. She punched him clear across the face sending him a slight shock in his cheek and sent him flying into back into another stall. 

 

(* **_This is Emilia’s third ability. Her body is able to produce electricity. She can either use it to fire electricity from her hand or use it to enhance her strength. This is only used either if she is for whatever reason unable to use her technopath or ferrokinetic abilities or out of anger_ ** )

 

“ **MORTY! RUN!** ” Emilia yelled to Morty who was in the second stall, before she was tackled. She hit the wall hard, causing some of her hair in her ponytail to come loose and the Jellybean managed to land a hit on Emilia’s face giving her a black eye on her left eye. 

 

Electricity sparked around her arm again and she used enough energy to send him flying off and she charged at him and kicked him. The Jellybean grabbed a glass shard from the mirror and caught her by surprise when he manage to get her in the shoulder; gray blood began to drip. 

 

Finally Morty let out a scream as he charged at the Jellybean, practically dragging him back into the stall shoving him in the toilet seat, causing blood or jelly to splat on Morty’s face, hands and yellow shirt. Emilia after pulling out the shard, ran into the stall and grabbed the seat. Repeatedly, she slammed the seat onto the Jellybean causing more jelly spill out, until finally he passed out. 

 

Emilia took deep breaths trying to get her energy together; she cringed when she felt the electricity that she had used earlier actually start to hurt her as she felt a shock followed by a burning sensation ***** . Finally, she turned to Morty who sat in the corner of the stall; he was letting out choked sobs.

 

( ** _*This is one of the side effects for when she uses it out of anger. It begins to shock her and ultimately hurt her._** **_This is only if she uses it out of anger_** )

 

“Morty! Oh my God!” She said, throwing her arms around him; she broke out of it for a moment, “Are you okay?”

 

Morty nodded his head shaking, until he noticed the blood through her sweater and black eye. “Y-y-y-your hurt…” He choked. 

 

“I’m more worried about you silly.” Emilia said with a gentle voice, “Are you okay? Did he--?” 

 

Morty shook his head and Emilia sighed with relief. “Good…” Emilia said softly, pulling him into a hug again, “That’s good…” 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stood up from the floor. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Emilia said, helping Morty off of the floor. They walked out of the bathroom, while Emilia held her arm, and she didn’t even bother to fix her ponytail. 

 

They walked back over to Rick who had currently won another round and won a ton of money. He noticed that Morty and Emilia had come back, but noticed how they were. “Holy shit!” Rick said, “What the hell happened to you two?” 

 

“Well uh…” Emilia said not really sure how she should explain it, “How can I put this? It’s--” 

 

Morty cut her off when he said suddenly, “Let’s just go home okay? I’m calling it, the adventures over.” 

 

“Morty?” Emilia said with worry. 

 

“Morty we can’t leave now.” Rick said gesturing over to the table with the schmeckles, “Look at this I’m on fire.” 

 

“Look I wanna leave now!” Morty said desperately as he started to reach into Rick’s lab coat to search through the inner pockets, “You win the bet okay? Just give me the portal gun and let’s go, please!” 

 

Rick was about to say something, but than noticed a man that was a Jellybean step out of the restrooms, all bruised and beated up, but in worse condition the two teens were in. He glared over at the Jellybean as he quickly put together what had happened. 

 

“Please…” Morty said as he started to cry again, “I just wanna… Go home…” 

 

Emilia gently pulled him away from Rick and hugged him once more. She was gently shushing him and whispering comforting things to him; things like “You’re okay” and “I’ve got you” 

 

As Emilia pulled out of the hug, Rick gently took Morty by his arms. “Hey, listen buddy.” He said as gentle as possible, “I just won a bunch of schmeckles. Why don’t we use 25 of them to pay Slippery Stair here for a ride down the steps, and we can give the rest of them to the villagers, huh?”

 

Morty wiped away his tears as he smiled, “Really?”

 

“Yeah Shorty.” Emilia said to Morty with a comforting smile as she caught onto what her father was planning, “Didn’t you always say to me that good adventures comes with a good ending?”

 

After the three of them had exited the tavern with Slippery Stair, they paid him the 25 schmeckles and got onto his back. “Buckle up!” Slippery Stair said as he started to make his day down the giant steps with the trio piggybacking.

* * *

 

The three of them had made it back to the village, and the citizens cheered at their presence. They got off of Slippery Stairs back and Morty handed the bag of money to the mayor of the town. 

 

“Thank you kind sir!” He said, “Our village is saved! The three of you are true heroes!”

 

Two women approached Morty and both of them gave a kiss on his cheeks; Morty couldn’t help but laugh as he was flattered by this. 

 

“Congrats to you Shorty!” Emilia said, “You did it.” 

 

“Yep!” Rick said, “Looks like you’ve won the bet.” 

 

“Thanks you guys.” Morty said, “But I don’t know if I should. You were right about the universe. It’s a crazy, chaotic place.” 

 

Rick said to his grandson with a smile, “Well, you know, maybe that’s why it could use some cleaning up once in awhile. This one’s wrapped up nice and clean because we did it Morty style.” 

 

The three of them smile at one another until the mayor approached them. “Heroes, we would like to introduce you to our king, so that he may thank you personally.” The three of them looked up to see and they saw the very same bruised up Jellybean person from the restroom only wearing a royal attire. Emilia glared over at his direction while Morty started to get nervous. 

 

“Uh, no! It’s cool!” Morty said as he tried to hide his face. 

 

“Dad! Portal! Now!” Emilia said through gritted teeth. Rick wasted no time; he pulled out his portal gun and opened up a portal back home, and the three of them went inside before the portal closed shut. Though after a few seconds the portal reopened and hand belonging to Rick came sticking out out with a ray gun in hand and he fired it. It hit the Jellybean and he had exploded into Jelly all over the people around them. The crowd started to scream.

* * *

 

Of course the three of them arrived back at the garage, and Rick immediately started to treat Emilia’s wounds. She held an icepack to her bruised black eye, and stitched up her arm; all the while her arm was wrapped in a cold we towel; wires connected to her chest showed the diagram for her nerves, and Morty stood at the sides.

 

Rick had finished stitching up her wound, “Alright, th- **_BURP!_ ** -at should do it.” He said, “As for your nerves, it’s gonna take at least three- **_URP!_ ** -days for your body to recover, and if it doesn’t, we’ll hook you up to a battery.” 

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Emilia said still pressing the ice pack up to her eye, “I didn’t really use much of it this time. Even though I wanted to kill the bastard myself.” 

 

“Well i-i-it could’ve been worse.” Rick said removing the cold towel off of her and he started to examine her burns, before he looked around for burn medicine and bandages.

 

Morty walked up to Emilia, “Look… I’m really sorry. You know, it’s because of me you ended up like this.” 

 

“Don’t talk like that Morty.” Emilia said to the young teen, “Your not at fault here.”

 

“But, it kind of feels like I am.” 

 

“You shouldn’t think stuff like that. Besides I don’t regret doing what I did, because that Jellybean was nothing more than a disgusting pig. And if there’s anything I hate the most, it’s people that are scumbags like him.” 

 

Morty looked up to Emilia said, “T-thanks for that you know.” 

 

“No problem.” Emilia said with a smile. 

 

Rick had applied the medicine before wrapping the bandages around her arm and stood up, “A-a-alright, who wants to watch a movie?” 

 

“I do.” Morty and Emilia said while raising there hands. The three of them had exited out of the garage and went to the living room, only to find that it was a complete wreck, with Beth and Jerry sitting in the middle of it all. 

 

“What the hell?” Rick said looking around, “What happened to this place?” 

 

“Uh, your Meeseeks box happened.” Beth replied, “They went crazy when they couldn’t get two strokes off of Jerry’s golf game, he felt terrible.” 

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault Jerry’s an idiot.” Rick said. 

 

“Dad!” Beth said angrily, “Is there anything you can do to clean this mess up?” 

 

“Well, he does have this Fleeseeks Box…” Emilia said. 

 

“No!” Jerry said, “No more boxes.”

 

“What it’s just has a mop and some floor wax in it.” Rick said, as the whole family started to laugh, “Wubba lubba dub dub! Yeah! That’s my new thing! That’s my new thing, I’m kind of like what his name Arsenio. Isn’t that--It’s what Arsenio said on his show. Wobble gobble lop bops! Right? See you next chapter everybody!” 

 

“Wait, what?” Emilia said left confused by the last thing Rick said. 


	14. The Love Potion

- **_Four Years Ago; Dimension 704-GS_ ** -

 

 _Rick didn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been to Earth. He lost count of the days a long time ago. He had to leave for good reason, a reason that not even his wife could understand._ _If they had known his reason, they wouldn’t understand anyway._

 

_ Here Rick sat in the middle of the night at a place where he had called a temporary home for the night, just outside of a small city nearby, and as usual he was drinking away his thoughts as he usually did on most of his nights when he was not out gambling with his friends, or at Blitz and Chitz playing Roy. He looked up to the night sky as he drank up whatever he had gotten in his flask.  _

 

_ That was when he noticed something odd break into the atmosphere. From across the sky Rick saw what appeared to be a pod, fall into the atmosphere in flames, and crash not to far from where he was. Rick had decided to check it out to take his chances if there any sort of goods he could use. _

 

_ He had managed to get there with the help of his portal gun he was able to get there with ease. When Rick had gotten there he saw that the pod landed just in a craver of some kind. Rick quickly put on his grappling shoes and walked down with ease.  _

 

_ Just to be sure, Rick called out as he got closer, “He- _ **_BURP!_ ** _ -llo? Is any- _ **_URP!_ ** _ -body in there?”  _

 

_ After only a moment, he had received no answer. He took a closer look at the pod, arming his ray gun in case the person or alien creature in the pod was hostile. When he turned into the pod he was shocked to find… A little girl?  _

 

_ There he saw slumped over in the seat was an eleven year girl, with short black hair and red streaks, wearing what looked like a blue hospital robe. She looked human, but the blood she was drenched in said otherwise; the blood that she was covered in was in the color of gray, and it had covered both of her arms, part of her face, and even her legs were in worse condition. She showed no signs of movement, no signs of breathing. Was she dead? Was she even alive? Rick couldn’t tell.   _

 

_ He stepped into the pod to take a closer look at the little girl, but that’s when he saw it. He saw her hand twitch. Her eyes shot open revealing that her eyes were of the color of blue and magenta and she started to let out loud horrific coughs as blood came flying out of her mouth, making Rick jump back.  _

 

_ “Holy shi--!” Rick exclaimed, going back over to the girl, “Hey kid! Kid can you hear me!?”  _

 

_ He saw her eyes move slightly, looking over to him. That’s progress, Rick thought to himself.  _

 

_ “W... Wla... Auo… _ _? _ ”  _ The little one spoke in an alien language.  _

 

_ Great she didn’t speak english, though it was definitely not an alien language he was familiar with. He didn’t have time to think about it however when he saw more blood coming out from her wounds, making a puddle just beneath where she sat and where he stood.  _

 

_ “Goddamnit, you’re losing too much blood!” Rick said. He took off his lab coat and wrapped it around the little one before picking her up. “Listen to me, if you can understand me than you’ve got to stay with me! Do not fall asleep! Do you hear me!? No matter how much it tempts you, do not fall asleep!”  _

 

_ The little one spoke again in a weak voice, “H... Ho... Horv... Mo... Proae... to…” _

 

_ Rick had opened the portal and said to the girl, “Just hang on! Whatever you do, do  _ **_NOT_ ** _ fall asleep!” _

 

_ Rick went through the portal holding the little girl close. When he stepped through he was back to his temporary home, and he quickly ran inside. He placed her on his bed and quickly grabbed the things he needed to treat her. When he turned around he saw her eyes closed shut and her body went limp once again.  _

 

_ “No!” Rick exclaimed realizing she wasn’t breathing at all, “No! No! No!  _ **_NO!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Rick grabbed the girl's shoulders again, “Kid! Kid, wake up! _ **_KID!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Rick couldn’t let this happen. Sure he was an asshole to anyone around him, even to his friends, but even he wasn’t heartless. He sure as hell wasn’t as heartless to just let a kid die. It would be inhuman, it would just make him no better than well, criminals worse than him in general.  _

 

_ And that was saying a lot, considering. _

 

_ Rick thought of something that might be able to save her life. He went through the drawers and grabbed a hold of a small syringe. “Let this work! Let this work!” Rick said to himself. He went back over to the girl and stabbed the syringe right into her chest where her heart was while using his other hand to hold her down just in case. _

 

_ Seconds after Rick had done this, the girl let out a gasp before coughing once more. _

* * *

 

- ** _Present; Smith Household_** -

 

School had started up again after winter break as it usually did, and Emilia ultimately ended up skipping school again, not much to anyone's surprise, except for Jerry’s. Though on the plus side for her it gave her more time to do whatever she wanted to, and worked on her little wood carvings or any other secret project she happened to be working on. 

 

Even though they weren’t related by blood, Emilia was like Rick alright; Beth could see that from a mile away. 

 

She was currently sitting in the kitchen along with Morty who was eating a plate of cookies. Though she was minding her own business, she couldn’t help but listen to the conversation that Morty was having with his father Jerry. This being about a certain girl named Jessica. 

 

“Try not to think about it Morty.” She heard Jerry say, “Your a good kid, and there’s not a premium on right now, but you’ll get some girls sometime after Brad’s out of shape.” 

 

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to be encouraging, or less encouraging.” Emilia said, not taking her eyes off her wood carving. 

 

“Your missing the point dad.” Morty said, “I don’t want other girls. I want Jessica.” 

 

Emilia stopped for a moment and turned over to Morty, “You really love her don’t you?” 

 

Morty nodded and said, “She’s just… Well, I’m not sure how to describe it, she’s just so… So…” 

 

“Beautiful and eccentric?” Emilia said with a shrug. 

 

“Exactly.” Morty said. 

 

Jerry said to Morty as he got himself a sandwich, “Ah, I remember feeling that way about a young lady named “your mom”, and that’s not an urban diss. Your mom was my Jessica. I remember the first time I saw her, I thought--” 

 

“I should get her pregnant, and than she’ll have to marry me.” 

 

Rick had entered the kitchen getting himself a glass before going to the fridge to get a drink. 

 

Jerry turned to Rick, “I beg your pardon Rick, inappropriate.” He said gesturing over to Morty and even Emilia. 

 

“Sorry please proceed with your story about banging my daughter in high school.” Rick said, grabbing a soda can. Emilia held her hand up and Rick threw it over to her; she managed to catch it and opened it, taking a sip. Rick than got himself some orange juice, pouring himself a glass, “I’m not sure you want to take romantic advice from this guy.” Rick said to Morty, “His marriage is just hanging by a thread.” 

 

“My marriage is fine, thank you.” Jerry said. 

 

Rick said to him, “Jerry it’s your house, whatever you say it is how it is, but I think even a blind man could see that Beth is looking for the door. I barely have a reason to care and even I noticed.” 

 

“Wow dad. Now that is harsh.” Emilia said before burping from the soda.

 

“Come on Rick, don’t talk about my parents like that.” Morty said. 

 

“Listen Morty I hate to break it to you, but what you people call love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed.” Rick said, “It hards Morty and it slowly fades leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I did it, your parents are gonna do it. Break the cycle Morty. Rise above. Focus on science. That goes for you to Emilia.” 

 

“Why are you suddenly dragging me into this?” Emilia called out, as Rick left the room, “When did I become a part of this?” 

 

Morty stood up from his seat awkwardly and said, “Alright well, I’m gonna go get dressed for the dance.” Before Morty left the room he turned back to Emilia. “H-hey Emilia? I was thinking, if you wanted to come to dance? Like you know? As a friend?” 

 

Emilia turned over to Morty with an “Are you serious?” look before she gave him an answer, “I don’t know if I should, I’m not one for dances.”

 

“Oh come on Emilia.” Morty said with pleading eyes, “You and I have been o-o-on these insane adventures with Rick all through winter break. You know, maybe you could use a break?” 

 

“Like I said, I’m not one for dances, or parties in general.” Emilia said, “That and I’m a lousy dancer.” 

 

“Please. It’d be more fun if your there.” Morty said to Emilia, “You don’t even have to dance if you don’t want to. You could just stand there and hang. Plus, I think they have some karaoke. I-I know how much you like that kind of stuff.” 

 

Emilia gave him a quizzical look but soon smiled, “You really think it’d be more fun if I was there?” 

 

“Sure.” Morty said. 

 

Emilia laughed slightly and said, “Than I’m in. But I’m not wearing a dress.” 

 

“Okay, f-fair enough.” Morty said, “Let’s go get ready.” 

 

With that the two teens proceeded out of the room and went to there rooms. Jerry stood in the kitchen alone and said even though no one was else in the kitchen, “Yeah… I’m just gonna… Check on your mom.” 

* * *

 

- **_Awhile Later_ ** -

 

Though it was just last minute Emilia had put together something she could wear that was not a dress. She had on a gray shirt with a white collar at her neck and a white pair of white collars at the end of her sleeves; around her neck she had on a black tie. 

 

Over the gray collared shirt she had on a dark brown and purple asymmetrical jacket that was red on the inside. The gray shirt she had on had transitioned to white and wore a pair of black shorts and had on a pair of blue socks that had covered almost her leg. Around her waist she had on a brown buckle with spikes and on her right hand she had on a dark gray fingerless glove. She had put on a pair of black ankle boots. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. 

 

“This will do just fine.” Emilia said. 

 

She looked at the red teardrop necklace that sat on the dresser nearby. She let out a sigh and took the necklace from the dresser, before placing it in the pocket provided. 

 

“Can’t exactly leave home without it.” She said to herself.

 

She exited the room and just as she did, she saw Morty step out of his own room with a suit on. “Well look at you shorty.” Emilia said, getting his attention, “Aren’t you fancy?” 

 

“Whoa Emilia.” Morty said looking over her outfit, “You look cool.” 

 

“It’s what I was able to put together under short notice.” Emilia said, showing him by spinning, “I did an impressive job on it.” 

 

“Y-yeah, you sure did.” Morty said, “Hey listen, before we head to the school, do you mind if we stop by Rick’s workshop?” 

 

“You’re gonna ask him to make a love potion aren’t you?” Emilia said surprising Morty. 

 

“How did you know that? Y-you’re not a mind reader too are you?” 

 

“No, it’s just a wild guess.”

 

With that the two of them proceeded to the garage. When they entered they saw Rick working on yet another project. He didn’t even need to turn back to see who entered since he immediately knew it was Morty and Emilia. 

 

“Hey guys.” Rick said. “Could one of you hand me a screwdriver? I’m almost finishing making my ionic defibulizer, it’s gonna be real great.” 

 

“Hey Rick?” Morty spoke up, “Y-y-you know that stuff said earlier? You know that love is a chemical and all that stuff? Well, I was thinking, you know, c-c-could you make some sort of chemical thing happen inside of Jessica's mind, you know, so where she falls in love with me and all that sort of thing?” 

 

“What?” Rick said with a quizzical look. 

 

“To put it in english, he wants you to make a love potion for him.” Emilia had clarified. 

 

“Okay, that's such a poor use of my time. It's beneath me.” Rick said, “Hand me the screwdriver.”

 

Before Emilia could get the screwdriver she was taken by surprise when Morty had started to say, “You know what? No Rick! Neither of us are gonna hand you the screwdriver! I-I’m not gonna hand you anything ever again Rick! We’re always helping you with this and that other thing! W-w-w-w-w-w-what about me Rick!? W-w-w-why can’t you just help me for once!?” 

 

Emilia couldn’t help but slowly clap, while Rick let out a groan as he went over to the , “You’re growing up real fast Morty. You’re growing into a real big thorn in my side up straight my ass. “ 

 

“Very good choice of words.” Emilia said. 

 

Rick was searching through the boxes, and eventually he pulled out a vial filled with strange liquid; Emilia’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh God, that’s not what I think it isn’t it?”

 

“It most ce- **_BURP_ ** !-tainly is.” Rick said. 

 

“What?” Morty said, “Wha-what are you guys talking about?” 

 

“This is called an oxytocin.” Rick explained, “I extracted it from a vole. Do you know what a vole is Morty? You know what a vole is?” 

 

Morty shook his head in reply. Emilia said, “It’s a rodent that mates for life.” 

 

Rick continued as he placed the liquid into some kind of machine, “This chemical is released into the mammal's brain, you know it makes it fall in love.  Alright Morty? I just- **_BURP!_ ** -combine it with some of your DNA.” 

 

“Oh well okay.” Morty said, before opening his fly. 

 

“Hey, whoa, I’m still in the room Morty.” Emilia said, turning her head up to the ceiling. 

 

“A hair Morty.” Rick said rolling his eyes, “I need one of your hairs, what do you think this is? Game of Thrones?” 

 

Rick reached over and pulled on the hairs off of Morty’s head, and placed it in the machine. After a few seconds the machine poured out an orange liquid into a chemistry glass. He took the glass and handed it over to Morty. 

 

“All right Morty.” Rick said, “Whoever you smear this on will fall in love with you, and only you, forever. Are you happy now Morty?” 

 

“Heck yeah!” Morty said with a smile, “Thanks grandpa Rick!” 

 

“Whoa, you actually called him Grandpa.” Emilia said, “You must be really happy about this.” 

 

“Of course I am!” Morty said, “Why wouldn’t I be?! Uh, hey, there’s no dangerous side effects or anything right?” 

 

“W-w-w-what do you think I am, a hack?” Rick said, “Go nuts Morty it’s foolproof.” 

 

“Welp, guess it’s time to party.” Emilia said, before both her and Morty headed out the door; the door slammed shut until Rick had realized something, “Huh unless she has the flu.” 

* * *

 

- **_Four Years Ago; Dimension 704-GS_ ** -

 

_ Three days had passed since Rick had saved the life of the little girl. She had mostly stayed asleep, while she was hooked up to a heart monitor that was on one of his spare computers and an oxygen mask connected to tanks filled with air to keep her breathing, and Rick just took the time to just look her over just to make sure that she was stable. He had managed to get her out of the hospital robe and into some spare clothing for her to wear so that she wouldn’t have to wear bloody clothing. The clothing she wore was one of his long sleeved shirts so it was baggy; true it fit her more like a dress but it was better than wearing a torn clothing.  _

 

_ Rick typed away on his computer while looking back to the little one every now and again, eyeing the pair of zeroes on her neck.  _

 

_ Rick knew the numbers on her neck were the only kind of things you would give when you were tagging a person for something. Was she experimented on? He didn’t know for sure. Maybe she would tell him about what she went through, if she could speak english.  _

 

_ As Rick went back to whatever was on his computer something caught his attention on the television that sat in the wooden house. It was of an emergency broadcast, showing a mug shot of the little girl.  _

 

_ “We interrupt this program to bring you this special news report. This just in, a young patient had escaped from the intergalactic hospital just three days ago with an highly infectious disease to all species. Galactic Federation states that she is a young girl from the isolated planet Etreolara. She is at the age of eleven and was last seen in an escape pod, flying somewhere in the inter galatic space. The pod had crashed landed on the planet Flauclite located in Dimension 704-GS. To the residents of Flauclite, if you have seen this girl, please report her to a Galactic Officer, and they will take care of the problem…”  _

 

_ Rick shut off the television with an annoyed groan. Only an idiot would believe some kind of a story like that. He knew better than to believe everything he had heard on the news. This girl didn’t posses a sickness, if she did, she wouldn’t even be here. Though at least he knew exactly who wanted to come after her. What would the Galactic Federation want with a little kid like her?   _

 

_ He did have a theory on it; The gray blood that she was covered in, that had been leaking out of her wounds. He knew that their was only one way to find out for sure. He had to examine the blood himself. Taking a needle and some rubbing alcohol he went over to the young girl, who barely stirred from her slumber.  _

 

_ Rolling up her sleeve he found her vein and rubbed some of the alcohol on her arm. The needle penetrated her skin and the vile filled up within seconds, before he took the needle out, placing a small bandage over the spot where the needle was placed.  _

 

_ Before he could take it to his microscope, there was a knock at the door. “Open up, Galactic Federation.” Rick placed the vial of blood in his coat pocket before going to the door, putting his hands in his pants pockets; He made sure that the room the girl had slept in was locked with a special combination.  _

 

_ He opened the front door and saw two Gromflomites standing at the door. “W-w-what can I do you for officers?” Rick asked in his usual tone.  _

 

_ “Sorry to bother you sir, but we need to ask you something.” The Gromflomite said before holding up a flyer of the little girl, “Have you by any chance seen this child around here? We’ve gotten numerous reports that the pod she was in crash landed around this area, has she come by here?”  _

 

_ Rick shrugged as he took out his flask, “Nope, side’s I saw the pod crash land myself, I don’t think- _ **_BURP!_ ** _ -think anyone could’ve survived the crash, especially a little skinny kid like her.”  _

 

_ “You sure you haven’t seen her around here?” The second Gromflomite asked.  _

 

_ “ _ **_BURP!_ ** _ -Nope, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was dead by now.” Rick told them.  _

 

_ The Gromflomite looked at one another, but seemed to have buy Rick’s story, “Alright than sir, thank you for your time.” The Gromflomite said, “If you see or hear about the child, just call the Galactic Federation.”  _

 

_ “Whatever.” Rick said.  _

 

_ With that the two of them left; Rick saw them fly away on there ship, and Rick shut the door taking another sip from his flask. That was when he heard the girl cough; indicating that her throat must be dry. He placed his flask in his lab coat, got a cup of water and went to the room, typing the combination. He pulled up a chair and removed the oxygen mask from her face. He pulled the girl up so that she would sit up; he placed the cup to her lips and tipped the glass ever so slightly. Unconsciously the girl started to drink, despite only drops of it dripping from her chin down to her neck.  _

 

_ “Wonder what the hell they want with you kid…” Rick said to himself. _


End file.
